Guerra de Engaños
by Tanya Freud
Summary: Kaede era la consentida hija de Danzo, considerada en muchas ocasiones como una creciente amenaza por el consejo de Konoha debido a su emocional e impulsivo carácter, su vida se verá peligrosamente influenciada por Uchiha Itachi, un chico considerado un genio por toda la aldea, ¿Qué desición tomará Kaede respecto a su lealtad?, ¿Hasta qué punto llegaria Danzo por su ambición de aca
1. Chapter 1

_**Corría lo más rápido que podía pero aun así no podía ahuyentar las voces en su cabeza que gritaban de ira, si tan solo su padre no hubiera sido tan despiadado, en ese momento todo estaría bien. El no habría tenido que asesinar a todos sus parientes porque la aldea habría llegado a un trato con ellos, todavía estarían vivos si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo.**_

- 2 años antes -

- ¿Por qué tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que él? – Preguntó Kaede la chica de largo cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos color miel a su odioso padre Danzo- Es un engreído, además es un Uchiha, creí que los odiabas.

Estaba sentada frente a Danzo, después de recibir la noticia de que estaría en la obligación de trabajar con Uchiha Itachi, se sentía realmente molesta, siempre había pensado que él era arrogante en pocas palabras, el típico chico prodigio que todos aman, pero que no era más que un cabeza hueca.

- No voy a discutir mis decisiones contigo Kaede - Contesto Danzo con cansancio- estas en la obligación de acatarlas y ya que perteneces a raíz tu deber es abandonar todo lo que eres para servir a Konoha.

- Tu sabes bien que ese no es mi estilo – Contesto Kaede, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia- no soy como las personas que están aquí, sabes bien que prefiero actuar sola y bajo mis propios criterios, aunque no tuve más opción que aceptar este puesto, sabes que si fuera por mi voluntad nunca lo habría tomado.

- ¡Basta de discusiones! Tu deber es hacer equipo con Uchiha Itachi y entregarme un informe de todos sus movimientos diariamente bien sabes por qué, si no lo haces tendré que discutir con el consejo sobre qué es lo que haremos contigo.

Y así fue como ambos terminaron ahí, en el mismo equipo… Nada más y nada menos que el chico "prodigio" junto a la chica "problema" (como habían denominado los ancianos del consejo a ambos) trabajando por el bien de la aldea, conocía a aquel chico desde que era solo una pequeña, siempre la volvió loca su forma de actuar, esa mirada seria y esas palabras molestas camufladas con educación. Para ella Itachi no era más que un actor, la clase de personas que nunca muestran su verdadera cara y que tienen un completo control sobre cada una de sus acciones, pero cuando lo vio recostado sobre una de las barandillas del puente con las manos en los bolsillos, no pudo evitar sentir cierto deseo hacia él. La primera vez que lo vio tenía tan solo 5 años, corría por las calles de Konoha haciéndole bromas a los aldeanos y empujando a quien se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino, cuando de repente chocó contra algo duro y calló de espaldas, su enojo empezaba a crecer hacia quien se había atrevido a cortarle el paso, estaba a punto de gritarle cuando vio a un pequeño igual que ella, su rostro mostraba algo de confusión pero aun así no dejaba de ser bello, y su postura delataba que estaba protegiendo algo entre sus brazos, tenía un pequeño bulto del que empezaban a salir suaves sollozos .

- Oh... Lo…Lo siento – Tartamudeo Kaede, aun no salía de la impresión causada por el rostro de aquel chico, tenía algo en sus ojos que no era normal en un pequeño crio de 5 años, algo que lo hacía totalmente diferente, todo su rostro carecía de inocencia pero también de malicia, su rostro era más el de un adulto que el de un niño, todo el no hacía más que intimidar al pequeño espíritu alborotador de Kaede.

Y haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de incredulidad de aquel pequeño, Kaede lo rodeo y corrió con sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza a esconderse en algún sitio lejos de allí.

No podía negar que en medio de su inocencia infantil el encuentro con Uchiha Itachi había calado hondo en su corazón, cierta parte de su alma se había enamorado inevitablemente de él, durante todos los años siguientes Kaede trato de reemplazar su amor con odio, porque nunca fue la clase de personas que amaban y eran amadas, sentir afecto alguno no estaba en su sangre, fue algo que su padre en medio de la soledad nunca le enseño y también algo que nunca quiso conocer porque en su cabeza fue arraigada la idea de que el amor solo servía para mostrar debilidad y que la debilidad era algo que nunca debía permitirse.


	2. Chapter 2

- Entonces, el plan es el siguiente – En medio del bosque Itachi y Kaede centraban toda su atención en Shisui Uchiha mientras este trazaba un mapa – Aquí estamos nosotros y por aquí estarán ellos, lo que tenemos que hacer es…

- espera, espera – Interrumpió Kaede – Tal vez ustedes dos sean unos genios o lo que sea pero yo no entiendo ni mierda.

- Kaede, ya te he explicado el plan más de 3 veces.

- ¿Y qué? – Ambos chicos la sacaban de quicio, no solo debía de soportar a Itachi con su habitual estoicismo sino también a Shisui que a pesar de no ser tan "inquebrantable" también parecía ser bastante rígido- ¡Oh, vamos! como buen compañero deberías de tenerme algo de paciencia, ¡Ah! Y después de todo… Tú estás enamorado de mí ¿no?

Shisui enrojeció inmediatamente, aun le gustaba mucho Kaede. Años atrás se había sentido atraído hacia ella y esa loca personalidad que emanaba siempre, entonces había decidido confesarle su amor a pesar de llevarle unos cuantos años (ella tenía 11 y el 15), pero aunque era una simple niña, Kaede poseía una personalidad inigualable, esa clase de vitalidad y rebeldía que se hallaba en muy pocas personas. Lo que él no pensaba era que entre los planes de Kaede no exista intención alguna de involucrarse con él.

_- Ehm… Kaede… Yo… quiero decirte algo – Shisui estaba de pie frente a Kaede, el esperó a que ella saliera de la academia ninja y ya que era su ultimo día allí, más tarde tendría que conocer a su nuevo sensei y empezar la típica vida de un verdadero ninja, el aprovechó ese momento para confesarse._

_- No me interesa – La expresión de Kaede era de total indiferencia - ya se lo que me vas a decir y mi respuesta es esa: No-me-interesa, en lugar de estar confesándome tus sentimientos deberías de ir a entrenar a ver si Itachi no te supera, cosa que está a punto de hacer si no estoy mal._

Desde aquel día Shisui se dio por vencido, 2 años después cuando se enteró de que tendría que trabajar junto a ella en Anbu no supo si alegrarse o desesperarse, después de todo sabía que la personalidad de Kaede era plasmada perfectamente en cada uno de sus movimientos, movimientos que eran poco coordinados y que se asemejaban más a los de un animal que a los de una criatura racional, en pocas palabras ella no era una buena Kunoichi para la organización de Anbu, ni siquiera tenía edad suficiente para hacer parte de raíz, ni ella ni Itachi, en ese entonces ambos tenían 13 años pero la diferencia de poderes y de personalidades era tan grande como el agua y el aceite, tanto que Itachi había logrado convertirse en el capitán de la organización. El mayor problema era que ella siempre hacía lo que quería y nunca cooperaba, la fama de Kaede en la aldea era espantosa pero a ella nada parecía importarle. Tal vez ese fue el atractivo que muchos chicos le encontraban, no solo era atractiva sino que la veían como un pequeño misterio, y al mismo tiempo como un gran reto.

- Entonces, ¿vas a explicarme el maldito plan o no? – Kaede interrumpió el rumbo de los pensamientos de Shisui haciéndolo enrojecer aún más.

- Está bien, seré breve para que entiendas, yo iré por el centro, Itachi a la izquierda y tú Kaede a la derecha, solo tienes que ir, cuando llegues a la posición del enemigo te encontrarás con nosotros, tu e Itachi se encargarán de cerrarles el paso o atacar a los que puedan librarse del genjutsu que les aplicaré, ¿entendido?.

- Como sea, solo no se metan en mi camino y yo no me meteré en el de ustedes.

De esta manera el trio emprendió su camino hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban los ninjas enemigos provenientes de kirigakure , no los debían dejar penetrar en los territorios del país de fuego ya que buscaban conquistar algunas pequeñas aldeas para beneficio propio, era una labor para tomar bastante enserio, por esta razón el consejo decidió enviar a los mejores ninjas pertenecientes a Raíz aunque la presencia de Kaede se debía a razones muy distintas, diferentes de tener un gran potencial como miembro de Anbu (que no tenía) o de ser una ninja médico (que no era), lo que quería Danzo era tratar de probar su valía como Kunoichi, después de todo era su hija y él era un hombre orgulloso, y a pesar de que su hija tenía algunos problemas por delitos menores cometidos en la aldea y que en repetidas ocasiones algunos aldeanos debido a su desconfianza habían solicitado que fuera encarcelada o exiliada, la respuesta siempre fue la misma: Danzo-Sama no había autorizado castigo alguno para Kaede.

Una vez hubieron acorralado a los ninjas de kirigakure dejaron sus cuerpos inconscientes por el genjutsu al cual habían sido sometidos acostados bajo la sombra de un árbol y se sentaron a descansar.

- Iré a tantear el terreno – Anunció Shisui de espaldas mientras se alejaba del pequeño campamento que habían construido.

Un silencio incomodo se abrió paso en medio del ambiente, nadie decía nada ni siquiera se movían, tampoco se atrevían a respirar demasiado fuerte. Hasta que de repente, Kaede decidió romper el hielo.

- Peleemos – Itachi compuso una pequeña mueca después de escuchar eso, ya se lo esperaba.

- Ahora no, sé que estás cansada Kaede, duérmete – Respondió Itachi con calma.

- No me trates como a una cría Itachi – Y de repente envió un puño directamente hacia su cara, pero no pudo más que sorprenderse y sentirse algo estúpida cuando el suelo empezó a moverse, el cielo azul se convirtió en un mar rojo e Itachi se desintegró en un montón de cuervos.

- Te lo dije, te dije que ahora no, pero eres demasiado terca – Su voz resonaba por todos lados, sin embargo no había rastro de él, Kaede empezaba a sentirse inquieta.

- Tal vez no tengo un súper sharingan como tú, ¡demonios! tampoco tengo un kekkei genkai pero sé qué hacer cuando haces esos trucos sucios tuyos, conmigo no podrás jugar tan fácilmente.

Itachi era todo un genio en el arte de confundir e intimidar a su presa, no era un hueso fácil de roer para nada, "Ya entiendo por qué es tan arrogante" Pensó Kaede cuando empezaba a sentirse mareada. "No tengo sharingan así que mi única opción para salir de aquí será bastante rustica".

Para sorpresa de Itachi el genjutsu se rompió y Kaede pudo salir de él, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, de un momento a otro había un charco de sangre que teñía la tierra, Kaede se ponía cada vez más pálida mientras que de su delgado brazo salían borbotones de sangre, él jamás imaginó que una chica como ella sería capaz de hacer algo así, por primera vez Itachi el "genio" no fue capaz de descifrar las acciones de su oponente a tiempo y aunque Kaede se desangraba, él sentía que esta vez no había sido el ganador.


	3. Chapter 3

- Esto no está nada bien- Itachi trataba de reducir un poco el sangrado con un inexperto torniquete – A este paso va a desangrarse, tenemos que llevarla a la aldea más cercana.

Shisui miraba la escena con gran preocupación. Nunca creyó que después de una misión exitosa se encontraría con Kaede derramando un rio de sangre de una de sus extremidades. Al principio creyó que los ninjas de Kirigakure la habían atacado de improviso, pero después de echar un buen vistazo a la escena, pudo ver que los enemigos seguían inconscientes y que no había nadie más a la vista.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

- Empezamos a luchar, la traté de detener con un genjutsu pero logró salir de él hiriéndose, el problema es que se hirió justo en una arteria, por eso está perdiendo tanta sangre. Solo sé un poco de ninjutsu médico, podré cerrar parte de la herida pero no es seguro estar más tiempo aquí con ella en este estado, tenemos que buscar una aldea para cerrar esto de alguna manera y pasar la noche.

- Sé que hay pequeñas aldeas de paso en las afueras del bosque, iré a buscar algo cercano y seguro en donde podamos quedarnos, por ahora no te muevas de aquí– La tez de Kaede se ponía cada vez más pálida, era obvio que no podían permitirse estar demasiado tiempo en medio del bosque con Kaede en aquellas condiciones y con 3 ninjas de kirigakure que solo durarían bajo el genjutsu de Shisui unas cuantas horas más.

Después de que Shisui partiera, Itachi empezó a sentirse algo inquieto, aún no salía de la enorme sorpresa que le había causado ver a Kaede tomar aquellas medidas para librarse de él, sabía que era orgullosa pero pensaba que su orgullo era equivalente a su cobardía, al parecer no lograba descifrarla del todo y eso no era algo normal.

Se centró en examinar la herida, estaba en el muslo de su pierna derecha, casi en el trasero. La única alternativa que tenía para revisar la dimensión de la herida era bajarle los pantalones y por supuesto, él no estaba acostumbrado a bajarle los pantalones a nadie. Tuvo que respirar profundo y proceder lentamente a desabrocharlos, pero un pequeño gemido de dolor lo distrajo, miró el rostro de Kaede y se sintió extraño al encontrarse a sí mismo apreciando por primera vez en su vida la belleza femenina que emanaba de ella, sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos y de su boca se escapaban pequeños gemidos y palabras ininteligibles, su largo pelo castaño formaba un circulo a su alrededor y de su blusa sobresalían un poco sus atributos femeninos. Una parte de él no podía creer que aquella chica fuera la misma que había conocido tiempo atrás.

Procedió a bajarle el pantalón tratando de no mirar a sus bragas ni a las curvas que se formaban en sus caderas pero de repente no aguanto más y le echó un vistazo, se arrepentiría toda la vida de haberse sonrojado y de quedarse mirándola, tuvo que abofetearse mentalmente en varias ocasiones para encontrar el punto exacto de la herida y tratar de cerrarlo un poco con su pobre ninjutsu médico, cuando gastó demasiado chakra opto por dejar la herida, esta estaba un poco mejor y aunque Kaede todavía tenía bastante fiebre, se encontraba momentáneamente fuera de peligro.

Aún seguía algo turbado después de haber tenido aquella extraña sensación ante el cuerpo de Kaede y eso que a Uchiha Itachi muy pocas cosas le turbaban, la mayor razón de su incomodidad no era haber visto el cuerpo de Kaede de aquella manera, sino también cómo sin previo aviso su mente arrojó la palabra "Hermosa".

Para él ella siempre había sido única, no podía negar que en ocasiones se sentía curioso respecto a ella pero nunca creyó verse a sí mismo sintiéndose atraído hacia su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, Itachi se sentía más que confundido, se sentía agobiado para ser exacto, definitivamente no dejaría que la malcriada hija de Danzo lo distrajera de las cosas verdaderamente importantes para él cómo lo eran su clan y la aldea en aquel momento.

Sabía la razón por la cual Kaede se había visto obligada a hacer equipo con ellos, era para vigilarlos y entregar reportes al fundador de Raíz sobre cada uno de sus movimientos, lo que claramente significaba que tendría que tener sumo cuidado con ella mientras las cosas se arreglaban, y aunque seguía guardando la esperanza de que los Uchiha y el consejo pudieran solucionar las diferencias y llegar a un buen trato, sentía gran desconfianza hacia Danzo y hacia las medidas que este podría llegar a tomar respecto a la situación.

* * *

Todo se veía borroso, definitivamente ese no era su momento, junto con la conciencia aumentaba el dolor y por consiguiente su carácter empeoraba, al final Itachi había ganado pero, ¿en qué momento se había quedado inconsciente? Tuvo que pensar la respuesta a esta pregunta mientras sus sentidos luchaban por abrirse paso entre la neblina que todavía envolvía a su mente. Todos los recuerdos volvieron de golpe y antes de abrir los ojos, Kaede ya era consciente de lo que había hecho pero seguía sin entender que era lo que había salido mal.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada por una pequeña vela, no parecía haber nadie, todo estaba tranquilo, seguramente se encontraba en la clase de aldea que servía de escondite a algunos criminales y eso podría explicar porque no se escuchaba ningún ruido afuera.

Poco a poco y con un dolor punzante en su pierna, Kaede logro sentarse en la pequeña cama, se sentía terrible, empezó por revisar su estado, ¡mierda! Estaba en bragas, seguramente sus compañeros la habían visto así, mostrando tanta piel y eso no estaba nada, nada bien. Ella odiaba mostrar sus curvas odiaba y que la vieran como una mujer "delicada" Si Itachi y Shisui la habían visto en ese estado seguramente perderían el poco respeto que parecían tener frente a ella. Siguió revisando su estado y se topó con una horrorosa herida inexpertamente cosida en la pierna, se le revolvió el estómago violentamente ante aquella visión.

Y cuando todo parecía ir de la peor manera, la puerta se abrió e Itachi entró sin siquiera mirarla, ignorándola completamente pasó de largo y colocó un vaso de agua en la mesilla de noche. Luego se giró y la miró a la cara directamente a los ojos. Actuaba como si en lugar de estar frente a una chica semidesnuda, ésta tuviera los pantalones puestos, o incluso como si no tuviera piernas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? Kaede rió mentalmente, Itachi la divertía en momentos tan incomodos como ese, su expresión era totalmente neutra pero en el fondo algo no estaba funcionando bien, Kaede aprovecharía la oportunidad para burlarse un poco de él y de su postura siempre tan "Digna" solo por diversión.

- Como puedes ver – Empezó Kaede enseñando su pierna en un ángulo tentador para incomodar más a Itachi – Naturalmente me duele, deberías de ser más suave conmigo y dejar de tratarme con tan poca consideración, creí que destacabas entre las chicas por ser todo un caballero – Su rostro seguía inmutable, la única diferencia era que ya no la miraba a los ojos, dirigía toda su atención hacia la ventana detrás de ella, parecía no escucharla.

- La única culpable de que estés herida eres tú.

- ¿Por qué estás tan incómodo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Itachi, ¿En qué piensas todo el tiempo?

- No tengo nada que decirte – Dijo él mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba de la habitación – Descansa, mañana partiremos de vuelta a Konoha.

* * *

- Dame el reporte – Pidió Danzo extendiendo su brazo cubierto de vendas.

- No lo hice – respondió Kaede mirando a su padre a los ojos – Solo te basta con saber que no mostraron ningún comportamiento fuera de lo normal.

- Si me entero de que estas encubriendo a los Uchiha te meterás en grandes problemas no solo conmigo, sino con el consejo – La advertencia de Danzo iba teñida con evidente amenaza, aun siendo su padre, Kaede no podía negar que una parte de su ser le temía, no quería ni imaginar qué clase de atrocidades escondería su padre debajo de aquel montón de vendajes que siempre cubrían varias partes de su cuerpo.

- No tengo intención de encubrir a nadie, a diferencia de ti yo no tengo interés en ellos.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, tal vez algún día te arrepientas de ser tan insolente, recuerda que no soy tonto Kaede, para mi eres demasiado predecible, será mejor que te retires.

Kaede salió lentamente de la guarida de raíz con los pensamientos vueltos un lio, ¿A qué se refería Danzo?, definitivamente algo no iba bien, después de escuchar la amenaza de su padre, tenía la fuerte sensación de que mientras ella tenía encomendada la tarea de vigilar a Itachi para comprobar su lealtad, alguien la estaba espiando, la razón exacta no era difícil de concluir: No solo Danzo sino el consejo sospechaban que ella podría terminar dándoles la espalda en cualquier momento.


	4. Chapter 4

En la sala de reunión de consejeros se respiraba un ambiente bastante hostil, discutir acerca del futuro de todo un clan no era tarea fácil para ninguno y mucho más cuando las opiniones eran totalmente contrarias, para Hiruzen el tercer hokage el hecho de defender a los Uchiha se estaba volviendo bastante complicado.

Él creía firmemente en la paz, también creía que los conflictos se solucionaban mediante tratados, acuerdos en los cuales ambas partes resultaban igualmente beneficiadas, pero al parecer la poca confianza que depositaba la aldea en los Uchiha se había esfumado poco después del ataque del kyubi.

Durante los últimos años Hiruzen trató de hacer entender al consejo que los Uchiha podían haber sido culpados de manera injusta, pero el esfuerzo que el tercer hokage pondría en esto, no bastaría para ayudarlos.

En un principio, ni Danzo ni ninguno de los dos consejeros tuvieron intención de mostrar consideración hacia los Uchiha. Danzo propuso que los únicos que podían ser principales sospechosos de todo aquel desastre solo podían ser ellos y los ancianos del consejo inmediatamente estuvieron de acuerdo con aquella idea.

Los Uchiha tenían grandes razones para planear un ataque, ellos fueron excluidos del gobierno , apartados de la aldea y tratados como una potencial amenaza desde que Madara trató de tomar el poder a la fuerza, era justificable que quisieran rebelarse y este hecho no fue pasado por alto entre los miembros del consejo.

A medida que el tiempo transcurría, no solo el consejo sino los mismos Uchiha empezaban a sentir un descontento cada vez mayor. Una vez que Itachi y Shisui entrarían a ser parte de Anbu, el clan empezaría a planear un golpe de estado, para ambos se convirtió en una prioridad impedirlo eliminando las desconfianzas y limando las asperezas entre los bandos involucrados pero esto no sería suficiente para evitar que la bomba estallara.

- ¿Qué dices tú, Kaede? – Preguntó Hiruzen después de toda una tarde de debate entre el consejo.

Kaede había sido convocada para presentar su informe acerca de los movimientos y las actitudes de sus compañeros, pero ella no tenía conocimiento acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo con los Uchiha, sabía que ellos habían sido aislados y que las cosas no estaban del todo bien pero nunca imaginó cuan grave era en realidad la situación, hasta que escuchó las propuestas de su padre entre las cuales la más importante era el exterminio del clan, siempre y cuando no accedieran a negociar y siguieran con sus planes de golpe de estado. Esa revelación la dejó totalmente anonadada tanto que su mente quedó en blanco por un largo momento hasta que la pregunta del hokage la hizo sobresaltar.

- Yo… - Kaede pasó su mirada entre los atentos miembros del consejo, Danzo la miraba con su único ojo descubierto de manera fulminante – Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hokage- Sama.

Todos en la sala la miraron con evidente extrañeza, pero Danzo sospechaba desde un principio que esa sería la respuesta de Kaede.

- Si no les molesta – Continuó Kaede – Yo creo que los Uchiha están en todo su derecho de sentir desconfianza hacia ustedes, los entiendo porque sé lo terrible que es ser aislado y que nadie confié en t…

- ¡Ya basta! – Interrumpió Danzo con enojo – Solicitamos tu presencia para saber acerca de las ultimas misiones que hiciste junto a Uchiha Shisui y Uchiha Itachi, no para que hables imprudentemente acerca de tu punto de vista, Hiruzen estas tomando medidas desesperadas al pedir la opinión de una niña.

El Sandaime cerró sus ojos y suspiró con cansancio

- Gracias por tus palabras Kaede, puedes retirarte.

* * *

Sin decir una sola palabra y sintiéndose muy molesta Kaede se retiró de la sala, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y atravesó toda la aldea hasta llegar al distrito Uchiha.

Sintió pena al observar como algunos niños corrían por las calles sin sospechar que grandes problemas vendrían en camino, algunas mujeres reían mientras llevaban sus compras y los ancianos se sentaban tranquilamente a observar el atardecer.

Todas esas personas no parecían ser malvadas, solo vivían sus vidas tranquilamente, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba pasando o en lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Lo encontró andando de la mano con su pequeño hermano, el niño de alborotado cabello negro y mirada oscura pero inocente observaba a su hermano con idolatría mientras le contaba el sinfín de aventuras que había vivido en sus primeros días de academia, Itachi lo miraba de manera paternal, le sonreía levemente y escuchaba con atención toda la perorata que estaba soltado el pequeño.

Ante esta visión, Kaede sintió que sus ánimos empeoraban aún más, deseó en lo más hondo de su alma no haber presenciado la reunión pasada en la que por milésima vez Danzo sugería acabar con los planes de golpe de estado a la fuerza o de tener el poder suficiente para evitar que se siguieran cosechando rencores en el clan, así no habría necesidad de destruir familias o gente inocente con políticas maquiavélicas.

Itachi se volteó y la miró directo a los ojos, ante la repentina falta de atención de su hermano mayor Sasuke también la miró.

- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo Kaede seriamente, sin decir palabra alguna Itachi se separó de su pequeño hermano y dio un paso hacia adelante.

- ¿Ni-San? – Sasuke se sentía inquieto ante el cambio de su hermano, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

- Sasuke – Itachi le dedicó una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora a su hermanito– ve a casa, enseguida te alcanzo.

Y con una última mirada de curiosidad a Kaede, Sasuke se fue corriendo a su casa obedientemente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - De nuevo la expresión de Itachi era seria.

- El consejo no va a tener paciencia con tu clan por mucho más tiempo, ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Dime que es lo que quieres, Kaede – Ordenó Itachi entrecerrando los ojos, en un claro gesto de desconfianza.

- ¿Tú de verdad no vas a hacer nada? ¿No vas a ayudar a tu clan? ¿No vas a hacer entrar en razón a todos esos vejestorios? ¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta! – Gritó con furia Kaede al ver como Itachi cerraba los ojos y agachaba la cabeza.

- Yo no puedo hacer nada, el clan sospecha de mi lealtad y yo solo quiero que haya paz. Sería muy problemático si se da una guerra interna en este momento Kaede.

Itachi apoyaba enormemente a las soluciones pacifistas desde que sus ojos aun siendo inocentes habían presenciado muchos desastres, pero Shisui le había prohibido participar en sus intentos de interceder porque los Uchiha empezaban a desconfiar de él, sus ausencias cada vez más prolongadas y su aparente indiferencia ante los planes de golpe de estado bastaban para convertirlo en un blanco de desconfianza entre sus parientes.

- ¿Le estas dando la razón al consejo?

- Yo nunca quise que el clan y la aldea perdieran su confianza, pero si se da un golpe de estado no tendré más opción que apoyar a la aldea – Ahora su mirada no mostraba más que tristeza, cansancio y resignación.

- ¿Y Shisui?

- Él está intentando interceder, desearía ayudarlo pero no puedo.

- No puedo creer que apruebes eso, no tú – Sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas, la frustración que sentía estaba acabando con su poca paciencia – Todo este tiempo te has dejado manipular por Danzo, ¿No piensas ni siquiera en que pasara con tu hermano menor, con tus padres?

- No metas a Sasuke en esto – Respondió Itachi mirándola de nuevo con desconfianza y activando su Sharingan amenazadoramente – Dime de una vez porque te interesa tanto ayudar al clan.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Preguntó Kaede riéndose con desgana.

- Sí, quiero saberlo – Nunca había visto tantas emociones juntas en Itachi, una vez más después del día en aquella oscura habitación de una aldea desolada, Kaede se preguntó qué tan turbias eran las aguas en la mente de Itachi, él solo fruncía su entrecejo y le enviaba una mirada muy amenazadora, pero esta vez Kaede no se dejaría intimidar.

- Mi madre era una Uchiha, ella murió por defender a su clan.

* * *

Shisui se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo después de ser atacado por Danzo, ya no tenía uno de sus ojos, Danzo había jugado sucio otra vez. Un montón de ninjas de Raíz estaban dispuestos a atacarle para robar su segundo ojo, todo con el fin de defender a la aldea de los Uchiha, era hora de dejar todo en manos de Itachi, ya no habría vuelta atrás porque Danzo como muchas ocasiones anteriores hacia lo que quería, sus medidas eran crueles pero desesperadas pensó justo en el momento del segundo ataque que le ayudaría a escapar.


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi no se esperaba aquella noticia, algo en su mente no había terminado de procesar lo que estaba pasando. ¿Cómo no se había enterado de que Kaede no solo era hija de Danzo sino también de una Uchiha? Nadie nunca lo había dicho, definitivamente había muchas cosas que a pesar de su ingenio pasaba por alto.

Gracias a su velocidad logró tomarla de un brazo con brusquedad y arrinconarla contra una pared, detrás de una casa, lejos de miradas intrusas. Ya había percibido a un espía cerca de ellos durante las últimas semanas, por eso no se arriesgaría más de lo necesario. Se acercó mucho a ella, tanto que podía percatarse del leve rubor que empezaba a cubrir su rostro y también de cómo ambos alientos chocaban suavemente.

- ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? – Preguntó ignorando la incómoda proximidad.

- S-si – Ella apenas podía sostenerse en pie, ¡demonios! Itachi le robaba todo el aliento, no parecía tener la oportunidad de salir bien parada de aquella escena.

Con violencia la estrujó contra el muro haciéndola soltar un pequeño gritito de dolor.

- ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre?

Kaede abrió un poco los ojos con temor y se permitió contemplar como nunca antes había hecho aquellos ojos tan oscuros, las largas pestañas, esa nariz tan perfectamente hecha y esos labios tan masculinos, tan seductores.

- Naori, su nombre era Naori.

La expresión de Itachi pasó de la seriedad a la completa incredulidad, soltó a Kaede y se alejó de ella. La miraba detenidamente pero era evidente que sus pensamientos no se encontraban presentes.

- ¿La conociste? ¿Sabes quién era? - Preguntó Kaede con ilusión.

Después de un rato seguía sin reaccionar, los recuerdos y conocimientos revoloteaban en su mente para luego conectarse entre sí como un rompecabezas.

- Tú sabes quién era mi madre, dime quien era… Por favor – Kaede se reprendió a sí misma por ser tan sensible, los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas. Pero se sentía inmensamente feliz porque después de tanto tiempo por fin alguien le hablaría de su madre.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al percatarse de la triste expresión de la chica, ella era dulce en el fondo. Podía entender por qué siempre había actuado de una manera tan ruda. Al parecer anhelaba con locura obtener información acerca de la mujer que había sido su progenitora, pero Danzo se la había negado, la razón le era desconocida. También podía entender por qué la chica se negaba a aceptar todo lo que estaba pasando con el clan.

Pero no cambiaría de opinión respecto a lo que era correcto o no, no había nada que se pudiera hacer, él amaba a su clan y admitía que la madre de aquella chica era la responsable de que muchos miembros del clan sentaran cabeza y no hubieran terminado por descarrilarse antes. Esa mujer había sido una líder, la mejor líder del clan Uchiha aun cuando era bastante joven, una mujer con voluntad de fuego inquebrantable, digna del puesto de hokage.

Pero, ¿Cómo era posible que una mujer como Naomi terminara involucrándose con un hombre como Danzo? Ambos debían de haber sido total y completamente diferentes el uno del otro, además alguien como Danzo no soportaría tener a su lado a alguien más fuerte o virtuoso que él. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado?

- ¿Itachi? – Kaede estaba cayendo en el abismo de la desesperación con el paso del tiempo, en su vida habían sido negadas tantas cosas necesarias para todo ser humano que en ocasiones sentía cómo si no tuviera un propósito para seguir viviendo. Todos los días se levantaba pensando "¿Y ahora qué?". Lo menos que podía obtener del desgraciado destino que la vida le había otorgado, eran datos acerca de quien fue exactamente Naori Uchiha, aquella que había muerto antes de que pudiera pronunciar sus primeras palabras o dar sus primeros pasos, nadie vio cuando entró en la academia, nadie la consoló ni le explicó cómo se llamaba lo que sentía cuando veía a Itachi, nadie le había dicho "Te quiero".

- ¿Qué sabes de tu madre? – preguntó el con su habitual seriedad.

- Sé su nombre, que pertenecía a tu clan y que ha sido una de las mejores kunoichis de Konoha.

- Ya veo… - Pero antes de que Itachi comenzara a hablar, los arbustos se revolvieron y la voz de Shisui lo llamó desde las sombras para después desaparecer sin siquiera mostrar su rostro, el mensaje era claro: Algo andaba mal, tenían que hablar en privado.

- No me sigas – Advirtió Itachi cuando estaba a punto de saltar a una rama de árbol.

- Si te voy a seguir, sé que algo está mal y quiero saber qué es.

- Te dije que no me sigas – Esta vez era una orden, la miró con el Sharingan activado en un gesto amenazante.

- Yo estoy de tu lado, haré lo que quieras, te apoyaré en lo que quieras, solo dime todo lo que sepas de mi madre.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un largo momento hasta que Itachi suspiró con cansancio y cerró los suyos.

- Está bien – Accedió – Pero si le dices algo a alguien no solo no te diré nada sobre tu madre, tienes que saber que no estaré dispuesto a tolerarlo.

- Si, si, te lo juro.

Finalmente ambos emprendieron el camino directo hacia una gran cascada ubicada en lo más profundo del bosque de Konoha, era un sitio sobrio pero hermoso, esa clase de lugares que pocas personas tienen el privilegio de conocer.

De espalda a ellos se encontraba Shisui parado en el borde del acantilado, su cabello negro ondeaba suavemente con el viento, se giró lentamente mientras tapaba su ojo derecho con una mano, tenía la cara manchada de sangre como si hubiera acabado de luchar salvajemente. El ojo que estaba al descubierto mostró sorpresa ante la inesperada aparición de Kaede, pero lentamente volvió a recobrar la compostura.

- No esperaba que vinieras aquí Kaede, tengo algo importante que hablar con Itachi… – Dijo sintiéndose curioso ante la inesperada aparición de la chica.

- Por el momento puedes confiar en ella – Aseguró Itachi- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Trataré de ser breve porque no estamos seguros aquí. Ya no se puede evitar el golpe de estado, tampoco puede haber una guerra civil. Eso provocaría que otros países atacaran, y ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo porque Danzo ha me robado el ojo derecho… El no confiaba en mi – Ahora dirigía nuevamente su mirada hacia Kaede- el solo busca defender a la aldea por su cuenta, estoy seguro de que en este momento está buscando obtener mi ojo izquierdo – De nuevo miraba a Itachi – antes de que eso pase te lo daré a ti, eres el único en el que puedo confiar, mi mejor amigo – Le sonrió cálidamente, luego contempló a Kaede con una sonrisa amistosa - Y también espero poder confiar en ti, les confío a ambos la aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha.

Y ante la sorpresa de los presentes, se extrajo el otro ojo y se lo extendió a Itachi, con horror Kaede presenció cómo en medio de la noche Itachi invocaba un cuervo y este tomaba entre sus patas el ojo que Shisui ofrecía para finalmente desaparecer.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Kaede después de un rato de silencio, la voz le había salido rasposa debido al miedo que empezaba a apoderarse de ella.

- Quién sabe si mi muerte cambiará un poco la situación – Respondió Shisui dando un paso hacia atrás – Dejé un nota póstuma.

- ¡Espera, Shisui! – Esta vez Itachi parecía empezar a desesperarse, lo que estaba pasando había sido impredecible para él.

- No me detengas – Sus parpados estaban cerrados cubriendo ambas cuencas vacías donde anteriormente estuvieron aquellos ojos negros e inteligentes, sangraba con abundancia pero no retiraba la sonrisa de su rostro. Dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia atrás – Los extrañaré a ambos – Amplió su sonrisa y empezó a caer ante la desesperación de Itachi y la incredulidad de Kaede, él reaccionó rápidamente y se lanzó a agarrarle de la mano para no dejarlo caer pero fue demasiado tarde, Shisui ya había caído.

Se quedaron inmóviles al mismo tiempo que el agua de la cascada corría velozmente. Shisui ya no podía ser salvado. Kaede cayó de rodillas en el suelo mientras las lágrimas mojaban la tierra a sus pies, no habría vuelta atrás y todo era culpa una vez más de Danzo, la única esperanza que quedaba para el clan se había ido junto a Shisui y ya no podría ser recuperada.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguno de los dos se moviera o dijera algo. Itachi seguía contemplando el lugar por el que había caído su amigo hasta que sintió como una delgada mano agarraba su hombro y lo apretaba tratándole de infundir fuerza. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió un fuerte dolor en ellos y cómo una gota de sangre se escurría de los mismos. De pronto una cara de grandes ojos castaños se apareció frente a él y lo observó con determinación y un toque de miedo. El mangekyo Sharingan había acabado de nacer en sus pozos negros, y claramente aquella era la recompensa por haber perdido a su mejor amigo.

Sintió como Kaede lo rodeaba con los brazos y se apretaba en su pecho poco antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro y perdiera la conciencia.

Tumbada a su lado observaba como abría lentamente los ojos, momentos antes había podido trasladarlo a rastras al interior del bosque y en el proceso encontró un pequeño claro sobre el cual se extendía un cielo poblado de estrellas.

Itachi había pasado por tanto que pocas cosas le sorprendían, pero la muerte de Shisui no era algo que hubiera imaginado después de conocer su fuerza, avidez y el valor que representaba para la aldea.

Una punzada de dolor inundó toda la realidad, era el dolor físico mezclado con el del corazón, la clase de mal que afecta incluso al más fuerte y que no le permite respirar tranquilamente. Las lágrimas inundaron su vista y se dejaron caer una tras otra.

- Itachi – Susurró Kaede con suavidad, no recordaba que ella se encontraba ahí, y solo bastó con aquella presencia ajena para hacerlo sentir mucho peor, normalmente afrontaba las penas y descargaba muchos de sus más dominantes sentimientos en la soledad. Tenía una gran habilidad para aparentar que existían un millón de cosas más importantes que sus propios problemas e inseguridades.

- Lo lamento - Susurró nuevamente Kaede cerca de su oído con voz ahogada, por segunda vez lo rodeó con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho – Tengo una deuda contigo, mi padre te ha hecho mucho daño a ti y a Shisui, no sé si te sea de mucha ayuda pero prometo quedarme a tu lado y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites a partir de ahora.

- Déjame, vete de aquí –Ambos ojos volvían a ser negros, y miraban al cielo como si quisieran ser parte de él, como si anhelaran no vivir en el presente, escapar de la realidad.

- No, no te voy a dejar – Kaede se sentó y se inclinó sobre el para captar su atención, así solo fuera un pequeño rato - ¿Sabes porque? No todo esto se trata de intereses, yo siento que realmente quiero estar contigo, no puedes cargar con todo el dolor tu solo, no puedes, nadie puede, no voy a juzgar lo que sea que tengas que hacer solo me limitaré a estar ahí para ti y luego podrás contarme lo de mi madre.

- No te necesito, aléjate de todo esto - Ya no la ignoraba, la mirada con urgencia – No juegues más con fuego.

- ¿Y si lo hago?, es lo que quiero, si por jugar con fuego tendré que irme al infierno entonces lo aceptaré gustosa. No esperes que me retracte de mis palabras solo porque quieres que lo haga, ese no es mi estilo y tu bien lo sabes.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Itachi se encontraba encima de ella impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento, su agarre en las muñecas de la chica era demasiado brusco, tanto que la hizo asustar un poco.

- ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Crees que todo lo que está pasando es un juego?!

- Sé que no es un maldito juego, estoy segura de lo que te estoy diciendo y por mucho que te moleste no voy a retirar mis palabras no lo haré...

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con el discurso que empezaba a formársele en la mente sintió como unos labios finos y fríos apretaban a los suyos con fuerza, apenas tuvo tiempo de responder cuando una lengua empezaba a buscar la suya con pasión, tal vez pasaron horas o quizá solo fueron minutos, tuvieron que parar en varias ocasiones para buscar aliento en la noche estrellada que se extendía sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para evitar que te metas en esto? – Preguntó Itachi mientras acariciaba distraídamente algunos mechones de cabello de Kaede.

- Nada, ya te dije lo que pienso y voy a hacer respecto a eso – Kaede levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos – No podrás deshacerte de mí.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decir? – Danzo estaba sentado con expresión expectante en su despacho privado, uno de los miembros de raíz se postraba frente a él.

- Danzo-Sama, lamento decirle que Kaede-San se dirigió inmediatamente después de la reunión al distrito Uchiha – Danzo entrecerró su único ojo libre – Ella buscó a Uchiha Itachi y habló con él, al parecer hicieron un trato pero no pudimos saber exactamente de que hablaban porque se ocultaron y no podíamos rastrearlos en ese lugar, después se fueron pero Itachi fue demasiado hábil y al final no supimos hacia donde se dirigían.

Ya se lo esperaba, Kaede era una completa estúpida, igual a su madre, ambas tenían un gran sentido por la justicia eran blandas y demasiado bondadosas. La única diferencia hasta el momento era que aquellas grandes virtudes habían atraído la muerte hacia Naori y quién sabe si también podrían atraerla hacia Kaede.

- ¿Y Shisui?

- Aun no lo sabemos señor, de lo único que tenemos certeza es que está oculto en este momento.

- Sigue rastreándolos y retírate – De lo único que estaba seguro Danzo en ese momento era que planeaban algo y al parecer Kaede estaba incluida en esos planes, maldijo internamente a su hija por milésima vez.

Llevaba espiándola bastante tiempo, con cada año que pasaba su desconfianza hacia Kaede aumentaba cada vez más, era muy parecida a Naori. Tal vez le faltaba sensatez, orden y responsabilidad, lo que a él le había faltado en su juventud, pero la moralidad de la chica era tan extrema como la de su madre, y eso según él era la debilidad más grave que podría tener alguien, algo que la hacía demasiado imperfecta, más de lo que ya era.


	6. Chapter 6

El viento movía suavemente las hojas de los árboles, era una noche despejada y tranquila, similar a muchas otras noches, pero la diferencia era que las otras habían sido marcadas por la tragedia. Como muchos dicen, las tormentas siempre llegan después de las calmas prolongadas, y al parecer una vez más se cumpliría esa eterna predicción.

- Ellos creen que yo fui quien mató a Shisui – Decía Itachi con expresión seria, pero su voz no denotaba más que enojo y decepción. La que sentía por su gente después de haber sido acusado injustamente de la muerte de su amigo. Había perdido la compostura al recibir las indirectas acusaciones de algunos miembros del clan, no pudo contenerse y ser paciente como era costumbre así que les dio una paliza y hasta les habló duramente acerca de los muchos errores que habían cometido los Uchiha y que pronto los llevarían a la ruina. Admitía que aquel había sido un grave error, principalmente porque su hermano escuchó todo y no tuvo más opción que pedir disculpas ante los miembros que desconfiaban de él para aliviar el malestar de Sasuke y el suyo propio.

Kaede le pasó una mano por la espalda y le acarició el hombro para darle apoyo, tenía la firme creencia de que en muchas ocasiones el contacto físico servía para aliviar un poco el dolor del alma. Ambos se habían conectado muy especialmente desde la muerte de Shisui, ocurrida pocos días antes. Se abrían mutuamente cómo si nunca hubieran sido distantes, era extraño pero también muy agradable.

Itachi se encontraba muy solo, no solo cargaba con la desconfianza de todo un clan si no que llevaba siendo utilizado durante toda su vida por los dirigentes de la aldea. Mientras que ella había sido apartada de la sociedad desde sus primeros años de vida, Danzo solo la utilizaba para beneficio propio y la gente de la aldea parecía despreciarla.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Kaede sorprendido por aquel gesto cargado de buenas intenciones que casi nadie solía tener con él. Muchas chicas de la aldea acostumbraban a coquetearle sin escrúpulos debido a su buen físico e inteligencia pero solo su madre le ofrecía cariño verdadero, aunque a decir verdad, Mikoto le daba lo mejor de sí a todo el mundo pero él había perdido la cercanía con ella hacía bastante tiempo.

- ¿Qué dijeron los ancianos cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Shisui? – Preguntó la chica ignorando la incredulidad de Itachi.

- Les dije que Shisui había desaparecido y luego fue encontrado muerto, decidieron proclamar la teoría de suicidio como un hecho. Creen que su muerte solo sirvió para agrandar las posibilidades de golpe de estado y por lo tanto lo mejor que se puede hacer ahora es eliminar al clan – Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza al aire, por lo visto las posibilidades de salvar a los Uchiha ya habían expirado y eso lo hacía sentir muy triste.

- Cada día aumentan más los problemas - Continuó- últimamente alguien ha estado entrando en repetidas ocasiones al distrito Uchiha violando la barrera de detección que rodea a Konoha, los consejeros creen que ellos están planeando algo grande.

- ¿Tú sabes quién es el que está entrando al distrito cierto? – Algo en el rostro de Itachi le decía que él estaba un poco confundido, pero aun así por obvias razones si alguien se infiltraba en su territorio sería el primero en saberlo.

- Si- Respondió secamente.

- ¿Y bien?

- No puedo decírtelo – Contestó negando con la cabeza – No es seguro que lo sepas ahora.

- Entiendo… - No, no entendía ni mierda ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo entre las sombras últimamente? A pesar de que empezaba a comunicarse con Itachi mas amenamente, el aun guardaba demasiados secretos. Ese chico era más hondo que el mar, parecía saberlo todo pero nunca decía nada y eso era más que motivo suficiente para hacerla sentir estresada. Lo único que podía hacer era calmarse y tratar de comprender la razón por la cual él aún se negaba a confiar completamente en ella, estaba más que segura que todo era culpa de su padre Danzo.

- No pienses mal de mí – Al ver la expresión incomoda de Kaede se percató de que la había hecho sentir ofendida – Es solo que… No es seguro. Él no es un ninja normal o un vándalo que solo quiere entrar a causar estragos. Él es diferente, es peligroso.

- Ya… - Le sonrió con ternura – Pero quiero que tengas en cuenta algo, no cargues con todo el dolor tu solo. Solo terminarás por destruirte a ti mismo como yo he hecho todos estos años conmigo misma.

Él sonrió de medio lado, tomó entre sus dedos la mandíbula de Kaede y le dio un suave beso en los labios para expresarle sin palabras su agradecimiento. A pesar de todo, aquella sonrisa había sido tan falsa para Kaede que no pudo contener algunas lágrimas después de haberse ido.

- Danzo-Sama – Saludó Itachi con una inclinación respetuosa.

- ¿Cumpliste tu misión con éxito? – Danzo estaba anhelando escuchar la noticia que Itachi traía para él, según lo que pasara con el clan Uchiha las cosas podrían estar de su lado. Los Uchiha no eran más que una amenaza, una amenaza bastante poderosa.

- Si, ellos han decidido dar el golpe de estado definitivamente.

Y ese era el inicio de su victoria, Danzo no podía sentirse más feliz ante aquel anuncio, por fin lograría eliminar a la molestia que tantos problemas le había causado durante todos esos años. Itachi se vería obligado a acabar con el clan entero para conservar la paz de la aldea y del mundo shinobi en general, su naturaleza pacifica lo obligaría a cumplir las órdenes sin importar cuales fueran y esa era una ventaja enorme ya que no había nadie más apropiado para cumplir con semejante labor.

- Ya sabes cuál es tu deber, lo harás cuando sea el momento indicado.

- Si, Danzo-Sama.

- Puedes retirarte.

- te voy a ayudar a aniquilar al clan Uchiha porque tengo otro objetivo aparte de la venganza, quiero quedarme con tu ojo. – Dijo el hombre enmascarado.

- ¿En realidad quieres este Sharingan? – Preguntó Itachi mirándolo de reojo.

- Si, además es la prueba de que no mataré a tu hermano menor. – La primera condición para Madara había sido esa, por ningún motivo debía de tocar a Sasuke. Itachi reconocía que el clan entero planeaba un golpe de estado y que la única alternativa que quedaba después de tanto tiempo de intentos en vano para detenerlos era la exterminación. Pero no se sentía capaz de matar a su pequeño hermano, lo adoraba demasiado como para hacerlo y él apenas era un niño inocente, no podía ser una amenaza para la aldea en absoluto y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera había despertado su Sharingan y tampoco se sabía si lo iba a despertar. El único ser amado que podía salvar por medio de negociaciones con los miembros del consejo y con el asesino parado frente a él era a Sasuke. ¿Además, quién vengaría al clan y le daría honor a su nombre si no era su pequeño hermano?, era lo menos que podía hacer después de acabar con los Uchiha. A pesar de todo, su conciencia nunca estaría limpia después de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Aceptaba que más tarde, morir sería necesario para garantizar la tranquilidad de Sasuke, porque él seguiría siendo un ninja de Konoha, mientras Itachi se convertiría en un desertor.

- No me queda otro camino que trabajar contigo.

- Si te quedas sin un lugar a donde ir, puedes unirte a mi organización. Se llama Akatsuki.

Y así finalizaron la conversación, al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la matanza del clan Uchiha, uno lo haría por obligación y el otro por buscar venganza y ganas de poder. Itachi no podía eliminar el sentimiento de remordimiento que crecía en él con el paso de las horas. No se arrepentiría de su decisión porque sabía que era la acertada, si no evitaba el golpe de estado la villa entera se metería en graves problemas que conllevarían a una tercera guerra shinobi y eso era algo que como ninja de la aldea debía evitar a toda costa.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Kaede desplazando su peso hacia la pierna derecha, ya estaba agotada de estar andando por toda la villa para realizar "misiones" que más bien parecían recados por toda la aldea.

Danzo estampó un puño contra su escritorio y la miró fulminantemente, como solo él sabía hacer cuando estaba muy molesto.

- ¿Qué es lo que te traes con Uchiha?

La pregunta la sorprendió a tal punto que se quedó callada, sentía como el corazón le latía con velocidad, el sentimiento que la embargaba solo podía ser llamado "Terror" ante la declaración de Danzo, solo existía una posibilidad: Había sido espiada incluso en misión. ¿La habían visto semidesnuda frente a Itachi aquella noche en la aldea solitaria?, ¿Habían presenciado el pequeño momento de pasión que habían tenido después de la muerte de Shisui? O ¿El suave beso que se habían dado horas antes? Al parecer, su intimidad se encontraba demasiado invadida.

Poco a poco empezó a enrojecer de rabia, su padre ni siquiera respetaba su estúpida intimidad.

- Nada que te importe – Y se giró bruscamente para salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible.

- Ya le di la orden de eliminar al clan – Se detuvo – Él está en la obligación de irse inmediatamente después de la matanza.

- ¿Qué? – Susurró casi sin aliento, ¿Cuántas veces más iba a ser tomada por sorpresa de maneras tan penosas?- ¡¿Y qué se supone que él haga en el exilio?! ¡¿A dónde va a ir?!

- Lo que el haga o no haga fuera de la aldea no me interesa mientras no me afecte – Respondió Danzo con crueldad.

- Tu… - Su ira aumentaba a pasos agigantados, tanto que empezaba a hiperventilar, un claro síntoma de que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza - ¡Eres una mierda! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Te odio!

En un pequeño instante todo su cuerpo fue encarcelado contra la pared, la espalda le dolía monstruosamente y no podía respirar porque Danzo la había tomado de la garganta alzándola unos cuantos centímetros lejos del suelo.

- Que ni se te ocurra ir detrás él, si lo haces mandaré a mis súbditos a que te busquen y te asesinen. No sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero si te vas estarás cometiendo un acto de traición contra tu gente. Si, ya se lo que estás pensando – Dijo ante la mirada de enojo que le envió Kaede - Pero Itachi le ha hecho un favor a la aldea y por lo tanto no será perseguido, solo puesto en el libro bingo ¡y ya está! Pero tú tendrás un muy mal destino si te vas. Estoy cansado de tu desobediencia, lo único que has hecho ha sido arruinar mi reputación y no estaré dispuesto a que lo sigas haciendo.

La tez se le empezaba a poner morada de la asfixia, no podía ni moverse del miedo que le había provocado aquella invasión a su espacio personal de manera tan veloz y brusca.

Danzo la soltó y ella calló al suelo boqueando en busca de oxígeno para sus pulmones, Danzo salió del despacho de un portazo dejándola en el piso. Parecía seguro de que con aquella amenaza lograría hacerla ceder de seguir a Itachi, pero estaba muy equivocado. Bajo ninguna circunstancia renunciaría a su promesa, no retiraría ninguna palabra dicha, no abandonaría a un ser tan bueno y pacifico como Itachi, todo porque aunque le había costado mucho trabajo admitirlo, lo amaba. Lo amaba hasta casi rayar con la locura y siempre lo había hecho solo que apenas recientemente se dignaba a admitirlo.

- ¡Si él se va, yo también me voy! – Gritó desde el despacho para que su padre, que andaba solo algunos metros más adelante la escuchara. Y claro que la escuchó, solo bastó con aquella frase cargada de seguridad para que sus dientes crujieran brevemente. No iba a aguantar más insolencias por parte de esa mocosa como aguantó las de su esposa algún día, no se repetiría más la historia.

Después del altercado causado en el despacho de Danzo, Kaede había sido tomada por algunos ninjas pertenecientes a Raíz y llevada su habitación donde la habían encerrado bajo llave.

Al día siguiente, se despertó con jaqueca y la clara decisión de salir de allí. Incluso la ventana estaba asegurada y un ninja de Anbu se encontraba afuera vigilándola. Pese a ser una Kunoichi supuestamente calificada, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo pensando en cómo salir sin ser detectada. Las posibilidades eran mínimas pero no nulas.

- ¡Hey tú, el idiota que está parado allí! – Llamó al Anbu desde su ventana – ¡Si tú, ven aquí ya!

El ninja se puso de pie con duda entre ir o quedarse en su lugar, "Vamos a ver si es tan tonto como creo que es, por favor Dios que sea un idiota, por favor" Pensó Kaede. Finalmente decidió ir, se paró a una distancia prudente y preguntó:

- ¿Necesita algo Kaede-san?

- Es que creo que algo no está bien, siento mucho dolor. Necesito que me ayudes rápido, es urgente. Ven aquí por favor.

El Anbu se rascó la nuca y cambió de posición unas cuantas veces antes de decir:

- Lo siento señorita pero no puedo hacer eso.

Kaede tuvo (con mucho esfuerzo) que componer una inocente y seductora mirada que convenciera al Anbu de acercarse más. Se quitó la camiseta que cubría su torso dejando al descubierto un pequeño top sobre el cual se asomaba el contorno de sus pechos. Señaló el punto cerca del costado en el cual se encuentra el apéndice y compuso la mejor expresión de dolor que pudo.

- Es que me duele mucho aquí, si no me ayudas a tiempo podré morir y no creo que Danzo se sienta muy feliz si eso pasa.

El Anbu dudó unos minutos más, hasta que dijo:

- Entraré pero tienes que alejarte de la ventana, recuéstate en la puerta. Si intentas algo no dudaré en avisar a mis compañeros que están muy cerca.

- Bien, bien. Solo ven rápido no creo que aguante mucho tiempo más.

Abrió la ventana y entró a la habitación, pero antes de que se diera cuenta alguien lo había golpeado en la nuca dejándolo temporalmente inconsciente.

- Buen trabajo – Felicitó la Kaede original mientras salía desde su escondite a su clon antes de escapar por la ventana y salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo directo hacia el distrito Uchiha.

"Nunca creí que papá escogiera tan mal a sus súbditos" Pensó con una sonrisa burlona dibujándose en su rostro.


	7. Chapter 7

Las calles se encontraban en penumbra. Algunos cuerpos inertes yacían en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre. El silencio reinaba en todas las esquinas, ninguna luz estaba encendida y el aire frio de la muerte se paseaba de un lado a otro.

Kaede nunca había visto nada parecido, tantas personas muertas en el mismo lugar, todos tirados en el suelo como si sus vidas nunca hubieran valido nada. ¿Realmente era posible que todo aquel desastre hubiera sido obra de alguien como Itachi? No, Un chico tan especial y dulce no podía ser el responsable de algo así. Se negaba a aceptar la realidad de lo que estaba viendo y eso no hacía más que matarla por dentro.

Un lastimero gemido la sacó bruscamente de su estado de conmoción. Logró divisar algunos metros más adelante, a una pequeña cabeza cubierta de cabello negro azulado que trataba de levantarse con dificultad mientras emitía pequeños lloriqueos.

Estaba tan aterrada que se quedó inmóvil en el lugar, apenas pudo notar como el chico enseñaba su cara llena de dolor y volvía a caer desmayado en la tierra. Era Sasuke.

Dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se disponía a darse la vuelta y huir para no ver más aquella atrocidad. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron y la sacaron de allí.

Se encontraba en medio del bosque que se hallaba fuera de Konoha. El miedo la mantenía con los pies clavados sobre la tierra y la mirada enfocada en ningún lugar en concreto, hasta que una voz familiar la llamó a su espalda.

- Kaede.

Aquel bello rostro de él, apareció en su campo de visión para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, parecía preocupado, exhausto y algo triste.

- Hey, reacciona.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sus rodillas se doblaron haciéndola caer al suelo, se lastimó con algunas piedras pero no pudo sentir ningún dolor.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el distrito Uchiha? – La voz de Itachi reflejaba el cansancio que sentía en todo su ser. Seguramente, el impacto psicológico y el desgaste físico que le causaba usar por un largo periodo el Sharingan habían acabo con él. Solo se limitó a darle la espalda a Kaede para no seguir viéndola derrumbarse.

- Fui…a…buscaste – Con dificultad las palabras salieron de su boca. Se puso de pie con lentitud y avanzó algunos pasos hasta colocarse cerca de Itachi.

- Creo que me equivoqué contigo - Kaede sintió como el alma se le caía a los pies, creía estar casi segura de lo que iba a hacer en caso de que se diera el asesinato de los Uchiha e Itachi tuviera que irse. Para ella no era nada nuevo tener que tomar decisiones con un toque desagradable. Su corazón había tomado la firme determinación de seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo, pero él seguía siendo lejano incluso cuando físicamente se encontraba a unos pasos más adelante

Él era una criatura difícil de descifrar, incluso para sus propios padres. Pero ese era el camino que había escogido. Decidió aislarse de su familia aun estando demasiado joven, para servir a la aldea que amaba.

Fui egoísta, solo pensé en mí pero olvidé que tu corazón posee menos oscuridad que el mío, tú no podrías matar a nadie ni aunque miles de personas dependieran de ello porque tu naturaleza no es ser una asesina. Tu naturaleza no es ser una Kunoichi, pero tuviste que escogerlo porque no te dejaron opción. Yo no quiero hacerte más daño del que te he hecho al permitir que veas lo que hice, por eso no dejaré que me acompañes. Vive tu vida, sigue siendo parte de la aldea y no la abandones nunca, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí, me uniré a esa organización llamada Akatsuki y desde allí seguiré trabajando para la aldea.

¿Qué?, todo cayó encima de ella como una bomba, no hubo tiempo de pensar ni de discutir acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Itachi la trataba de echar de una sola estocada, ¿Por qué todos la subestimaban?, ella no era influenciable, no era fácil de convencer. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en dejar de hacer lo que los demás querían, pero por cosas del destino se había visto obligada a cumplir con unas cuantas ordenes de Danzo, y todo para tratar no ser expulsada de la aldea debido a que era una chica de naturaleza revoltosa, que según los miembros del consejo (excepto Hiruzen) no servía para vivir en sociedad.

Era tosca, desobediente y poco inteligente, pero ¿Por qué defectos tan simples como esos le traían a Kaede tantos problemas? La respuesta era más que obvia: Porque las chicas pertenecientes a la élite no pueden hacer nada más que callar, ser perfectas y obedecer a todos los protocolos sin pies ni cabeza que propone la sociedad para ellas.

Muchas misiones salieron mal gracias a su espíritu poco cooperativo y a sus arrebatos de rebeldía sin remedio. Eso dañaba gravemente la imagen de Danzo y del consejo en general. Si ella no funcionaba bien, significaba que quienes debían de mantenerla bajo control tampoco funcionaban de la mejor manera, lo que provocaría que el pueblo perdiera fe en ellos. Por razones tan simples como esas, la amenaza de ser exiliada era cada vez mayor.

Pero por primera vez en su vida, no tomaría una decisión por conveniencia u obligación. Era el momento de tomar responsabilidad por sus propios actos y asumir las consecuencias que traerían estos. Estaba totalmente dispuesta a abandonar la aldea por estar con alguien a quien amaba. Obviamente en el mundo Shinobi lo que estaba por hacer era un error bastante grave, la clase de errores que hasta podían costar tu vida si no tenías cuidado con ellos.

Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás solo porque Itachi quería, y aunque las acciones del chico la habían dejado más que aterrada, comprendía la urgencia en ellas. Comprendía también que más que asesinar a muchas personas, Itachi había salvado a muchísimas más. Y todo porque era la clase de personas que sacrificaban su propia felicidad por el bien común. Que abandonaban una vida llena de comodidades y de paz, para vivir una en la cual pasarían el resto de sus días en la extrema soledad, siendo juzgados por el mundo entero.

Kaede cruzó de dos zancadas el camino que la separaba de su amado y le dijo:

- No te atrevas a meterme en una ilusión solo para huir de aquí como una niña – Él no le respondió nada – Y sé que no quieres mostrarme tu cara porque estas llorando.

El chico agachó la cabeza y dejo salir una pequeña risita, había dado en el punto exacto.

- Me vale una mierda lo que digas, voy contigo porque yo quiero y no por decisión tuya. También tengo intención de unirme a Akatsuki, así que si te vas y me dejas, no harás gran cosa porque yo iré a buscarte donde sea que estés. Mi padre me ha hablado de esa organización y sé que estarían felices de tener un nuevo miembro proveniente de la élite de Konoha.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos estaban irritados y de ellos se desprendía un rastro casi imperceptible de lágrimas. Jamás lo había visto en condiciones tan miserables. Sabía que el chico debía de estar pasando por una difícil situación, pero lo había imaginado asumiéndola sin derramar ni una sola lagrima en presencia de alguien.

- ¿Sabes que tengo el poder de manipular tu mente, no es así? – Una oleada de pánico ante las palabras de Itachi, la congeló durante unos cuantos segundos antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- Puedes manipular mi mente todo lo que quieras, pero jamás podrás manipular mi corazón, porque yo te amo ¿Sabes? No me importa que decidas hacer a partir de ahora porque te amo. Tal vez si vaya a sufrir, pero es mi elección. No tienes idea del infierno que he vivido todos estos años en la soledad, junto a un padre que no siente ni el más mínimo aprecio por mí. Que me quede en Konoha no me será un beneficio, en lugar de eso seguiré pasándola mal, incluso peor.

Con suavidad, Itachi pasó un dedo por la mejilla de la chica, luego la atrajo hacia sí y deposito un beso en su frente. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Luego se inclinó hacia ella para juntar sus labios, y a partir de ahí, ambos se aventuraron a hacer una danza frenética con sus bocas como si apenas se estuvieran descubriendo a sí mismos, como si tuvieran hambre el uno del otro. Sentían que descargaban gran parte de la furia y pasión contenida dentro de sí, atacándose de la manera más dulce que existía. No había lugar para órdenes ni mucho menos para obligaciones. Nadie necesitaba fingir qué era lo que pasaba, nadie ocultaba sus intenciones con engaños ni vivía en el completo silencio. Porque las dos almas allí presentes gritaban tratando de sacar toda la pasión contenida por años, las largas esperas, las grandes mentiras.

Y para ambos, cada día quedaba más claro que nadie es lo que aparenta. Unos dan una imagen de fortaleza, dignidad, y sensatez mientras se derrumban por dentro. Otros son tomados por locos, inútiles y habladores mientras el fuego de la perseverancia crece en ellos con el pasar del tiempo.

Tan poco era el control que ejercían sobre sus acciones, que terminaron por abrazarse de una manera demasiado íntima. Itachi recorría con sus labios la mandíbula de la chica dando dulces besos para bajar lentamente por su cuello y terminar por llegarle al hueco de la clavícula.

Si hubieran podido, no habría quedado prenda alguna sobre sus cuerpos. Porque la llama que se encendía entre ellos era cada vez más fuerte, luminosa y evidente. Pero gracias a que "lo bueno no dura", alguien hizo presencia en el lugar interrumpiendo con un carraspeo todo lo que estaba presenciando el bosque hacia un buen rato. Tuvieron que separarse, kaede con un sobresalto e Itachi con indiferencia.

- Tenemos que irnos ya, Anbu está peinando la zona.

- Si le haces algo a Sasuke – Decía el chico de la máscara, mientras en sus ojos surgía peligrosamente el Mangekyo Sharingan a modo de advertencia – Me encargaré de que todas las naciones sepan la verdad acerca de lo que ha pasado con los Uchiha.

Y luego desapareció entre muchos cuervos, dejando a Danzo completamente anonadado "Maldito seas Uchiha" Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico se había atrevido a amenazar a alguien como Danzo.

Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de haberse encargado de asegurar a Kaede, para que no escapara.

- ¡Señor!, ¡Señor! – Un Anbu corría sin su máscara, estaba demasiado alterado.

- ¿Qué? – "Esa maldita mocosa ha jugado sucio otra vez".

- Su hija… - Jadeó apoyándose en las rodillas para tomar aire– Escapó.

- ¡Ustedes! – llamó a algunos Anbus encapuchados que estaban alrededor de él – Llévenselo y denle un castigo por negligencia.

- Pero señor… Ella me engañó – Algunos lloriqueos provenientes del chico molestaron a Danzo haciéndolo fruncir el ceño – ¡NOO!

"Esto no se va a quedar así, definitivamente no tendrás perdón por esto Kaede"

Era una tarde preciosa en Konoha. Como todos los días, el verano brindaba un aire alegre y perezoso a la aldea.

Dos niños de unos 10 años charlaban tranquilamente, estaban sentados en el borde de un muelle apreciando como el agua se movía despacio dando visos luminosos bajo la luz de sol.

- ¿Qué tiene Hiruzen que no tenga yo? – Un pequeño Danzo balanceaba las piernas de adelante hacia atrás. Su expresión denotaba que estaba algo irritado.

La pequeña de cabellos morados lo miraba con un toque de compasión. Nunca le había quedado claro el porqué de la constante competencia entre sus dos amigos. Pero en el fondo apreciaba más a Danzo, la razón era algo que aún no terminaba por comprender del todo.

Así que para brindarle algo de consuelo a su amigo, se acercó y le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla. El chico se sonrojó inmediatamente ante aquel gesto tan atrevido y poco común entre chicos y chicas de su edad.

- Naori… - Susurró para después despertar de un sobresalto, deseando en lo más profundo de su corazón, acabar de una vez con los sueños que lo perseguían desde hacía algún tiempo.

14 años después de la muerte de Naori, él seguía perturbado. La había amado más que a sí mismo, porque ella fue su único apoyo, su esposa y la mujer que lo había cambiado de maneras irreversibles. Pero por intentar proteger a Konoha con su vida, el clan había optado por traicionarla y Danzo terminó por odiar a los Uchiha con toda su alma. Ellos debían de pagar tarde o temprano por lo que le habían hecho a Naori.

Después del exterminio de "todas esas escorias", una sensación de júbilo mezclada con otra de vacío lo perseguía a cada minuto que pasaba, especialmente en las noches cuando soñaba con ella.

"Prometo que algún día seré Hokage como era tu sueño Naori, solo tienes que esperar".


	8. Chapter 8

Corría lo más rápido que podía pero aun así no podía ahuyentar las voces en su cabeza que gritaban de ira, si tan solo su padre no hubiera sido tan despiadado, en ese momento todo estaría bien. El no habría tenido que asesinar a todos sus parientes porque la aldea habría llegado a un trato con ellos, todavía estarían vivos si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo.

No era nada agradable recorrer el largo camino, que les llevaría hacia el templo de reuniones secretas de Akatsuki con los pensamientos vueltos un lio. Kaede podía a duras penas tomar conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. A cada momento Itachi la miraba entre sus negros cabellos para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, o por lo menos físicamente bien.

Podía percibir cómo la chica se convertía en un manojo de nervios con solo mirar al supuesto Madara, quien estaba unos metros más delante de ella. A pesar de no tener un gran cuerpo ni una actitud ruda, aquel hombre desprendía un aura de oscuridad demasiado potente. Lo que claramente incomodaba a Kaede.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - Se atrevió a preguntar la chica en un susurro. Apenas despegaba los ojos de Madara.

- Debo de estarlo, prometí entregar información acerca de ellos a Konoha – Respondió inexpresivo, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo. Al parecer, siempre lo estaba. "Este tipo tiene nervios de acero" Pensó la chica con espanto.

Sin previo aviso, el hombre enmascarado se detuvo y se giró hacia Itachi

- Alguien nos está siguiendo.

- Sigue adelante Kaede, en un momento te alcanzo – Dijo Itachi, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, la chica tomó su muñeca para detenerlo. Le dirigió una mirada de interrogación a lo que él respondió:

- Son los Anbu.

- Ellos vienen a capturarme… – Kaede vio por encima del hombro de Itachi, cómo un poco más adelante, las hojas de algunos árboles se removían indicando que alguien estaba por llegar – Mi padre me lo advirtió… El realmente…

- No te preocupes – Interrumpió bruscamente con las cavilaciones de la chica – Solo vete.

Justo en ese momento, un pequeño grupo de Anbus todos cubiertos con sus máscaras, hicieron presencia en el lugar. No era mentira, se dirigían directamente hacia Kaede.

La chica se dio la vuelta y huyó saltando por encima de las ramas de los arboles lo más rápido que podía. Pero de repente, vio como un grupo de Anbus surgía frente a ella. Se dispuso a atacarlos pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su vista se empezó a nublar y todo perdió color hasta que ya no pudo ver más que oscuridad.

Algunos Anbu tuvieron que ahogar un grito de sorpresa ante la aparición de quien les había sido descrito en tantas ocasiones, esperaban encontrarse solo con Uchiha Itachi, y no con el enmascarado del que se hablaba con tanta incertidumbre en las 5 naciones. Se quedaron estupefactos, seguramente aquel momento seria el fin.

Ninguno de los dos supuestos criminales se movió ni un solo centímetro, hasta que de un momento a otro, Itachi activó su Sharingan provocando que muchos de los Anbu que lo miraban a los ojos en aquel instante, cayeran desmayados.

Solo quedaron tres Anbu en pie. Sin poder percibirlo, fueron atacados por Madara, quien con un Kunai se encargó de abrirles el cuello.

Los dos Uchiha se quedaron un momento observando lo que habían acabado de hacer, hasta que sintieron como el chakra de Kaede, que estaban vigilando desde que había desaparecido, disminuía con rapidez.

- Estaban esperando a la chica más adelante – Anunció Madara dirigiendo su atención hacia Itachi ¿Realmente sería capaz de salir corriendo detrás de ese "estorbo"?

La mirada del pelinegro expresó por un momento un poco de ira, pero inmediatamente su semblante volvió a cambiar a la completa inexpresividad característica de él. Finalmente, para sorpresa de Madara, salió disparado en dirección a la chica.

Los rastros de Chakra eran tan leves que tenía que esforzarse un poco para poder sentirlos. Ya había usado demasiado el Sharingan, haciendo que el mareo y la falta de visión no tardaran en llegar.

Cuando logró abrirse paso entre la espesura del bosque para poder atisbar un poco lo que sucedía cerca de Kaede, pudo encontrarse con la chica tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Mientras algunos Anbus la rodeaban, uno de ellos dijo:

- ¿Lo vieron? Creo que ella…

- Si, si– Lo calló otro, parecía asustado – ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Esa chica… No es posible.

Itachi aterrizó suavemente frente a ellos, no se habían percatado de su presencia. Aplicó por última vez la ilusión que los dejaría noqueados.

Iba a tomar a la castaña entre sus brazos cuando, una mano paró su intento.

- No estás en condiciones de llevarla, has usado demasiado el Sharingan.

Madara, al ver la mirada de desconfianza dirigida por su nuevo camarada, soltó una risotada y repuso:

- No le voy a hacer nada. Ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

Itachi asintió observando como el rostro de la chica se contraía un poco, parecía estar soñando. ¿Cuántas veces estaría a punto de perder a Kaede?, la sensación de estarla arrastrando a un hoyo negro cada vez más hondo seguía presente en él a cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no había forma de volver atrás para obligarla a quedarse.

La luz entraba despacio por la ventana iluminando la cara de Kaede, que se removía con incomodidad entre las sabanas.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y luego los abrió más debido a la sorpresa. Observó todo el entorno. No, no era Konoha. Miró por la ventana, algunos metros más adelante se hallaba el templo del que le había hablado Itachi. Luego como intuyendo lo que había pasado, empezó por revisarse las piernas, no tenía nada, después se levantó la blusa, estaba todo bien. Se tiró en la cama y pataleó de rabia como solo una pequeña niña sabía hacer. Otra vez había metido en problemas a Itachi, lo sabía, estaba casi segura de que el escape de aquel grupo de Anbu no sería fácil.

Oyó un carraspeo proveniente de una esquina de la habitación, que la hizo parar de revolcar su pelo para castigarse a sí misma por su incompetencia. Era él, maldita vergüenza. Y para empeorarlo todo, no pudo evitar romper a llorar de frustración como una verdadera tonta.

- Tengo que hacer algo – Dijo entre sollozos – No puedo seguir siendo una carga para ti.

Él fue caminado despacio hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Hay algo que puedes hacer, pero no es el momento para hablar acerca de eso. Muy pronto voy a necesitar que me ayudes.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – La mortal calma en cada una de las palabras de Itachi, le indicaba que algo no estaba yendo bien. A pesar de todo, era una mujer bastante intuitiva, y podía percibir cómo algo extraño surgía entre las palabras del chico.

- Lo sabrás en algún tiempo, por ahora no bajes la guardia, los Akatsuki son asignados por parejas pero nuestro caso será especial. A partir de ahora estaremos la mayoría del tiempo con un hombre llamado Kisame, es un ninja renegado de Kirigakure. Ah, y ten cuidado, en esta organización también se encuentra Orochimaru.

- ¿Y con "Orochimaru" te refieres a…? – Preguntó la chica.

- Es un desertor de Konoha, su nombre es Orochimaru y aparece en el libro bingo.

- …

- Kaede, nos hablaron mucho de él antes de entrar a Anbu.

- …

- Luego descubrirás quien es – Se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – Prepárate, tendremos que irnos en un momento.

- Está bien - La situación volvía a ser incomoda con Itachi, él se comportaba de una manera distante desde que habían escapado de la villa, pero Kaede podía entender el porqué de todo aquello. Se encontraban en una situación que requería tener bastante cuidado, según las descripciones dadas por muchos ninja que habían tenido contacto con ellos, los Akatsuki no eran exactamente buenos tipos y parecían estar todos locos. Si demostraban sus verdaderas personalidades o intenciones podrían meterse en problemas. Era una situación que requería tener bastante equilibrio y premeditación.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio? – Preguntó un joven Danzo notablemente irritado, a la chica sentada a su lado.

Tarde o temprano tendrán que aceptarlo – Naori miraba el paisaje que se extendía frente a ella, a pesar de ser tan joven entendía la gravedad de los errores que cometían los Uchiha en la búsqueda de la victoria - Ellos no pueden seguir usando el Izanagi de esa manera, deben de entender las consecuencias que trae la sed de poder. De lo contrario el clan estará acabado antes de que nos demos cuenta.

- Temo que te ataquen si tratas de negociar con ellos – Para Danzo no había nada más importante que el bienestar de aquella mujer, ella era indispensable para él. Tenía que hacerla entrar en razón, los Uchiha terminarían por traicionarla, lo sabía. Ya había visto en varias ocasiones el alcance de la ambición del clan sobre todas las cosas.

- No dejaré que acaben con todo y con todos, conozco una forma de parar todo lo que están haciendo – Naori estaba completamente segura de lo que tenía que hacer, no había forma de cambiar lo que estaba pasando con los Uchiha, pero podría hacerlos reflexionar acerca de lo que era bueno o no para el clan.

- Naori pero…

- Danzo, relájate – Ella sonrió despreocupadamente como solía hacer, pero aun así algo no terminaba de estar bien – debo irme – dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta – en un rato tenemos que hablar, hay algo que debo decirte.

- ¡Espera! – Pero antes de que saliera corriendo detrás de ella, el mundo a su alrededor dio varias vueltas. Se despertó sudando en medio de la habitación, todo estaba oscuro indicando que seguía siendo de noche. ¿Qué pasaba tan de repente con él? Desde que Kaede se había marchado, soñaba más de lo habitual con su esposa, sentía cómo el vacío de la soledad se apoderaba de sus días cubriéndolos con un manto de incertidumbre.

- Danzo-Sama – el Anbu se apareció frente a la puerta de la habitación de Danzo. Con la habitual inclinación de respeto, se presentó ante su jefe.

- ¿Qué tienes para decir?

- Algunos Anbu hallaron a su hija en dirección este. Estuvieron a punto de capturarla pero fueron impedidos por Uchiha Itachi y por el supuesto Madara, al parecer Uchiha Itachi piensa unirse a Akatsuki. Tres de los Anbu fueron asesinados.

"Así que el chico la está protegiendo" Pensó Danzo frunciendo el ceño. ¿Hasta dónde iban a llegar para protegerse mutuamente aquel par de críos?

- Sucedió algo que todavía no hemos podido comprobar- continuó el Anbu – Uno de nuestro compañeros creyó haber visto cómo Kaede-San activaba el Sharingan antes de desmayarse. Al parecer el poder visual la debilita demasiado, todavía no es consciente de que puede usarlo. Pero lo activa involuntariamente con más frecuencia.

- Deben de encontrarla rápido antes de se dé cuenta de su poder y decida usarlo en nuestra contra – Ordenó Danzo con una enorme dosis de enojo brotando por sus poros.

- Por supuesto que si Danzo-Sama.

Sentía como le ardían los ojos con furia, y cómo una pequeña gota de sangre le bajaba por el rostro. Tuvo que soltar un sonoro gemido de dolor. Cuando tomó suficiente valentía para abrir los ojos, descubrió cómo el paisaje ante él se difuminaba lentamente, como deshaciéndose. Era más que obvio, estaba perdiendo la visión.

Cuando se encontraron con Kisame por primera vez, Kaede había pasado de tenerle miedo, a terminar por estar encantada con él. Le hizo tantas preguntas acerca de su apariencia y habilidades que terminó por cansarlo.

A pesar de todo lo que pasaba, la chica seguía comportándose como una cría, siempre curiosa y también bastante directa al momento de expresar sus opiniones. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Kaede, estaba tan llena de vida que difícilmente podría ser apagada.

Se levantó para encaminarse hacia su habitación, cuando la encontró frente a él.

Ya la había sentido, pero estaba seguro de que no lo había oído quejarse. No debía preocuparla por el momento, no sería algo sano para ella ni tampoco para él.

- ¿Necesitas algo Kaede? – La pregunta la sobresaltó un poco, claramente estaba algo perdida.

- No… Si…No… Es que no he podido dormir. – Debajo de sus ojos se empezaban a formar pequeñas ojeras, indicando el cansancio que sentía. El pelinegro presentía la razón por la cual el hecho de conciliar el sueño se había convertido en toda una hazaña para ella.

- Lamento que tengas pesadillas debido a eso – Itachi sonó cortante. Miraba el suelo a sus pies meditando el daño que había causado en Kaede, al haber sido descuidado permitiendo que la chica viera todo aquel desastre en el distrito Uchiha. Tal vez nunca volvería a ser la misma después de eso. Ambos tendrían que convivir con pesadillas acerca de muerte y destrucción por toda una vida. Apretó el puño sintiendo rabia consigo mismo.

La chica apoyó su delgada mano en el hombro de Itachi, para rodearlo y terminar por abrazarlo estrechamente acariciándole la espalda.

- ¿Te molestaría pasar la noche conmigo? – Preguntó Kaede. El chico rió suavemente, tratando de olvidar los pensamientos y sentimientos que lo aquejaban.

- No.

Tuvieron que pasar casi toda la noche en vela. Itachi no podía dormir debido al dolor que aguantaba silenciosamente, mientras que Kaede temía cerrar los ojos para recordar aquellas terribles escenas. La ventana estaba abierta frente a ellos, una vez más el cielo estrellado aparecía para observar todo lo que estaba pasando. La compañía que se brindaban ambos, no servía para cambiar todo lo que había pasado y estaba por pasar, pero si aliviaba el dolor que conllevaba la soledad. ¿Y si al final, lo único que te queda es quien está a tu lado, que harías?


	9. Chapter 9

- Itachi – Llamó Kaede en medio de la oscuridad. Estaban recostados el uno junto al otro sobre un pequeño futon. La habitación era estrecha pero acogedora. Después de un día de larga caminata junto a Kisame, se sintieron aliviados cuando encontraron un rústico hotel escondido entre algunas montañas, que servía de paradero para Ninjas clandestinos. El último año habían vivido de escondite en escondite. Después de todo, así era la vida de un Akatsuki. Con el tiempo terminaron por acostumbrarse y encontrar a aquellos lugares no muy bonitos o higiénicos como salvaciones.

- ¿Sí?

- Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Cuándo vas a decime lo que pasó con mi madre? – Desde que escaparon de la aldea, pocas veces se había permitido pensar en su madre. Eran seguidos continuamente, algunas veces forzados a pelear contra miembros de Anbu que seguían tras el rastro de Kaede. Y ni hablar de la enfermedad de Itachi. Algunos meses después de haber huido, el mal que sufría se había hecho más notable. Tosía y vomitaba sangre varias veces al día, se cansaba con facilidad, y si usaba el Sharingan durante largos periodos de tiempo, se mareaba y quedaba ciego durante un momento. Al principio intentó ocultarlo, pero después fue demasiado notorio. Los nervios de Kaede no podrían resistir mucho más.

La enfermedad era la consecuencia de usar el Mangekyo Sharingan, el cuerpo se desgastaba lentamente, las energías se consumían, la vida se escapaba.

El supuesto Madara les habló acerca de un hombre que vivía en la aldea del lobo aullante y preparaba toda serie de medicamentos a base de plantas medicinales. Era un experto, el mejor de su aldea. El único que podía ofrecerle a Itachi algo que lo aliviara por algún tiempo, que le permitiera vivir un poco más. La enfermedad era mortal, no había cura alguna por el momento, a excepción de un trasplante que poseyera el Sharingan, pero, para Itachi esa alternativa no era válida.

Después de meditarlo durante mucho tiempo, Kaede decidió abandonar a su amado, para aventurarse hacia la aldea de la que Madara les había hablado. Le pediría a ese hombre que la entrenara en la elaboración de medicamentos y venenos mientras le enviaba a Itachi la medicina que lo mantendría con vida. Aunque había expresado entender el deseo del joven de morir algún día a manos de su propio hermano, en el fondo no podía aceptarlo. A cada día que pasaba, la resolución de no dejar morir a Itachi era más grande. Debía de pensar en una forma de evitar todo aquello, de evitar que una persona justa y bondadosa muriera debido a una mentira que el mismo había creado. Encontraría la forma de salvarlo, lo haría.

Al día siguiente debía marcharse sin mirar atrás, se iría durante dos años y esa noche sería la última que pasaría con Itachi. Pero antes de irse, necesitaba saber acerca de su madre, quien aunque ya no era una prioridad, seguía siendo un misterio, uno que debía resolver. Aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para saberlo.

- ¿Realmente lo quieres saber? – Suspiró con cansancio, no parecía ser una historia muy bella o consoladora que digamos. Pero aquel pequeño momento de privacidad y tranquilidad que casi nunca se permitían, era el indicado.

- Era mi madre después de todo. – Itachi la miró pensativo, después de un rato dijo:

- Bien.

- Estoy embarazada – El anuncio de Naori llegó por sorpresa, en los últimos días se respiraba un ambiente de tensión en toda la aldea. Los Uchiha seguían abusando del poder para ganar batallas y Naori seguía tratando de hacerlos entrar en razón sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Danzo se sobresaltó notoriamente. Luego sonrió como nunca antes, era la mejor noticia de su vida. - ¿Quieres decir que seré padre?

- Si – La chica de cabellos violetas también sonrió con amor, los dos estaban bastante felices, pero…

- Dejemos Konoha – Propuso Danzo, era la propuesta más desesperada que había hecho en toda su vida. Hubiera dado muchísimas cosas importantes por la aldea, pero no a la criatura que venía en camino. La situación era peligrosa.

- No puedo – Naori sacudió su cabeza en un gesto negativo, estaba determinada a seguir dando la cara por el clan y la aldea – Mi clan me necesita en este momento, no voy a dejarlos.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – Estalló furioso con la mujer tan terca frente a él – ellos son peligrosos, tienen poder. Eres la única sensata entre ellos, pero no puedes hacer nada ¿Acaso quieres que te maten a ti y a nuestro hijo?

- No lo harán – Dijo la joven paciente – Ya te dije mi plan, persuadiré al líder de abandonar la batalla, tendrá que aceptar el destino y hasta que no lo hagan no se solucionará todo esto.

- Estás loca – Danzo se puso de pie bruscamente, la amaba pero ya no seguiría tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, pero su orgullo le impedía seguir rogando a Naori, por algo que ya estaba decidido – Si quieres morir es tú problema, confío en que algún día reflexionarás y cambiarás de opinión. Pero ya me cansé de este juego, no puedo hacer nada contra tu necedad.

- Lo lamento, Danzo – Se disculpó Naori, antes de que el padre de su hijo desapareciera.

Nueve meses después, la pequeña llamada Kaede nació en el distrito Uchiha. Solo una mujer tuvo compasión con Naori y la ayudó a traer al mundo a la criatura. Todos los demás Uchiha le dieron la espalda, no solo porque no compartían sus mismos ideales de paz, sino también porque el pequeño que nacería no era un Uchiha de sangre pura. Aun así, Naori no renunció a su destino, en lugar de eso, lo aceptó con valentía.

Solo vio a Danzo unas cuantas veces durante el embarazo, siempre la miraba con dolor pero no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Seguía furioso con ella, pero al mismo tiempo la amaba. No había mucho que hacer, ella estaba claramente determinada a seguir adelante.

Después de que la pequeña naciera, fue entregada al Sandaime quien se ofreció a velar por ella, mientras su madre se iba a la guerra para tratar de resolver el conflicto que se empezaba a desarrollar dentro del clan. Muchos ya habían muerto, había que pararlo todo de una vez.

La mujer se dirigió al campo de batalla, no muy lejos de la villa. Muchos cadáveres estaban tirados frente a ella, algunos pertenecían a los Uchiha, y otros a ninjas de diferentes aldeas. No solo habían peleado contra los ninjas extranjeros, también lo hicieron entre ellos. Y todo, debido a que el uso del Izanagi en más de una persona, provocaba confusiones y desconformidades en cuanto a los resultados más convenientes de una batalla.

Naori vio como un Uchiha se encargaba de asesinar a varios miembros del clan. Se reía a carcajadas, era evidente que estaba pasando un buen rato. Era Uchiha Naka, su hermano mayor. La joven levantó su espada, ante la indiferencia de su hermano.

- Así que tú también pretendes alzarte contra mí… No me dejas de otra. – Dijo Naka riendo. La joven tiró su espada, clavándola en el suelo.

- Debe de haber otra manera de resolver las diferencias, que no sea la guerra.

- ¡Ya estoy manchado de sangre! – El hombre se dio la vuelta, irritado – No existe modo de detenerme, ni de perdonarme.

- ¡No te conoces a ti mismo! – Regañó Naori, el Izanagi solo se usaba cuando era necesario tomar medidas desesperadas, cuando se quería cambiar el rumbo de la situación. En realidad, desvalorizaba a gran medida la verdadera fuerza de los Uchiha, también dejaba a un lado la esencia de la realidad. - ¡No sabes la auténtica fuerza que tienes!

- ¡Basta!, ¡Cállate! – Pisoteó algunas flores en su camino y corrió hacia Naori. Ella se dio la vuelta para escapar, y él en su afán de atacarla le lanzó algunos Kunai, uno de ellos impactó en una mariposa, partiéndola en pedazos. Algunos metros más adelante, pararon para quedar frente a frente. Ella prosiguió con su sermón:

- Aún puedes cambiar. Si tienes voluntad de hacerlo, agarra mi mano – La joven extendió la mano y se acercó a su hermano. El joven se sobresaltó, entre enojado y nervioso gritó:

- ¡¿Crees que me vas a engañar?! – Naori guardó silencio y siguió con su mano extendida. Naka estaba tan tenso, que no dudó ni un solo minuto en dirigir la espada hacia ella y atravesarla. El jutsu de reemplazo de cuerpo lo sorprendió cuando en lugar de Naori, apareció un pedazo de madera cortado en dos. Desde atrás, algo frustrada la joven preguntó:

- ¿Por qué no me escuchas?, ¡Yo también estoy preparada!

Corrió hacia él, pero justo en el momento en el que iban a chocar, Naori lo atravesó. El ojo derecho de Naka perdió visibilidad, iba a usar el Izanagi. Apareció de pie sobre una gran roca, reía porque estaba convencido de que iba a ganar.

- Has logrado ponerte a mi espalda, no lo haces nada mal. Pero mientras tenga el Izanagi no seré vencido. Terminemos esto – Concluyó sacando su espada. Naori tiró la suya, clavándola en el suelo. Naka la miró claramente sorprendido. Se agachó y observó cómo su pie pisaba las mismas flores que antes había despedazado. Levantó la cabeza, muchas mariposas volaban frente a él. Dirigió su espada una vez más hacia Naori, Jutsu de reemplazo, otra vez. No, no podía ser posible, lo había engañado. Jadeó con desesperación.

- Imposible – Abrió los ojos, podía ver de nuevo – Con Izanagi tendría que haber perdido el poder ocular.

- Izanagi en el que tanto confías no podrá protegerte – Advirtió la joven.

- ¡Cállate! – Naka se lanzó una vez más contra ella. Por más que usaba el Izanagi, no daba resultado. El bucle se repitió tantas veces que terminó por dejarlo agotado. La espada volvió a caer, las flores se despedazaban, las mariposas volaban, la joven frente a él se acercaba de nuevo con la mano extendida.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – Estaba exhausto - ¡Se supone que no hay destino que no se pueda cambiar con Izanagi!

- Asume lo que has hecho, y el futuro que te espera – Insistió la joven. Naka cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo ser perdonado, mis manos están manchadas de sangre.

- Aún así, asúmelo – Acercó más su mano.

Naka gritó con furia, levantó su espada y la descargó contra la tierra.

- Ya no recurriré al Izanagi – Naori lo miró con sorpresa. Por fin se había rendido, había cedido después de tanto tiempo.

- Detén la ilusión y sigamos adelante – Propuso Naka con resignación. Extendió la mano y tomó la de su hermana. Lamentaba haberla abandonado tanto tiempo. La había extrañado. Lo mejor que podía hacer era unirse a ella y aceptar lo que le deparaba el destino.

Un brillo iluminó todo el paisaje, Naori perdió la visión de su ojo derecho, debido al uso de Izanami, pero al final todo había valido la pena.

Cuando todo el destello terminó, la luz de la realidad cubrió al mundo a su alrededor, pero algo no andaba bien. Estando arrodillado seguía tomando la mano de Naori. Cuando alzó la vista para mirarla, sintió que seguía viviendo en un sueño. La punta de una espada, se asomaba por el abdomen de Naori, tosió lanzando sangre en varias direcciones y sus ojos estaban en blanco, uno debido a la ceguera producida por Izanami y otro debido al frio de la muerte. Su cuerpo se balanceó un poco hasta que cayó sobre Naka. Horrorizado contempló como a espaldas de la mujer, Rai Uchiha agonizaba y al mismo tiempo reía. Había aprovechado la situación para asesinar a Naori. La mujer solo era un estorbo, solo la quiso asesinar por diversión.

Naka seguía estupefacto, el cuerpo de su hermana yacía sobre él, inerte. Contempló sin decir palabra alguna o moverse, cómo Rai cerraba los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Murió, pero no sin antes, llevarse a Naori con él.

- Fin del flashback -

- ¿Y que pasó con ese hombre? - Inquirió Kaede, después de un rato de silencio. La oscuridad era más que suficiente para ocultar su silencioso llanto. El sacrificio de su madre por el bien común, le recordaba demasiado a Itachi. La determinación de no perderlo se hizo más fuerte después de escuchar el relato acerca de Naori Uchiha.

- Desapareció – Contesto Itachi . La chica sintió como una mano le tomaba el mentón con firmeza y le giraba la cara hacia la izquierda, el aliento de Itachi rozó su rostro. Aunque no lo podía ver, sabía que la lejanía entre ambos era muy poca – Tu madre no murió en vano. Luego de su muerte el clan reconoció el error que había cometido y vivieron en paz durante muchos años, sin usar el Izanagi excepto en casos de extrema urgencia.

- Gracias – La voz le había salido ahogada debido al llanto, nunca creyó que su madre había sido tan valiente, una heroína digna de ser reconocida y no olvidada. Una vez más, sintió como le hervía la sangre al recordar a Danzo. Ese hombre no solo la había aislado de la verdad y tratado con desprecio durante trece años, también había arruinado la vida de Itachi.

Unos labios rozaron los suyos casi imperceptiblemente, de repente no los pudo sentir más.

- Solo yo puedo agradecerte a ti, por lo que vas a hacer por mí.

Esta vez, no la besó superficialmente, lo hizo con pasión. Kaede no podía sentirse más miserable después de eso. Itachi solo deseaba vivir el tiempo necesario hasta que Sasuke fuera a buscarlo. No sabían cuánto tiempo faltaba para eso, no era poco, ni tampoco demasiado, estaba claro. Pero Kaede no quería seguirlo viendo solo por algunos años, ella quería verlo toda la vida, hacerlo feliz.

Después de un rato, el cansancio pudo con ambos y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo, durmiendo tranquilamente, olvidando las preocupaciones, añorando que el momento de la separación no llegara tan pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

- 2 AÑOS DESPUES –

- Has crecido, Kaede – Dijo Hiruzen sonriéndole a la joven delante de él. Kaede llegó de repente a su despacho, parecía tener urgencia por hablar con él - Parece como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando eras una chiquilla traviesa. Ahora mírate, te has convertido en toda una Kunoichi, tan buena eres que violaste la barrera sin ser detectada. Debo suponer que Danzo no sabe de tu presencia aquí ¿o sí?

- No Hokage-Sama, todavía no ha podido capturarme, aunque no le voy a negar que sigo temiendo por mi vida– El cambio físico en Kaede, no era demasiado notorio. Había crecido en estatura y era un poco más esbelta, lo que aumentaba su atractivo considerablemente. También había tenido que cortarse el lacio y cobrizo cabello hasta el mentón. Era lo que más amaba de sí misma, pero no podía seguírselo permitiendo. Para muchas Kunoichis el cabello no era más que un estorbo. – Debe de suponer que mi visita es de carácter urgente. Yo quisiera saber de su opinión acerca de algo.

- Sí, soy consciente de eso. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo ha estado Itachi?

Todo el tiempo pasado no había sido en vano. Kaede tuvo que abandonar durante dos años a su amado, para entrenar en una aldea lejana, mejor conocida como la aldea del lobo aullante. Un lugar en el cual las hierbas medicinales y los venenos contribuían al sostenimiento de los habitantes. Allí la chica se había especializado en todo tipo de medicamentos, principalmente en el que curaría la agonía de Itachi. Debía de enviárselo cada mes puntualmente. Pero el mayor objetivo de Kaede no era convertirse es una gran "Curandera". Era encontrar la cura de la enfermedad del chico, lo cual no se le estaba dando para nada fácil. A pesar de que su mentor era el mejor proveedor de hierbas y creador de medicina, para ninguno de los dos estaba siendo sencilla la creación del medicamento.

- Itachi… No he podido saber mucho de él – Expresó con angustia – La última carta que me envió tiene dos meses de antigüedad. Hokage-Sama es verdad que esa medicina ha logrado detener un poco el curso de la enfermedad, pero no he podido encontrar una cura y si no lo hago a tiempo, morirá.

- Kaede, entiendo que quieras salvar su vida a toda costa. Pero debes de tener en cuenta, la elección que hizo de morir tarde o temprano a manos de Sasuke, no podrás hacer nada en contra de su decisión.

- Yo… Solo quiero que tenga una muerte digna – Estaba a punto de romper a llorar. La frustración era grande, la sensación de estar perdiendo algo valioso también - Él lo oculta pero sé que siente dolor, he visto cómo vomita sangre. Esas plantas solo lo mantienen vivo, no sirven para curarlo ni tampoco para detener muchos de los síntomas, yo no puedo seguir viendo como sufre.

- ¿Y él sabe que estás buscando la cura a su enfermedad? - Hiruzen escuchaba atentamente a la chica, sin poder ocultar la sensación de sentirse vigilado. Danzo jugaba bien sus cartas. No podía saber si realmente la presencia de la chica en la aldea había pasado desapercibida.

- No, pero lo sabrá cuando sea el momento indicado. Hokage-Sama sé que no quiere que Itachi muera, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Sé que usted al igual que yo, desea con todas sus fuerzas encontrar al menos una manera de evitarlo.

- Tienes razón, no quiero que muera y haría lo que fuera para evitarlo- Admitió el Sandaime con expresión pensativa - Pero Itachi decidió su destino hace mucho tiempo, nuestros deseos no bastaran para evitar lo inevitable. ¿No crees que tanto Itachi como Sasuke descansarán cuando todo esto termine? ¿Cuándo no hayan muertes, ni odios, ni venganzas con las cuales cargar?, no podemos ser egoístas con sus deseos.

- Yo no soy egoísta – Kaede sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente - Si lo piensa bien, el hecho de ser la marioneta de toda una aldea no ha sido fácil para él. La solución para todo no es la muerte, yo no creo que la vida de Itachi haya sido justa. Solo quiero darle una segunda oportunidad de vivir con tranquilidad, como se debe y creo que ya tengo un plan para que todo sea así.

- Si es tu decisión, no tengo forma de contradecirte. Has madurado mucho Kaede, sabes de lo que hablas, claramente ya no eres una niña – Hiruzen compuso una diminuta sonrisa de orgullo - Pero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado, no creo que Itachi esté de acuerdo con lo que sea que piensas hacer.

- En un principio no lo estará, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por él, y no pienso renunciar. – La chica se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, no sin antes hacer una última inclinación de respeto.

- Demasiado propio de ti, Kaede – Volvía a sonreírle, echaba de menos a la chica escandalosa de siempre. A pesar de los años, Kaede siempre sería una pequeña para él - Después de todo no has cambiado tanto.

- Téngalo por seguro. Muchas gracias por todo Hokage-Sama y espero que los exámenes Chunnin sean todo un éxito. – Haciendo un último gesto de despedida, desapareció.

- Lo serán.

- DOS SEMANAS DESPUES -

La pequeña residencia ofrecía un aspecto demasiado ilegal. Kaede rió con fuerza, al imaginar a un hombre tan decente como Itachi, perteneciente a uno de los más poderosos clanes del mundo y poseedor de modales impecables, viviendo en semejante pocilga. Seguramente seguiría con su habitual expresión, excepto por una perfecta nariz un poco arrugada en señal de disgusto.

- ¿Y tú que haces por aquí muchacha? – Preguntó la recepcionista (Que se parecía más una prostituta que a una simple recepcionista) mirando con desconfianza a la chica.

- Estoy buscando a dos hombres de capa negra con nubes rojas, ¿Sabe si se encuentran aquí?

La mirada de la mujer cambio de desconfianza a asombro y luego a enojo.

- No, no he visto a nadie vestido así por…

De pronto, las palabras de la mujer dejaron de ser comprensibles para Kaede. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver a Itachi bajar por las escalas de la residencia con expresión seria y un poco ausente. Todavía no se había percatado de que ella estaba ahí.

- ¡ITACHI! – El joven alzó la vista con parsimonia. Un rastro de sorpresa inundó su rostro, pero pudo controlarlo justo a tiempo. Luego compuso una sonrisa casi invisible.

- Kaede.

Corrió hasta él para sorpresa de la recepcionista. Se detuvo cuando estuvieron muy cerca y lo envolvió entre sus brazos, dándole un suave abrazo. Si hubiera podido lo habría abrazado con posesividad o besado con locura, pues dos años eran demasiado tiempo para alguien que amaba con intensidad; pero debido a que él no estaba precisamente en excelentes condiciones, lo mejor que podía hacer era controlarse.

- Estamos en público, niña – Los saludos de Kisame nunca incluían un "Hola" pero aun así, tenían un toque de amabilidad original. Aquel hombre no solo simpatizaba con Itachi, la chica y él eran algo así como amigos.

- Kisame, sé que en el fondo estas inmensamente feliz por verme de nuevo.

- No me quejo – Respondió Kisame con su afilada sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y se fue dejándolos solos.

- Kaede, debo decirte algo pero tiene que ser en privado – Susurró Itachi. Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo para alguien como él, se giró para adentrarse en la nada agradable residencia. Subió por unas improvisadas y poco seguras escalitas y se adentró en una de las habitaciones.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Aparentemente, el chico se encontraba con muy buena salud, así que no parecía ser algo demasiado grave, o por lo menos no para ella. Pero aun así algo no andaba del todo bien, sabía que la noticia que estaba a punto de recibir representaba un problema en sí.

- Orochimaru se infiltró en la aldea. – Kaede alzó ambas cejas. Después de un rato de meditación, rodó los ojos.

- Y con "Orochimaru" te refieres a…

- El hombre que estaba en akatsuki cuando recién llegamos, el que trató de matarme ¿no lo recuerdas? –Tardó un buen rato en recordarlo. Orochimaru…el tipo que era todo un fenómeno, un científico loco con una gran obsesión por las serpientes y los Uchiha. Un día sin siquiera esperarlo, Itachi fue atacado por él. El hombre serpiente trató de matarlo pero al final no tuvo más elección que abandonar a Akatsuki. A pesar de todo, Itachi le mostró compasión y le propuso marcharse, a lo que Orochimaru accedió.

"¿Por qué eres así?" Fue el primer pensamiento que embargó en aquel entonces a Kaede una y otra vez. Nunca en la vida terminaría por comprender a un chico tan… ¿Bondadoso?

- Si, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué carajos fue a Konoha?, creí que no le interesaba la aldea.

- Creo que está tratando de llevarse a Sasuke – La mirada de Itachi era intensa. No eran simples suposiciones, él estaba casi seguro.

- ¿Qué? – Esa serpiente asquerosa nunca le había causado una buena impresión.

- El desea obtener el poner de algún Uchiha, y su única opción ahora es Sasuke. Hay otra cosa que me preocupa. – El pelinegro estaba angustiado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a temer por la vida de su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- El Tercer Hokage… Fue asesinado por Orochimaru. – Por un momento la expresión de la chica fue neutra; más tarde, empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación para evitar caerse al suelo ante una noticia como aquella.

- No, no, no… No es posible.

- Lo lamento, sé que lo apreciabas.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Él era nuestro único apoyo. – Paró frente a la ventana, que ofrecía un lindo paisaje, pero no lo suficiente como para brindarle algo de consuelo. Solo el Tercer Hokage se había atrevido a confiar en ella, a ser como un padre, cómo era con todos los habitantes de la villa. ¿Y ahora que se supone que debía de hacer?

- Tenemos que hacer acto de presencia en Konoha. De lo contrario podrían dejar de velar por Sasuke. No quiero que se aparte de la aldea o que Danzo decida acabar con él. –Itachi no permitiría que tocaran a Sasuke, no dejaría que sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano.

- ¿Qué? Si mi padre me ve en Konoha, no va a dudar ni cinco malditos minutos en matarme y lo sabes. – Cuando volvió a mirar a Itachi, lo encontró algo pensativo mirando hacia el suelo, hacía algún tiempo no lo veía de esa forma y eso produjo un pequeño impacto en su corazón - Además, existe una gran probabilidad de que Danzo se convierta en Hokage.

- Danzo recuerda mi amenaza, no será imprudente – Cerró sus oscuros ojos para concentrarse un poco más- el trato siempre fue dejar en paz a Sasuke y tratarlo como a un Shinobi normal a cambio de la verdad. Y en cuanto a ti, mientras yo esté contigo y tengas el Sharingan, Danzo se verá obligado a actuar con prudencia. – Algunos meses después de abandonar la aldea, Kaede seguía siendo buscada por Anbu. Los ataques eran continuos pero nunca tenían éxito por parte de Raiz. En el último ataque efectuado por Anbu, la chica conoció el alcance de sus poderes.

Ocurrió una noche en la cual fueron perseguidos sin descanso. Hasta que en cierto momento, tuvieron que encarar al gran grupo de ninjas pertenecientes a raíz. Estaban tan acorralados, que sin darse cuenta y debido a la alteración del momento, Kaede activó su Sharingan sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Todos se quedaron estupefactos, mirándola a los ojos. Hasta que Itachi, se atrevió a distraerse de la batalla para mirarla también. No lo tomó por sorpresa, después de todo, la castaña era hija de una Uchiha, una bastante poderosa. Después de aquel suceso, las persecuciones se detuvieron y Kaede no volvió a usar su poder ocular.

Sabes perfectamente que mi Sharingan no me salvara en caso de que me ataquen, en lugar de eso no seré más que una carnada fácil. – El amplio paisaje se extendía frente a ella, después de todo, aquel sucio lugar no era tan malo.

La prioridad era pensar en qué haría a partir de ese momento. La muerte de Hiruzen era un problema grave en sí.

¿Y si Danzo se convertía en Hokage? Seguramente, la villa entera se echaría a perder.

- Tú nunca has sido una carnada fácil, no te subestimes tanto Kaede- La voz del chico se oía cada vez más cercana, hasta que terminó por llegarle al oído. ¡Dios! cuanto lo había añorado durante todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – Preguntó la chica, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él. Estaban tan cerca que podían chocas sus alientos. Se dieron un rápido beso, luego otro y otro más.

- Tal vez – Respondió el chico entre beso y beso. Procedió a tomar el mentón de la chica y echarlo hacia atrás para morderle el cuello con suavidad. Paseaba su lengua, dientes y labios de un lado a otro en el cuello de Kaede, saboreándola con libertad. Después de todo, realmente la había extrañado, más de lo que era sensato.

- Eso no me hace sentir mejor. – Con rapidez, Kaede se ocupó de la capa de akatsuki, la tomó y la tiró lejos. Mientras tanto, el chico introducía una mano dentro de su camiseta y le aplastaba un pecho suavemente arrancándole gemidos. Ambos estaban perdiendo el control de inmediato.

- ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? – Inquirió Itachi, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua. Kaede respondía con gemidos, las palabras se perdían en su garganta saliendo en forma de sonidos llenos de placer.

- No es útil. – Logró responder. Luego de un rato, la muchacha fue arrojada en la cama con suavidad mientras el chico se disponía a seguirla besando. Pero ella sorpresivamente se giró para ponerse sobre él. Empezó por acariciar rítmicamente con la entrepierna, la creciente erección bajo el pantalón de Akatsuki.

¿Hasta dónde iban a llegar en aquel desesperado intento de borrar dos años de ausencia? Ya no eran niños, eran jóvenes y por obvias razones, el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro era mucho mayor. Como una carga que a ratos se hacía demasiado pesada, como en ese preciso instante. La respiración de Itachi se volvió tan profunda, que podía escucharse por toda la habitación. Ni siquiera en momentos como ese perdía la dignidad y la elegancia características de él. Para sorpresa de Kaede, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de decir:

- Gracias. – Era el agradecimiento por todo el esfuerzo hecho durante dos años, en los cuales la muchacha tuvo que irse lejos y buscar la receta adecuada para controlar la enfermedad del pelinegro. Habían cosas que no podían ser pasadas por alto, como el hecho de que la relación de ambos estaba basada en el agradecimiento y la comprensión. Más que amantes eran cómplices, compañeros, y ya no habría manera de separarlos.

Ambos movían las caderas con naturalidad y determinación. Los gemidos de la chica, las respiraciones del chico, el superficial orgasmo que se avecinaba. Cuando por fin llegó, Kaede gimió tan fuerte que Itachi tuvo que taparle la boca con una mano. La miró con ternura, aquella escena había sido devastadora para él. Cualquier pequeñez lo hacía sentir un poco más cansado, y lo que pasó no fue la excepción.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Pidió la chica después de abrazarlo nuevamente. Ya no se atrevería a separarse de él por más tiempo, tendría que volver a la aldea del lobo aullante pronto, pero no iría sola. Esta vez lo llevaría y encontraría la cura definitiva para su enfermedad.

- Sí.

- No mueras. – Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, no discutiría con nadie acerca de lo que iba a pasar con Sasuke en el futuro, después de todo, no tenía opción y Kaede parecía haberlo aceptado desde un principio ¿Por qué repentinamente se negaba a aceptar lo inevitable?

- Basta. – Ordenó con imponencia, pero aun así apartó con suavidad a la chica de su regazo. El hecho de que ella no admitiera lo que iba a pasar, suponía una dificultad. La adoraba, pero lo único que podía hacer era alejarla, la razón por la que la mantenía a su lado era egoísta, algo poco propio de él, pero que no pudo controlar cuando solo era ella la única persona que quedaba en el mundo capaz de amarlo a pesar de todo. En algún momento tendría que persuadirla de irse lejos, de vivir donde ni Danzo ni él, le impidieran ser feliz. Vivir con tranquilidad.

- … - Kaede lo miraba suplicante, consciente de que había cometido un error al decir eso. A ese paso solo lograría que el chico la apartara de su vida, para poder cargar con sus problemas en la soledad.

- Kisame nos está esperando. – Ni siquiera la miró cuando lo dijo. Tomó la capa que estaba en el suelo, arregló un poco su aspecto desordenado y se marchó sin una sola palabra más.

Las tres figuras encapuchadas se hacían cada vez más grandes conforme se acercaban a la aldea. Después de un rato pudieron divisar todo el paisaje, la mayoría de casas estaban destruidas, al parecer Orochimaru estuvo a punto de apoderarse de la aldea, pero el tercer hokage dio su vida solo para salvarla. A través del sombrero característico del uniformes de Akatsuki, Itachi y Kaede observaron con melancolía a la aldea que no veían hacía ya un tiempo. A pesar de estar bastante dañada, no perdía el ambiente alegre que siempre había tenido.

- Vaya, sobrevivieron… Apenas – Dijo Kisame con su casual sonrisa afilada – El daño es extenso.

- No hace mucho fue la época de gloria, mira ahora. – Detrás de las palabras de Itachi, no se escondía nada más que frustración, la aldea se encontraba casi destruida. "Maldito seas, Orochimaru" Kaede, estaba furiosa. Desde que llegaron a la villa, guardó silencio (Algo poco natural en ella) Para no provocar un escándalo, debía de mantener la cordura, de lo contrario Danzo no duraría ni un minuto en ir a por ella.

- Hmh, suenas algo triste – Reprochó Kisame - No me digas que todavía extrañas a tu antiguo hogar.

- No, no lo hago.


	11. Chapter 11

La aldea se extendía frente a ellos majestuosamente. Los habitantes reparaban sus casas bajo el prominente sol matutino, sin siquiera imaginar que dos supuestos criminales y una desertora los vigilaban desde arriba.

- ¿Sabes dónde está? – Preguntó Kisame. Aun estando bajo los efectos de un genjutsu, actuaba con completa normalidad. No parecía sospechar nada, y aun si lo hacía, lo ocultaba totalmente.

Kisame, estaba programado para cumplir las órdenes de Itachi, sin rechistar. La misión principal que se les encomendó fue la de capturar al jinchuriki del kyubi, pero el real motivo de la aparición en Konoha, no era ese.

- Si – Susurró el pelinegro secamente. Se atrevió a mirar a su compañera. Durante todo el camino la ignoró, no quería ver la reacción que ésta tomaría al ver a su antiguo hogar destruido y carente de un Hokage tan benevolente como Hiruzen.

- Entonces será fácil – aseguró Kisame.

- Vamos – Silenciosamente y tan rápido como las capacidades ninja les permitían, se adentraron en la aldea.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – Inquirió la chica de repente.

Kisame no cuestionaba las acciones de su colega debido al genjutsu en el que se encontraba, mientras que Kaede se había limitado a guardar silencio durante todo el camino, hasta que la curiosidad pudo con ella.

- Tengo que descansar un rato– Los aldeanos no parecían notar la fría presencia de Akatsuki. En algunas ocasiones una extraña sensación los hacia girar en busca de algo que no comprendían. Pero al hacerlo, se percataban de que aparentemente nada estaba fuera de su lugar. El alcance del poder de Itachi era inmenso, pero solo había certeza de algo después de todo: Si abusaba del poder, terminaría tan desgastado que luego no podría levantarse.

Kaede no se atrevió a preguntar más de la cuenta. Captaba a simple vista el deseo que tenía Itachi de ver a su pequeño hermano después de tres años. Tres largos años de ausencia, en los cuales día tras día, Sasuke debió de haber trabajado arduamente para lograr obtener el poder que necesitaría en un futuro no muy lejano para derrotar a su hermano mayor. Era una sentencia, una condena de muerte exacta.

Pero que al fin y al cabo todo desembocaría en una mentira… Tarde o temprano, Sasuke sabría la verdad, y de eso Kaede estaba más que segura. La verdadera razón tras la matanza Uchiha, era un hecho del cual pocos tenían conocimiento, pero que en algún momento dejaría de ser un misterio, para salir a la luz pública.

A pesar de todo, esa diminuta intuición era algo que prefería no compartir con Itachi.

El trio hizo una parada en la tienda de dango para descansar un rato. Llevaban aproximadamente una semana andando en medio del bosque, no precisamente en buenas condiciones. Itachi debía de soportar una gran carga de dolor, que en ocasiones debilitaba su eterna voluntad. Pero nada era suficiente para detenerlo.

- Toma el medicamento de una vez – Ordenó la castaña, al observar el pálido semblante del pelinegro. Estaba a punto de colapsar. La chica insistió poniéndole el frasco de pastillas en la mano. Por un largo momento se miraron intensamente antes de que él procediera a tomar una píldora.

- Eres un pequeño incordio, niña – Kisame rió ante sus propias palabras para luego proceder a tomar de su té.

Antes de que Kaede pudiera responder a la acusación de Kisame, un hombre de alta estatura y cabello blanco algo alborotado se puso de pie frente a la tienda. Giró su rostro hacia atrás enseñando la máscara que lo cubría casi totalmente.

Kakashi, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Por mucho tiempo, perteneciente a Anbu. Popular por cargar con la muerte de sus dos ex compañeros, Rin y Obito. Hacia sólo algunos años Itachi y Kaede habían estado bajo su mando.

Kakashi, podía sentir algo extraño en el lugar, al girar la cabeza se encontró con que unos peculiares individuos de capas oscuras y sombreros que tapaban sus rostros se sentaban a pocos metros detrás de él. Ninguna de esas tres personas parecía pertenecer a la villa. Eran forasteros.

Sacó su famoso libro "Icha, Icha Paradise" y se dispuso a leerlo mientras esperaba.

- Hola amigos – Saludó a Kurenai y Asuma que pasaban por el lugar coincidentemente - ¿qué hacen por aquí?

- Anko nos pidió que fuéramos por un poco de arroz para ella – Respondió Kurenai, ligeramente sonrojada.

- ¿Tú qué haces además de estar en tu profunda lectura? – Preguntó Asuma con tranquilidad.

- Acabo de encontrarme con alguien – Miró de reojo, hacia el lugar exacto en el que se encontraban sentados Itachi, Kaede y Kisame - y Sasuke no tardará en llegar – Agregó, haciendo que el pelinegro se tensionara de inmediato.

- Tú no eres de los que se encuentra a alguien… - Kurenai y Asuma miraron hacia la tienda con curiosidad.

Con una sola mirada dirigida por Itachi, Kisame y Kaede comprendieron lo que tenían que hacer… Huir. Justo en ese instante un Sasuke más alto y de apariencia menos inocente a la tenida unos cuantos años atrás apareció en escena.

- Kakashi, es raro que usted aparezca antes… ¿A qué se debe?

El hombre suspiró antes de decir:

- A veces tengo qué – Sasuke lo observó con ingenuidad, para luego dirigir la mirada al mismo lugar que su maestro.

Aparentemente no había nadie.

- Comamos en otro lado, no se me antoja este lugar.

- Hmh – Kakashi se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, y con un leve asentimiento de su parte, la pareja se esfumó del lugar.

Caminaban por el puente de Konoha. Trataban intencionalmente de llamar la atención, y al parecer ya lo habían logrado en la tienda de Dango. Solo quedaba esperar a que en aquel aislado lugar aparecieran los compañeros de Kakashi quienes venían persiguiéndolos, para provocar un enfrentamiento

- ¿Lo viste? – Preguntó Kaede melancólica, tomando por sorpresa a sus camaradas – Cada día se parece más a ti.

El aludido no respondió nada. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos recordando la breve imagen de un Sasuke mayor, con la apariencia que todo Ninja perteneciente su aldea debía de tener. No estaba para nada decepcionado por el cambio visto en Sasuke, al contrario se daba cuenta de lo mucho que su hermano había crecido y de lo poco que faltaba para que pudiera alcanzarlo.

- Ja, ja. Espero que el chico no sea tan duro como tú, Itachi – Expresó Kisame riendo con malicia.

De un salto, aparecieron frente a ellos Asuma y Kurenai cortándoles el paso y con miradas de desconfianza en sus rostros.

- Ustedes no son de por aquí – Acusó Asuma. Estaba alerta y en posición de pelea. - ¿Qué están haciendo en nuestra aldea?.

- Tiempo de no verlos… Asuma…Kurenai – Saludó Itachi respetuosamente. En el fondo, sentía admiración por ellos. Eran buenos ninjas, seguramente el pasar de los años los había hecho más poderosos.

- El hecho de que sepas nuestros nombres, es porque eres un ex shinobi de nuestra aldea.

Con lentitud, el pelinegro alzó el gran sombrero que le tapaba parcialmente el rostro para enseñar sus ojos. Los shinobis de Konoha ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

- Tu… eres… - El aludido removió su sombrero con paciencia para mostrarse totalmente. Después, desabrochó parte de la capa que también lo cubría, para no dejar duda alguna en los ninjas frente a él sobre quién realmente era.

- ¡Ja! – Asuma sonrió – Que sorpresa… Itachi. Itachi Uchiha. Así que, déjame adivinar… ¿Vienes con Kaede? – Inquirió observando la figura detrás de ellos. Al ser nombrada la chica no tuvo más opción que despojarse del sombrero y abrirse la capa.

- ¿Son amigos de ustedes? – Kisame también tomó su sombrero – Creo que debo presentarme. Espero que lleguemos a intimar, mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki.

- Sabemos quién eres Kisame – Kurenai se atrevió a hablar después de un largo rato de silencio –Eres de la aldea de la neblina. Acusado de espionaje y de la muerte del señor feudal, eres un ninja perverso de la tierra del agua, buscado en todas las naciones.

- Eres un criminal de alto nivel, clase S – Agregó Asuma – Prominentemente destacado en el libro bingo. Itachi, debo reconocer que el que vengas a esta aldea y te muestres después de lo que hiciste demuestra que tienes agallas.

- Se los advierto – Itachi no estaba dispuesto a pronunciar más palabras solo para perder el tiempo. El momento de pelear se acercaba - No interfieran conmigo, no es mi deseo matarlos.

- Eso suena muy gracioso viniendo de alguien que mató a su propia gente -"Son elite pero no saben nada…" Kaede empezaba a ponerse nerviosa ante las acusaciones que dirigían a Itachi. Él odiaba hablar acerca de la matanza de su clan - Ahora díganme la verdad, ¿Qué pretenden?

Kisame sacó su gran espada y la clavó en el suelo, levantando un montón de tierra en señal de amenaza.

- Empieza a alterarme los nervios. ¿Puedo matarlo?

- Creo que no llegaremos a ningún lado sin pelear- El pelinegro no despegaba los ojos de sus contrincantes ni por un minuto - Solo trata de no exagerar.

- Están más que muertos – Dijo Kisame en tono mordaz. Despegó su espada del suelo y la levantó para atestar un nuevo golpe.

Itachi giró su cabeza solo un poco, para susurrarle a la pasmada Kaede:

- Mantente lejos de esto, trata de rastrear los chakras de Anbus en la zona y avísame si captas alguno.

Ella se limitó a asentir, sintiéndose muy preocupada. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para alejarse lo suficiente.

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki tiraron lejos sus sombreros, preparados para la batalla. Kisame blandeó su espada hacia Asuma quien lo esquivó, volvió a blandirla pero esta vez fue bloqueado por los kunai que el moreno sostenía en sus manos para protegerse.

Kurenai dio un salto hacia atrás y realizó unos cuantos sellos. Su figura se difuminó en el paisaje, lo que indicaba que estaba realizando algún tipo de genjutsu. Itachi activó su sharingan para contrarrestarlo mientras Asuma y Kisame seguían luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin previo aviso, la tela que cubría la espada se removió mostrando cientos de espinas que rasgaron parte del brazo de Asuma.

- Ya es hora Kurenai – Indicó Asuma sonriendo con confianza.

La tierra pareció cobrar vida en el momento en el que se alzó para envolverse en los pies de Kisame e impedirle realizar movimiento alguno. Mientras que unas cuantas raíces que surgieron de la tierra fueron lentamente por Itachi y Kaede.

Ambos fueron cubiertos por fuertes raíces que creían cada vez más. Después de un rato, formaron un gran árbol.

De la parte más alta del tronco, surgió Kurenai sosteniendo un kunai en su mano lista para atacar a Itachi.

- Terminemos con esto – sentenció.

El chico sonrió.

En menos de un segundo, Kurenai se encontraba envuelta entre las raíces de su propio árbol mientras Itachi y Kaede la miraban desde tierra firme.

- Un genjutsu de ese nivel no funciona en mi – Confesó el pelinegro. Sacó un Kunai de su capa de Akatsuki.

Al ver esto la mujer no tuvo más opción que gruñir de rabia, esperando a ser golpeada. Itachi corrió hacia ella para atacarla, pero inesperadamente el genjutsu se rompió y todos quedaron fuera de él. Se agachó para esquivar el ataque, teniendo éxito. Pero en medio de la lucha, fue enviada al lago debajo del puente, de una sola patada por parte del muchacho.

- ¡Kurenai! – Asuma vio con preocupación cómo ella se hundía entre las aguas debido al impacto.

- Yo de ti no me distraería – Aconsejó Kisame.

La mujer se alzaba con dificultad escurriendo agua de todo su cuerpo. De repente, una voz familiar habló detrás de ella.

- Estás a la altura de tu reputación –Era Uchiha Itachi de nuevo.

- Lo mismo va para ti – Otra voz familiar se manifestó en el lugar detrás de Itachi.

Kisame seguía atacando sin descanso a Asuma. En un instante de descuido el moreno dirigió el característico Kunai hacia la cara de su oponente causando un pequeño rasguño.

El hombre pez gruñó de frustración e invocó a gran dragón de agua que emergió del lago en forma de torbellino. Pero inesperadamente, Kakashi realizo el mismo movimiento contrarrestando la técnica de Kisame. Copió el Jutsu de manera perfecta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió Asuma.

- Pues… Ya sabes. Digamos que me preocupé por ustedes.

- Kakashi, eres tú – Cuando miró a los ojos de su nuevo contrincante se encontró frente a él con un sharingan de tres aspas bastante parecido al suyo.

- Me encantará hacerte jirones – Amenazó Kisame blandiendo su espada por segunda vez.

- Kisame, ya basta.

Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron al oír el tono autoritario en la voz de Itachi.

- Si atacas a ese hombre no saldrás ileso. Además tomara tiempo y la conmoción podría hacer que vengan personas indeseadas – "Se refiere a Danzo" Kaede los miraba atenta, aun no podía sentir nada acercándose, por suerte. – Hacer eso sería innecesario, no olvides nuestro objetivo.

- ¿Cuál es su objetivo? – Esta vez Kakashi e Itachi, ambos ex compañeros de Anbu se encontraban frente a frente.

- Estamos buscando algo y sabemos que está aquí – Mintió el pelinegro.

Kakashi dio un salto hacia atrás pero sorpresivamente Itachi fue más rápido, clavándole un kunai por la espalda. Kakashi se deshizo demostrando que era un clon de agua. El original tomó a Kurenai y la alejó de la escena justo antes de que se produjera una explosión.

Una vez más, Itachi apareció detrás de ellos.

Para no pertenecer al clan Uchiha, has perfeccionado el sharingan bien. Sin embargo careces de fuerza física. Te mostraré lo que puede hacer el sharingan de un autentico Uchiha.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Desde unos metros más atrás, la chica los observó aterrada "No puede ser"

- ¡Cierren los ojos! ¡No lo vean a los ojos! – Solo el peliplateado mantenía un ojo abierto, el que portaba el sharingan. Observaba completamente temeroso, la expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro de Itachi.

Todo se puso rojo, el cielo adquirió un tono sanguinario, las nubes y el sol dejaron de parecer alegres o inocentes como siempre lo hacían, en su lugar eran negros, tan negros como el vacío que lo rodeaba. Frente a él, una imagen fantasmagórica de Itachi se alzaba empuñando una espada. Miró a ambos lados para ver cómo sus manos y sus piernas de encontraban atadas en una especie de señal de crucifixión. Era aterrador.

Sin previo aviso, la espada fue clavada en su costado. Chilló de dolor y luego perdió la conciencia.

Parecieron horas cuando logró reaccionar. Seguía en la misma posición, esta vez miró hacia abajo y se encontró con que ninguna herida adornaba su costado. Miró al frente, dos Itachis se hallaban frente a él, una vez más se turnaron para atravesarlo.

"Con el tsukuyomi, el tiempo, el espacio y la masa corporal son controlados por completo. Sentirás que pasaron 72 horas cuando en realidad solo fueron minutos" – Decía Itachi.

Al cabo de un rato, el espectral lugar se poblaba de decenas de Kakashis, al igual que Itachis. Exactamente en la misma posición, torturándolo una y otra vez.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de despertar. Si realmente pasaron 72 horas no podía recordarlas, ya que había perdido la voluntad y parte de la cabeza. Cuando abrió los ojos todo volvía a ser normal, excepto por el extremo cansancio que sentía tanto mentalmente cómo físicamente.

Colapsó frente a Kurenai y Asuma, jadeando en busca de aire. Sentía que se ahogaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Kakashi? - Preguntó el moreno aun con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿Pase tres días en ese mundo y menos de un segundo en este? – Se logró inclinar un poco hasta que en su campo de visión apareció Itachi inexpresivo - ¿Porqué no solo me mata?

- La voluntad de este tonto sigue casi intacta –Kisame apareció a su lado - mientras tú te cansas usando tus ojos, sabes que eso es peligroso

"Esto es malo, muy malo. Le dije que no se sobrepasara" Kaede no lograba concentrarse en los chakras cercanos. Todo alrededor de ella era muy confuso.

- ¿Qué buscas? ¿Acaso es a Sasuke?

- No – Mintió – Es el legado del cuarto Hokage.

Kakashi recordó una de sus conversaciones con Jiraiya, en la que hablaban acerca de la organización de Akatsuki. Aquel grupo de criminales andaba merodeando de país en país en busca de todos los jinchurikis existentes. Debía de esperarlo, esperar a que fueran a por Naruto en cualquier momento para darle caza.

- Se todo sobre ustedes… Se hacen llamar "Akatsuki" ¿Verdad?

"Mierda, alguien se acerca" Algunos destellos de Chakra la hicieron sobresaltar. Se acercaban cada vez más en bandada.

Justo en ese momento Kisame corrió hacia ellos con la Samehada en alto. Listo para atacarlos, pero justo cuando llegó a una distancia considerable, un personaje de cabello negro y traje verde apareció para cortarle el paso de una patada.

- ¡Itachi! –Gritó la chica.

Él la miró comprendiendo al instante a qué se refería, debían de irse y rápido.

- No lo subestimes – Advirtió a Kisame.

Kakashi colapsó una vez más, se hundió en el agua. Gai se giró para cargarlo en su espalda

Kurenai, lleva a Kakashi con el cuerpo médico, Asuma cubre mi espalda, no lo mires a los ojos, solo mira a sus pies y anticipa los movimientos. Ya avisé a los cazadores especiales Anbu. Hasta que lleguen lucharemos con ellos.

- ¡Itachi! – Volvió a llamar al sentirse rodeada.

- No luches Kisame – El hombre pez fue interrumpido justo cuando se preparaba para pelear. Miró a Itachi con curiosidad – Retirémonos. No vamos a arriesgarnos más.

- Justo cuando comenzaba a divertirme – Se lamentó. Los tres miembros de la organización oculta, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro justo cuando un grupo de Anbus llegaba a la zona junto a su jefe Danzo.

- ¡Ustedes! – Gritó a unos cuantos Anbu en la zona - ¡Síganlos de inmediato!

- ¡Sí! – Y partieron rápidamente en busca de los desertores que habían abandonado años atrás.


	12. Chapter 12

- ¡Para! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – El bosque se hacía más denso a medida que se adentraban en él. Llevaban alrededor de una hora corriendo lo más rápido posible sin una razón aparente. Kaede estaba exhausta, poco entendía el repentino comportamiento de Itachi, quien no se dignaba en dar explicaciones y parecía estar buscando algo.

Sin previo aviso se detuvo sobre una rama de árbol, se apoyó en el tronco para no perder el equilibrio y después de hacer una leve inclinación, empezó a vomitar como no había hecho en muchos días. El uso del Sharingan le había causado problemas a su salud.

- Nos están siguiendo – Avisó Kisame, que estaba de pie sobre una rama – No se encuentran muy lejos de aquí. Al parecer estamos en problemas una vez más por tu culpa, niña.

- ¿Qué? – La chica se centró en rastrear el chakra de quienes se acercaban. Era un grupo no muy grande, sin lugar a dudas debían de ser los Anbu, y venían por ella – mierda – fue hasta Itachi y lo rodeó con un brazo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie – Lárguense de aquí, yo me quedo a distraerlos.

- No – El pelinegro la miró. El cansancio se apoderaba más de él a cada minuto que pasaba – Tenemos que seguir juntos.

- Ya lo escuchaste pequeña, tenemos que seguir – repitió Kisame con su casual sonrisa.

- Confía en mí. Todo irá bien – Itachi se giró para quedar frente a Kaede. A pesar de estar enfermo, sabía lo que hacía y hasta donde debía llegar. Era la clase de personas que median cada una de sus acciones minuciosamente.

- Después de esto, tendrás que irte conmigo a la aldea del lobo aullante – El joven entrecerró los ojos, y se quedó en silencio.

- Promételo.

Los cerró en un gesto de meditación, para luego suspirar resignado y responder:

- Lo prometo.

La chica compuso una sonrisa radiante.

- Se están acercando demasiado – Advirtió Kisame. Los tres reanudaron la huida en medio del bosque. Corrieron, hasta que algunas horas después, los chakras persecutores desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Pararon en un diminuto claro jadeando del cansancio. Se quedaron un rato de pie observando el lugar y recobrando el aliento, hasta que las rodillas de Itachi se doblaron enviándolo al suelo. Se agachó y volvió a vomitar.

- Toma esto – La muchacha le extendió una pequeña cantimplora que él tomó con dificultad – Te hará sentir mejor.

- Gracias.

- Y bien… - Kisame se puso de pie frente a ambos - ¿A dónde iremos?

- Tenemos que buscar a ese niño llamado Naruto – Contestó Itachi después de beber la extraña medicina dada por su compañera.

- ¡Por poco lo olvido! – Exclamó el hombre azul. Los efectos del genjutsu puesto en él, iban desapareciendo con el paso de las horas. Había olvidado por completo el sentido de lo que estaban haciendo en Konoha y de lo que planeaban hacer- ¿Quieres decir que tendremos que volver a esa aldea?

- No, en el momento en el que estuvimos peleando ahí, el chico salió con un Sannin Legendario. No deben de estar muy lejos.

- ¿Te refieres a ese hombre de cabello blanco llamado Jiraiya? – Kisame alzó una ceja – No creo que podamos contra él.

- Ambos los mataríamos – El pelinegro se puso en pie lentamente- Hasta los oponentes más fuertes, siempre tienen una debilidad.

- No estarás pensando en… - Kaede lo miró desaprobatoriamente. Había escuchado hablar de Naruto, incluso lo vio hacer unas cuantas travesuras durante el tiempo en el que aun hacían parte de la villa. Le recordaba mucho a sí misma, por ser la clase de niño que solo quería llamar la atención comportándose de manera hiperactiva y chocante, pero que en el fondo lo hacía todo debido al rechazo sufrido en su infancia. La muchacha fue rechazada por no cumplir con las características comunes de la hija de una Uchiha y de uno de los hombres más poderosos de la villa, mientras que ese niño, fue rechazado por contener en su interior a una bestia maligna a la cual todos temían.

La gente veía al chico como una creciente amenaza, muchos preferían no verlo y recordar el terror de una noche desastrosa. Aun así, Kaede no estaría dispuesta a darle caza. Akatsuki solo era un lugar de paso para ella, no iba a cumplir órdenes como aquella nunca jamás en su vida, y sabía que Itachi tampoco estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Sin mencionar el hecho de que ambos tenían conocimiento acerca de la amistad entre Sasuke y Naruto. No se podía negar que por ser parte del mismo equipo, los chicos eran camaradas. Y por lo tanto estarían cometiendo un grave error con arrebatarle a Sasuke alguien que muy probablemente era importante para él.

- Ya sabes que es lo que pienso acerca de eso – Interrumpió, leyéndole los pensamientos a la chica- Y hasta donde puedo llegar.

Ella le sonrió y tomó la cantimplora que el joven le extendía.

- Volvimos a perderlos Danzo-Sama – El Anbu se inclinaba con sumisión, mientras la máscara característica del grupo al que pertenecía ocultaba la expresión de miedo dibujada en su cara – Ellos son cada vez más hábiles, espero que entienda el esfuerzo que tuvimos que hacer para seguirlos por tanto tiempo.

- Era de esperarse - Una sonrisa socarrona oscureció sus facciones - ¿Quién te crees que eres como para venir a pedirme algo así? Es una verdadera lástima que todos ustedes sean inservibles.

- Pero señor hay cosas que…

- ¡Silencio! Nunca les di un límite de tiempo, no me importa si estaban cansados de buscarlos, tenían que cumplir con la orden. ¿O es que se piensan rebelar contra mí?

Con un solo dedo consiguió levantar la venda de su ojo para enseñar el Sharingan que tiempo atrás había pertenecido a Shisui.

- ¡Espere Danzo-Sama!, nunca nos levantaríamos contra usted, le prometo que la próxima vez…

- ¡Ya no habrá próxima vez!, desde un principio no debí de haber sido tan ingenuo y confiar una misión de gran importancia a incompetentes como tú y tu equipo. Desaparece de mi vista de una vez por todas.

Un breve giro en las aspas del Sharingan sirvió para noquear totalmente al joven miembro de Anbu. La capa de Danzo ondeó suavemente al viento después de levantarse de la silla, cubrió una vez más su ojo y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Kaede había resultado ser todo un reto. Después de pasarse tanto tiempo rastreándola, ningún Anbu era lo suficientemente hábil para hallarla. Los Akatsuki no eran sedentarios, Vivian en constante movimiento de un lugar a otro, de una guarida a otra. Algunos miembros cambiaban pero tenía la certeza de que ella seguía allí, detrás del Uchiha que tantos dolores de cabeza le había provocado desde su aparición en raíz. Pero, hasta que no la encontrara y terminara con ella, no tendría la conciencia tranquila, no hasta eliminar las manchas causadas a la memoria de Naori, ella no estaría feliz de saber que su amada hija, había desertado, traicionado y abandonado a la villa por la cual se sacrificó.

Unos toques en la puerta distrajeron al niño rubio que entrenaba en la habitación, el golpeteo fue cada vez más insistente. Suspiró con impaciencia y se bajó de la cama.

- ¿Y ahora qué?, ya voy aguarde.

Abrió la puerta perezosamente. Un joven mucho más alto que él, cubierto por una capa y con el sharingan en sus ojos, apareció por la puerta. Su presencia era bastante intimidante. En un principio lo confundió con Sasuke, pero al detallarlo detenidamente pudo notar que aunque también portaba aquellos ojos, no era el mismo, era alguien más.

- Naruto, ven con nosotros – Parecía más una sugerencia, que una orden. Las palabras de Itachi estaban tan vacías como la expresión de su rostro. Todo carecía de un sentido lógico. Desde que abandonaron la aldea, solo realizaban vagos intentos de satisfacer las demandas de Akatsuki.

Kaede y Kisame se encontraban tras él, ninguno parecía ir enserio con aquella situación, ella sabía qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando y él se mostraba como siempre lo hacía en todo momento aunque fuera importante.

El niño los miró estupefacto, y luego con lentitud avanzó unos cuantos pasos fuera de la habitación. Se paró frente al pelinegro y lo observó detenidamente con la curiosidad típica de un niño travieso.

- Será mejor que lo inmovilicemos, puede escaparse – sugirió Kisame sosteniendo la espada que estaba colocada en su espalda. El niño se sobresaltó pero siguió en el mismo lugar. Todos estaban inmóviles, Itachi ni siquiera miraba al niño debido a algo que había captado su atención. La muchacha se quedó inmóvil, un chakra familiar estaba a solo algunos metros detrás de ellos.

Kisame avanzó con parsimonia pero la voz de Itachi lo detuvo.

- Sasuke.

- Itachi Uchiha – La voz de Sasuke estaba teñida de rencor hacia su hermano.

Naruto se asustó más debido a la sorpresa. No podía entender en qué situación se encontraba exactamente. Todo parecía haber perdido su ritmo habitual para confundirse y mostrarse de manera atropellada.

Kisame sonrió al observar la mirada de rencor en el chico. Tenía activado el Sharingan y se parecía demasiado a Itachi, la mirada difícil de descifrar, los cabellos negros y rebeldes, el aire de grandeza dominante y llamativo, todo en ellos era idéntico pero al mismo tiempo diferente.

- Así que él es…

- Es mi hermano menor – Declaró.

El chico rubio entendió todo de inmediato. Recordó el mayor deseo de Sasuke, acabar con alguien a toda costa, dedicar su vida a darle caza. Reconoció la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraba cuando el gran enemigo de su amigo, era nada más y nada menos que su propio hermano.

- Acabaré contigo – De la mano del Uchiha menor salió una especie de rayo, un Jutsu que parecía ser poderoso. Estaba totalmente enloquecido de rabia ante la imagen del hermano que tanto detestaba – He hecho lo que me dijiste, te he odiado durante todos estos años y voy a acabar contigo – Tomó el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló mostrando una extraña marca.

- Chidori – Reconoció Itachi entrecerrando los ojos, ese Jutsu era característico de su creador, Kakashi. Sasuke no había perdido el tiempo entrenando con él. Mientras que la marca maldita implantada por Orochimaru, hacía de las suyas en el cuerpo del chico, pero nada podía hacerse para remediar lo hecho por el hombre serpiente.

El poder destructivo del Chidori se hizo notar al instante, acabando con todo lo que tocaba. El chico se lanzó al ataque provocando una gran explosión que destruyó parte del edificio. Cuando el polvo desapareció, los presentes pudieron contemplar a ambos hermanos frente a frente. Itachi sostenía la mano del chico que seguía iluminada por el Jutsu. No lo logró impactar o dañar ni un poco.

Poco a poco el Chidori fue desapareciendo, los hermanos se miraban intensamente, Itachi tan inexpresivo como siempre y Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo en un gesto lleno de odio. El hermano mayor dobló la mano del menor en una dolorosa posición, hasta que la descompuso. El chico gritó desgarradoramente.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, el niño rubio se puso en posición de ataque. El chakra que surgía de él dejó de ser normal, para convertirse en el del zorro de nueve colas que portaba en su interior y salía escandalosamente. Kisame tomó la espada y con solo blandirla un poco, absorbió todo el chakra.

El chico siguió intentado la maniobra anterior sin éxito, hasta que Kisame se cansó de la penosa situación y lanzó la espada una vez más.

Kaede sintió otra presencia acercarse, y de repente una invocación apareció frente a Naruto para bloquear el ataque. Era una rana enorme y blindada, la invocación de un sannin listo para la batalla.

Detrás de ella apareció un hombre de cabello largo y alta estatura, en su hombro colgaba a la hermosa mujer que minutos antes habían usado para distraerlo un rato, era un truco estúpido e inútil contra un hombre como Jiraiya, pero no había necesidad de usar más distractores cuando el verdadero objetivo era distinto.

- Ustedes no saben nada de mí, soy Jiraiya, el hombre que se le da mejor seducir a las mujeres que ser seducido por ellas – Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja, estaba salvado – No caigo rendido fácilmente a los encantos de una mujer. Si te conviertes en alguien como yo, ¡se vuelven loquitas del todo!

Los presentes guardaron silencio ante la exagerada aparición del sannin.

"Esto es muy vergonzoso" La muchacha miraba todo con una ceja alzada, los dos personajes juntos eran tan divertidos que debía de aguantarse una carcajada.

La situación se ponía más tensa a medida que avanzaba el tiempo. Sasuke se retorcía de dolor en el piso, Itachi actuaba más impasible de lo normal y Kisame la pasaba en grande. Todo estaba fuera de lugar. El viejo y el chico ofrecían un espectáculo, sin tener en cuenta el peligro que representaban muchos de los presentes en el lugar.

Después de un rato de parloteo sin sentido con su discípulo, Jiraiya se puso serio y dejó con delicadeza a la mujer que tenía colgada sobre su hombro en el suelo.

- Desean llevarse a Naruto, ¿Verdad?

- Así que tú eras la fuente de información acerca de nosotros… - Recordó algunas de las palabras que le había dirigido Kakashi acerca de los objetivos de Akatsuki. Todo lo pasado lo llevó a inferir que Jiraiya era el mayor proveedor de información filtrada en Konoha y por lo tanto debía de ser quien había dado por enterado a Kakashi de aquellos asuntos. – Llevarnos a Naruto, es una orden suprema de nuestra organización Akatsuki.

- No les voy a entregar a Naruto.

- ¡No se metan en esto! – Exclamó el Uchiha menor, todos voltearon a mirarlo, difícilmente se mantenía en pie– Yo voy a pelear contra él.

Itachi lo observó por encima de su hombro. Lo que estaba pasando era algo penoso. Nunca contaron con que el chico los seguiría y aparecería de un momento a otro ante ellos. De alguna manera debió de haberse enterado de lo que pasó con Kakashi y corrió en busca de su hermano mayor para detenerlo.

- Ahora no – Dijo el joven para colmo de su hermanito. El chico, no alcanzaba ni un cuarto de su poder actual, aun había una gran brecha entre ellos que era notoria a simple vista, después de todo Sasuke seguía siendo un niño mientras que Itachi empezaba a adentrarse en la adultez. Los poderes de ambos, aun habiendo una enfermedad de por medio, no tenían comparación alguna. Los dones otorgados a Itachi eran un poco mayores a los otorgados a Sasuke.

Volvió a ponerse de pie obstinadamente y corrió por segunda vez para luchar contra su hermano. Itachi solo lo observó acercarse a él, se giró un poco cuando estuvo cerca y lo tomó de la muñeca deteniendo el golpe sin mucho esfuerzo. Solo bastó con atestarle un puñetazo en la mejilla para enviarlo al otro lado del pasillo.

El chico se estrelló contra la pared y cayó, justo en el momento en el que Naruto lo llamó y corrió en su ayuda pero Sasuke lo frenó con una sola frase:

- ¡Naruto, no te metas!

El chico quedó aún más devastado que antes, sangraba por la boca debido al golpe dado por Itachi. Jiraiya hizo un ademan de ir hasta el chico, pero Kisame le cortó el paso.

- Déjales eso a ellos, no interfieras.

Lentamente el pelinegro empezó a avanzar por el pasillo en dirección al malherido Sasuke. Kaede contempló alarmada lo que pasaba, Itachi interpretaba su papel de criminal de una manera tan brillante que realmente parecía despreciar al pequeño hermano menor por el que horas antes había estado arriesgándose.

Nadie podía interferir en lo que estaba a punto de pasar, todos observaban expectantes la pelea entre hermanos, entre Uchihas.

Itachi se detuvo cerca de Sasuke y se quedó contemplándolo un rato, el chico lo miró con rabia e impotencia, resignado a aguantar lo que fuera que su hermano mayor estaba por hacerle.

- ¡Vamos, mátame! - Era una especie de grito de guerra, la última voluntad de un chico con millones de deseos frustrados, y la miseria recorriendo sus venas cada vez con más furia.

Y la paliza comenzó, un puño aquí, otro allá, no tenía ninguna consideración con él, solo le provocaba más razones para ser odiado. Quería aumentar la sed de venganza en Sasuke para motivarle a querer ser mucho más fuerte. Cualquiera habría pensado en la crueldad con la que Itachi golpeaba a su hermano, pero solo Kaede notaba cómo evitaba mirarlo durante mucho tiempo a los ojos, cómo actuaba una vez más y se adaptaba a ese personaje que él mismo había creado.

El último golpe lo tiró al suelo. Tenía la misma expresión de dolor y frustración que Kaede había visto aquella noche de luna llena. Sasuke seguía siendo un niño, uno al cual la infancia le había sido arrebatada en tan solo un día, con crueldad, transformando aquellos ojos inocentes en unos carentes de amor, que habían visto más de lo que muchas personas podían imaginar.

Con el rostro imperturbable tomó del cuello a Sasuke y lo alzó para que quedara a su altura, acercó los labios a su odio y susurró:

- Sigues siendo débil, y muy poco rencoroso.

Cerró los ojos solo un instante y cuando los abrió de nuevo todo se puso oscuro.


	13. Chapter 13

No existía nada más aparte de la oscuridad, ¿Por cuantas lecciones tendría que pasar para comprender el nivel en el que su poder se encontraba? Tal vez miles, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que avanzaba desde el comienzo de su carrera ninja. Débil, era débil, despreciablemente débil.

- Todavía no tienes el suficiente poder para derrotarme -dijo Itachi desde algún lugar en la oscuridad. La habitación en la que habían muerto sus padres, se empezó a dibujar poco a poco en una esquina de aquel mundo de ilusiones. Los dos parecían estar ilesos, de rodillas y con la vista clavada en el suelo como un par de mártires.

- Estarás 24 horas en este genjutsu reviviendo el día que tanto detestas – Anunció el hermano mayor, antes de clavarles la katana en la espalda a sus padres una y otra vez sin descanso.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar desgarradoramente y tratar de cerrar los ojos para no apreciar semejantes atrocidades. La muerte de tíos, primos, abuelos y otros familiares, se paseaba sin cesar ante él. Tal vez estaba pasando por el segundo peor momento de su vida justo en ese instante.

De vuelta a la realidad, el niño rubio se lanzó en defensa de su más querido amigo, la visión de un Sasuke derrotado y maltratado no encajaba con la personalidad ni objetivos de éste ni por asomo.

Con los ojos vidriosos y unas cuantas gotas de sangre escapando de su boca, se quedó inmóvil. Traumatizado y en estado vulnerable, parecía haber perdido la esencia de la realidad para seguir repitiendo la macabra escena más veces de las que su hermano hizo en la ilusión.

Antes de que la pelea empeorara, Jiraiya realizó una de sus mejores invocaciones, el estómago de rana tapizó cada centímetro del edificio y se enredó en los pies y armas de los enemigos. Incluso pudo atrapar a Sasuke y alejarlo de las manos de Itachi, a lo que él hermano mayor solo se limitó a observar cómo la babosa piel engullía al menor.

- Si se preguntan dónde están – Informó Jiraiya – este es el estómago de una rana gigante.

Naruto peleaba por desprenderse del líquido baboso que pegaba sus sandalias al suelo. Los demás se ponían alerta, era el momento ideal para escapar, antes de que llegara alguien al cual la chica sentía aproximarse.

- Tenemos que irnos – Anunció. Sus compañeros de desprendieron con dificultad de la baba y echaron a correr como alma que lleva al diablo directo hacia un pequeño hueco que faltaba por rellenar.

- Nadie sale de aquí sin mi permiso – El sannin realizó algunos sellos para intentar cerrar el hueco del estómago de rana, lográndolo justo a tiempo.

- Esas paredes son blandas – informó Kisame mientras seguían corriendo hacia la recién cerrada salida.

Una gotita de sangre resbaló por uno de los ojos de Itachi inmediatamente después de quemar el lugar con el fuego de Amaterasu, un jutsu aún más poderoso de lo que cualquier ilusión era.

- Mierda – Gruñó entre dientes. Itachi estaba a punto de colapsar después de salir del edificio.

- Te sobrepasaste otra vez, Itachi – Kisame lo observó curioso. Lo vigilaba a cada segundo, esperando a que colapsara después del espectáculo presenciado en la posada.

- No es importante – Respondió. Removió el Sharingan de sus ojos haciéndolos lucir tan negros y cautivadores como siempre.

- No puedo darte más dosis de ese medicamento y lo sabes – Él la observó de soslayo.

Seguía esforzándose por seguir adelante cuando el paisaje se tornó borroso y confuso. Sintió como si un rayo le partiera la cabeza antes de perder la conciencia y empezar a caer.

La fiebre subía y bajaba constantemente, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, se esforzaba por despertar pero algo le impedía hacerlo. Con los cabellos negros sudorosos se debatía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, mientras otra persona intentaba hacerlo reaccionar dándole algunos medicamentos y esforzándose por bajarle la temperatura.

Con la ayuda de Kisame, Kaede logró transportarlo hasta un lugar alejado y desierto en el bosque, tuvo que quitarle las ropas y envolverlo en una manta para controlar la fiebre. Su otro acompañante prefirió irse un rato con la excusa de querer vigilar los alrededores.

- Vamos, eres fuerte - Dijo al aun inconsciente Itachi - Estoy segura de que podrás manejar esto.

Él apretó los ojos y dejo escapar un gruñido, estaba empezando a despertar. La noche se apoderaba del bosque y teñía el cielo de colores oscuros, después de un par de horas, Itachi había relajado sus facciones y dormía tranquilo, Kaede estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando una mano se alzó para rozar sus cabellos.

Esos párpados de largas pestañas cerrados, los pómulos un poco ruborizados, la frente perlada de sudor, y esos labios entreabiertos... Los labios, la boca, daba igual con que fuera. Solo ella conseguía extraer su lado poco racional, convertirlo en un animal llevado por los instintos que lo aquejaban a cada rato mientras que cuando se le venía en gana, lo hacía sentir humano, tan común y corriente como cualquiera. Alguien quien no es usado a base de deseos y voluntades ajenas, alguien que merece hacer y vivir lo que quiere y como quiere. Eso creaba una muchacha tan simple como Kaede, la chica de los labios carnosos entreabiertos provocadoramente y los ojos cerrados soñando cosas inocentes... Justo como él dijo, hasta el hombre más fuerte tiene una debilidad y la suya aparte de Sasuke el hermano que amaba como a un hijo, era esa muchacha.

Dejo la manta que lo envolvía a un lado y se inclinó sobre ella.

- Kaede - Llamo lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarla.

Kaede frunció el ceño ante la molesta interrupción de su descanso, con lentitud abrió los ojos y con lo primero que se encontró fue con el Sharingan.

- ¿Qué sucede? - la joven sintió miedo al encontrarse con ese par de ojos frente a ella. Estaban demasiado cerca, lo suficiente como para intimidarla bastante. Una risa nerviosa escapo de sus labios - ¿No estarás intentando...?

- Escúchame bien, tienes que irte lejos de aquí - Interrumpió - Te están buscando y no sé hasta qué punto pueda protegerte, yo... Ya no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo.

Ella se quedó estupefacta, pestañeó varias veces tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, no era razonable el hecho de abandonar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a alguien por el cual te atrevías a luchar como nunca antes habías hecho en la vida.

Todo se quedó en silencio hasta que él lo interrumpió:

- ¿Porque no optas por llevar una vida tranquila? ¿Que no ves que mi muerte se acerca?

- Deja de fingir que no sabes lo que quiero y lo que voy a hacer, porque lo conoces a la perfección... Sé que pocas cosas pasan desapercibidas para ti, si no es que ninguna - Extendió la palma de la mano para tocarle la mejilla - No tienes porque que cargar con todos los problemas del mundo tu solo.

- Yo... Me siento culpable – cerró los ojos, vivía tan consternado por lo ocurrido en el pasado que no se atrevía a saborear nada más aparte de lo que sentía desde el día mas desastroso de su vida- Es algo por lo debo pagar.

- No, era la única opción que podías tomar. No había alternativa y tal vez si se lo dices a Sasuke él lo entienda, ese chico ya no es un simple niño, no como antes.

- Sasuke, solo encontrara paz consigo mismo cuando logre acabar con quien le quitó todo.

- ¿A costa de qué? ¿Una mentira? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Que viva creyendo en una mentira por el resto de su vida?

Se quedaron inmóviles respirando entrecortadamente.

- Itachi... Yo te quiero - acaricio con el dedo pulgar el labio de su compañero - pero creo que desde el principio lo hemos hecho todo mal, no solo tú y yo, todos. Si le dices la verdad, podrás evitar que las cosas empeoren.

- No - Él se alejó de ella y observó el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, los largos mechones negros le tapaban la cara dándole un aspecto triste y resignado - No interferiré más en la vida de Sasuke.

- Si mueres, más que interferir, te encargaras de arruinarla - Se acercó a él y lo observó, las finas llamas de la fogata le iluminaban el rostro, el cabello y los brazos haciéndolos lucir más duros y prominentes - Aléjate de estos criminales y vayámonos lejos de aquí.

- Lo siento - Su voz sonó cortante - Debo quedarme, a reunir la información suficiente… Kaede – Él avanzo algunos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de ella - Vete de aquí.

- No - Dijo resuelta - No me voy. Solo déjame encontrar una cura, solo eso. Después podrás hacer lo que quieras.

Se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

- ¿Porque haces todo esto por mí?

- Tu... Eres lo único que tengo, no quiero perderte.

Se abrazó a él fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello con las manos apretándole el torso desnudo. Itachi vaciló un momento antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta un lugar alejado del improvisado campamento. La recostó bajo un árbol y tomó su bello rostro entre las manos para observarla con solemnidad. La besó dulcemente para después escurrirse de su rostro a su cuello y después hasta el pecho mientras ella entrelazaba los dedos entre su cabello negro y se retorcía bajo él con las mejillas furiosamente enrojecidas.

El joven la despojó de la camisa de un solo jalón. Con las manos le acariciaba los senos, mientras la besaba con fogosidad.

Se quitaron la ropa pieza por pieza sin tener afán alguno, no había razones para ser impacientes cuando se encontraban en medio de la nada.

Al cabo de un rato, estaban desnudos, recostados el uno sobre el otro encima de la fresca hierba del bosque, cubiertos de sudor.

- No pienses en nada - Susurro el pelinegro con el sudor corriéndole por la espalda y bajando en forma de gotitas de sus brazos. Ella nunca lo había visto en un estado tan sensible, con el ceño levemente fruncido por la excitación y las furiosas exhalaciones que se escapaban de su boca.

- Hazlo - Solo basto con una palabra para que el decidiera arremeter contra ella por primera vez.

- Duele - El joven se abrió paso lentamente en su interior mirándola con esos ojos hipnotizadores que por un rato le hacían perder la conciencia y gemir de puro placer. Él provocaba tantos sentimientos en ella, que con solo verlo o sentirlo se convertía en un manojo de nervios. Su cuerpo poco soportaba los estímulos por parte de del joven sin empezar a temblar de pies a cabeza bajo esos dedos, esa mirada y esa bondad que desprendía de él. No podía negar el hecho de que quería vivir junto a Uchiha Itachi por el resto de sus días.

Abrió la boca y pego los labios a su pecho para succionarlo, Itachi le agarró un puñado de cabello y enterró la cara en él, rebosando de excitación.

Le arrancó un pronunciado gemido que expresaba dolor y placer. Despacio, el joven siguió arremetiendo, agarrado a sus muslos y recostado contra su pecho, sintiendo como el deseo entre ambos aumentaba y la última oleada de placer explotaba en mil pedazos haciéndolos vibrar bajo la lúgubre luz de la luna. El cansancio pudo con ambos, Itachi se echó a un lado para volver a recobrar el aliento.

- ¿Te imaginas la cara de Kisame si nos viera así? - Kaede parecía casi divertida de estar totalmente desnuda, jadeando, rodeada de naturaleza. Su mal humor se había esfumado por completo para ser reemplazado por un puñado de sentimientos extraños y vergonzosos que danzaban en su vientre.

Él lanzó una risita espontanea al vacío, hacía como mil años no lo escuchaba reír. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que aquella risa provenía de algo mucho más profundo. El brusco reencuentro con Sasuke y la tortura por la que lo tuvo que hacer pasar, andaba rondándole por la cabeza y arrugándole el corazón. Itachi era un ninja ejemplar, controlaba sus sentimientos, reacciones y acciones con tanta perfección que no parecía ser humano, pero en realidad, su humanidad superaba a grandes pasos la de millones de shinobis que vivían egoístamente y casi sin sentido. Él era diferente, casi anormalmente diferente. La clase de seres que entregan más amor del que reciben y viven por más razones de las necesarias… En resumidas palabras, un ser bueno, y por eso Kaede iba a luchar contra lo que fuera para no dejarlo morir.

- Kaede – Llamó el pelinegro respirando con cansancio.

- ¿Sí? – Ella giró la cabeza para encontrarse nuevamente con el Sharingan activado. Se sobresaltó un poco pero siguió en el mismo sitio de antes encontrándose con que no podía mover ninguno de sus miembros, estaba privada de sí misma.

- Te amo.

Todo se quedó en blanco.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Tora, me llamo Tora.

El gran cuartel de Raíz se encontraba solitario, a excepción de dos figuras, una alta y cubierta por una capa y delante de ella, otra baja y encogida. El chico portaba una máscara con trazos que se asemejaban a la imagen de un gato y ocultaba su rostro totalmente. Era tan solo un adolescente, pero poseía grandes facultades como Shinobi y por ello Danzo se había encargado de buscarlo y traerlo desde una villa lejana.

En realidad no había sido nada fácil obtenerlo, lo tuvo que comprar y no por un precio barato, el chico valía más de lo que aparentaba. Delgado hasta parecer insípido y de rostro juvenil, no llamaba la atención, nadie sospechaba acerca de su fuerza ni habilidad y eso lo hacía un Shinobi prodigioso, digno de ser vendido al mejor postor.

- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, vas a partir mañana a primera hora.

- Entendido.

- Si fallas te matare, recuerda que ahora me perteneces, he invertido mucho en ti. Y no pienso tolerar error alguno.

- No se preocupe Danzo –sama - Y se esfumó del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Ese muchacho, era más frio que Itachi, no tenía razones por las cuales vivir ni luchar, solo lo hacía por inercia, con pocas consideraciones. Era un candidato apto para ser miembro de Anbu, y más que eso…Era tal vez la mejor oportunidad para dar con el paradero de Kaede.

Las dos figuras encapuchadas se abran paso por un caminito a tempranas horas de la mañana. El individuo de mayor estatura portaba en su espalda una enorme espada y llevaba entre sus brazos a otra figura vestida de igual manera pero de un tamaño inferior. Del tronco de un árbol se empezó a desprender un cuarto personaje con la apariencia de una planta y del cual sobresalían dos cabezas, una negra y otra blanca.

- Llévala a la aldea del lobo aullante - Itachi daba indicaciones y Kisame le entregaba el delgado bulto a Zetsu en los brazos - Busca una tienda de medicina llamada Rengyoudou. Allí un hombre que se llama Reishi te atenderá, entrégale a Kaede y dile que se encargue de ella, él sabrá que hacer.

- Nunca creí que te desharías de ella - Dijo Kisame melancólico, le agradaba la chica pero tal vez ya no la volvería a ver. Las decisiones de Itachi siempre resultaban ser definitivas por pequeñas que fueran - era una mocosa amable.

- Debo hacerlo - La detalló por última vez. Cuando dormía parecía estar en paz y le daba tranquilidad al joven. Borrarle la memoria era lo mejor que podía hacer, el Sharingan la haría omitir su ausencia por un tiempo, tal vez un año o dos lo cual era suficiente para hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto al destino y lo que era correcto. Si después de ese tiempo Sasuke no lo buscaba para matarlo, se encargaría de ir a borrarle la memoria de nuevo con el fin de mantenerla alejada el tiempo necesario.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin mirar atrás mientras Zetsu desaparecía con ella deshaciéndose en la corteza de un árbol y Kisame se quedaba inmóvil pensando en lo extraño que era Itachi en ocasiones.


	14. Chapter 14

La luz se filtraba por las cortinas de la estancia. Era un día cálido, los pájaros cantaban y el cielo lucía su alegre color azul. La joven dejaba poco a poco entrar la luz a sus ojos para darles un soplo de vida.

- Buenos días - El hombre de mediana estatura y con el cabello negro recogido en una coleta dejó una bandeja con jarras y vasos sobre la mesita de noche.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunto acercándose al futon sobre el cual ella descansaba.

- Buenos días - Se inclinó hacia adelante restregándose los ojos - Me duele la cabeza horrores.

- Entiendo... - Reishi se dirigió a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Tomó la jarra y vertió la verde infusión en un vaso - Tienes que beber esto, estoy seguro de que te ayudará a quitarlo.

- Gracias...

Extendía el brazo para tomar el té, cuando un dolor punzante en la cabeza la hizo arrojarlo sobre el piso provocando un estruendo.

- ¡Ah!

- Tranquila - La agarró de un brazo y luego de la cintura para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - ¡Kina ven aquí!

Se oyeron rápidos y livianos pasos recorrer todo el camino hasta la habitación antes de que un niño de cabello oscuro y alborotado que aparentaba escasos ocho años apareciera por la puerta con gesto alarmado. El grito de Kaede lo hizo despertar de un sobresalto.

- Kaede-San!

- No te preocupes, estará bien. Sirve un poco en ese vaso y ayúdame a dárselo - señaló el vaso que milagrosamente seguía intacto sobre la bandeja.

El chico realizó la tarea con la torpeza típica en un niño de su edad, derramando algo del contenido de la jarra debido al temblor de sus pequeñas manos gracias a los nervios provocados por la extraña escena frente a él. Se acercó a su padre y a Kaede, y poniéndose de puntitas con algo de esfuerzo le dio a beber el líquido a la joven.

- ¿Se pondrá mejor? - Interrogó con el semblante pálido de los nervios.

- Si, es solo una jaqueca. No te preocupes – Reishi evitó la mirada de su hermanito cargada de incredulidad. Debía de mantener el control sobre lo que estaba pasando, de lo contrario todo saldría irreversiblemente mal.

La ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama, teniendo cuidado de no ser demasiado brusco en el proceso. Afortunadamente la joven pudo controlar su cuerpo una vez estuvo en reposo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro profundo unas cuantas veces tratando de despejar la gran confusión que nublaba su mente.

- Qué extraño.

- ¿Sucede algo Kaede?- Preguntó Reishi con una máscara de inocencia que escondía su ansiedad, la que lo aquejaba desde que el Zetsu había tocado su puerta.

- Nada, nada… por un momento sentí como si estuviera alucinando... - Reishi fingió sentirse extrañado por la actitud de la joven - En fin – Ella volvió a mostrarse despreocupada con brusquedad. El Jutsu actuaba en su cerebro convenciéndola de cosas carentes de sentido, manipulándola y obligándola a eliminar recuerdos y pensamientos que a ratos parecían estar a punto de salir de entre la oscuridad– ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Lo mejor que puedes hacer hoy es descansar, tuviste un largo viaje - Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación lo más rápido posible para no seguir observando a la siempre inteligente chica mirarlo con un toque de inocencia nada propia de ella. Era como si hasta su personalidad hubiera sido modificada, de una muchacha lista y atrevida, a otra ignorante y sumisa, que pretendía demostrar falsa felicidad y vivir sin preocupación alguna.

La voz de ella lo interrumpió alterándolo casi imperceptiblemente

- Reishi.

- ¿Algún problema? - Respondió sin encarar a la muchacha sentada a su espalda.

- No. Creo que es necesario que sepas que eres un gran maestro, prometo nunca más volver a dejarte solo con el huracán de tu hermano. No sé si hará falta decirlo, pero ustedes me hacen sentir feliz, y por eso tendré una deuda de por vida– Claramente sorprendido y con las mejillas teñidas de un tenue rubor, el hombre soltó una carcajada de alivio.

- Y tú eres una buena chica. Olvida eso de que tienes una deuda de por vida, no me debes absolutamente nada. Ahora dedícate solo a descansar.

De un portazo se marchó.

Comenzó a organizar las ideas que revoloteaban como locas en su cabeza, a pesar de que se sentía plena y tranquila, estaba mareada y una serie de imágenes un poco extrañas habían azotado su mente rato después de despertarse. Hombres vestidos con capas negras y nubes rojas realmente extraños mezclados con misiones al parecer de poca importancia junto a personas desconocidas en la organización de Anbu se hicieron presentes en su conciencia.

Ella se encontraba en la aldea del lobo aullante desde hacía mucho tiempo ayudando a Reishi en la creación de una receta que salvaría varias vidas que padecían de una rara enfermedad... Los días que había pasado como aprendiz de Reishi eran inexplicablemente felices, obviamente mucho mejores que los días junto a su padre Danzo del que llevaba huyendo hacía un buen tiempo.

Existía un enorme hueco en sus recuerdos que cada que intentaba rellenar, una enorme barrera la detenía impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Apenas notaba lo confuso de la situación, pero prefería ignorarla ya que sentía que no era importante. Lo que realmente valía la pena era el ahora y si este estaba bien, ¿Qué más podría molestarla? Recordaba también que se había alejado de su padre debido al desprecio que éste sentía hacia ella, y al cansancio que le producía sentirse como una herramienta para la guerra. Por eso prefería no pensar demasiado en el pasado y centrarse en la misión de alta importancia que cumplía con la creación de medicamentos y en el importante entrenamiento que luego le serviría para vivir establemente en aquella aldea reconocida por ser neutral, lo que significaba que no tenían razones para unirse a la guerra ni para convertir a los Ninjas en fuentes de riqueza y poder. En resumidas palabras, la vida que llevaba allí era casi perfecta y por lo tanto bajo ninguna circunstancia debía de ser transformada.

Estaba recostada mirando hacia las luces que entraban en el cuarto e iluminaban la pared, cuando el estómago se le revolvió violentamente, se deshizo de las mantas y corrió hasta el cuarto de baño para vomitar.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

Estuvo un largo rato sentada frente a la taza del baño con las náuseas aun presentes esperando hasta que éstas desaparecieran y poco a poco volviera a sentirse bien. Pensó en las razones por las cuales el mareo acudió a ella con tanta rapidez, pero no encontró ninguna.

Con tranquilidad se alejó del cuarto de baño y salió en busca de la cocina. Sorprendentemente, el mareo se iba para ser reemplazado por hambre.

El sonido del caudaloso río entraba a la cocina desde afuera. Tantas hierbas todas puestas en desorden o (Depende de quién las empleara) en un orden especifico que pocos comprendían, se mecían tranquilamente al ritmo del viento perfumando la estancia de olores agradables.

Él era un hombre muy joven, esa clase de hombres jóvenes que eligen vivir como ancianos porque desde muy temprano la vida no es amistosa con ellos y eso es algo que no pasa desapercibido en las arrugas prematuras y en los lentos movimientos característicos de la gente mayor a la que todo parece suponerle un suplicio.

Vivía solo con su hermano menor Kina desde hacía unos cuantos años. Los dos perdieron a su madre horas después de que Kina naciera y a su padre algunos años después, cuando éste tuvo que sellar a un monstruo sagrado que traía problemas a la aldea en el interior de su hijo menor. Todos los aldeanos sabían que el pequeño portaba una bestia que podría desatarse en cualquier momento y traer desgracias, pero preferían hacer a Reishi y Kina a un lado y vivir como si no existieran. Ese era el castigo al que estaban condenados a soportar durante el tiempo que les quedaba, y la mayor razón por la que el pequeño Kina era casi incapaz de ser un niño feliz, mientras que Reishi se limitaba a aceptar el destino, resignado.

Los minutos se arrastraban con lentitud y todo parecía estar suspendido, detenido en el espacio esperando a caer estruendosamente, ¿Cuándo tardaría en explotar y saberse todo? ¿Unos días, unos meses, quizás años? No podía saberlo, solo asegurarse de cumplir con la petición hecha por Itachi.

Recordó las palabras de Zetsu después de entregarle a la muchacha un día antes de que esta despertara.

"_- Itachi ha usado un Jutsu en ella para modificarle la memoria. Usted deberá encargarse de mantener la ilusión e impedir que lo recuerde, por lo menos algún tiempo hasta que Itachi dé alguna orden. También se encargara de proveerlo con los medicamentos que necesita, eso ya no podra ser labor de la muchacha. _

_- ¿Y cómo pretendes que mantenga una ilusión de ese calibre? _

_- Creo que usted lo sabe con certeza. Ha desarrollado tantos medicamentos y tonterías que si Itachi le encomienda la labor de mantener viva esa clase de ilusión en una muchacha como Kaede es porque realmente sabe de lo que usted puede llegar a hacer. Así que no trate de buscar explicaciones en mí porque no las tengo. Me marcho " _

Extrajo de su bolsillo la bolsa que contenía una especie de polvo verde, agradable a la vista, aparentemente mágico. Una de las muchas recetas creadas en la aldea para crear o mantener ilusiones sin necesidad de poderes especiales más allá de la comprensión de un simple aldeano. Observó con pesar cómo algunos visos se mostraban levemente en medio del polvo, era bello y podía ser ocultado en bebidas o comidas. Práctico y útil, pero que no ayudaba a rebajar ese malestar, el que le producía mentir y manipular a una chica de dominante personalidad como lo era Kaede.

Debía de mantenerla bajo control por un tiempo indeterminado. Si perdía ese control, ella lo empezaría a recordar todo y saldría como loca en busca de Itachi, tal vez no sin antes acabar con Reishi por mentirle.

Rió al imaginarla llena de cólera, no porque le divirtiera hacerla sufrir, sino porque algo muy dentro de sí le decía que todo ese plan estaba por desmoronarse y la verdad pronto saldría a la luz para evitar que un mártir siguiera cavando su propia tumba.

"Así que éste es el lugar" – Tora estaba de pie sobre la entrada de la insignificante aldea. La reparó con cuidado, ese lugar no le producía interés alguno, ni siquiera le atraía. Tal vez era el último lugar en el que habría imaginado que se escondía la joven que buscaba. Pero consiguió rastrearla con éxito, tardó tan solo un mes en dar con ese paradero, y por eso Danzo-Sama iba a estar muy satisfecho. Se propuso a jugar un poco con la presa antes de matarla como era característico en los felinos y para hacerle honor a su nombre* el cual encajaba perfectamente con su personalidad de predador.

Se sentó en medio del camino y buscó entre sus cosas un rollo de pergamino y una pluma para escribir. No hubo necesidad de dar a conocer el remitente ni de expresar saludos para parecer educado, eso no era de importancia ni para él ni para Danzo. Iría al punto sin rodeos y lo enviaría lo más rápido posible para proceder con la misión.

"_Ya encontré a la chica, se encuentra en una aldea neutral cerca de Otogakure. Al parecer vive con un hombre que prepara medicinas y se dedica a comerciarlas. Procederé a empezar con lo importante, no hay de qué preocuparse por el momento" _

Realizó los sellos necesarios para invocar. Una gran ave parecida a un halcón apareció volando en el lugar, puso el rollo entre sus patas y le dio algo de comer para pagar al animal sus servicios. Éste se marchó sin titubear.

Se puso de pie, bostezó exageradamente y con pereza se adentró en el lugar.

Tora: Tigre.


	15. Chapter 15

Las calles se bañaban con la pálida luz proveniente de algunas ventanas, la gente descansaba de un largo día como cualquier otro encerrándose en sus casas para no volver a salir. Algunos mendigos la miraban con extrañeza para rato después desviar su atención hacia otros asuntos más interesantes. La joven de cabello corto y totalmente desordenado se paseaba con un niño de mirada inquieta y de alargada figura mientras la luz de la luna le salpicaba la pálida piel haciéndola lucir casi como la de un cadáver. Las bolsas cargadas de alimentos para pasar algunas semanas se hacían más pesadas a cada paso. Estaba tan agotada que le costaba darse cuenta de que derramaba el contenido de una de las bolsas que llevaba consigo y de que el niño a su lado le jalaba la mano mientras hablaba con un toque de desconcierto en su voz.

Los ojos se le cerraban y volvían a abrirse debido a la falta de descanso. Últimamente pasaba muchas noches sin poder dormir bien, revivía contantemente turbulentas pesadillas cuando conseguía a duras penas conciliar el sueño en medio de la noche. Olvidaba gran parte de ellas pero otras se quedaban para no irse. En su conciencia solo reinaba la imagen de un muchacho de ojos rojos y largo cabello negro mirándola con un toque de cariño mientras ella recorría con sus dedos aquel amplio pecho desnudo haciéndolo ahogar un gruñido en lo más profundo de su garganta.

El sueño se apoderaba de ella junto con la imagen de ese joven, cuando distinguió unos pasos más adelante a una figura que corría en su dirección y alargaba los brazos para prevenir que se estrellara contra el suelo cargando con todo su peso.

Pestañeó un par de veces antes de que el desconocido empezara a aclararse. Al principio solo distinguió una mata de cabello negro espeso y desordenado cayendo en su dirección, luego unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas hicieron presencia en su campo de visión, definitivamente una persona que nunca había visto se acercaba a ella y la conmovía con una belleza casi infantil. Por un momento se permitió creer que ese chico era un ángel, pero ahuyentó ese estúpido concepto al contemplar por un segundo ese par de arrebatadores ojos carentes de bondad… Casi carentes de vida.

- Por poco te duermes– El pelinegro abrió la boca para pronunciar esas palabras indudablemente obvias para después realizar la mejor imitación que tenía de una sonrisa, al parecer bondadosa e inspiradora de confianza.

- ¿Qué? – Kaede habló con una voz algo rasposa y desagradable poco propia de ella, lo que la hizo sentir extraña.

- La próxima vez deberías de ser más cuidadosa.

Abrió más los ojos con sorpresa y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo volviendo a sentir el mareo recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Unas delicadas manos evitaron que se cayera y la sentaron con firmeza de vuelta en la banca, desde allí pudo ver que se encontraba en la misma calle. Por suerte el muchacho había tenido consideración con ella justo antes de que terminara hiriéndose algo, pero… ¿por qué?, no era un aldeano y si lo hubiera sido nunca habría ayudado a la "Bruja" aliada con Reishi y Kina. Reparó bien al desconocido notando que éste no pertenecía a la aldea, desde sus ropas hasta su aspecto se hacía algo evidente.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Oh… - Él se mostró algo sorprendido, para después enseñar otra resplandeciente sonrisa – Lamento no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Tora y pertenezco a Otogakure – Se inclinó grácilmente. Ella se quedó inmóvil, en silencio procesando la información recibida. Él levantó el rostro al percatarse del silencio incomodo en el que se sumió Kaede. La miró con esos ojos brillantes y seductores analizándola minuciosamente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Inquirió la muchacha después de meditar un momento. Él continuó mirándola de aquella extraña manera, hasta que ella retiró su mirada y se sintió enrojecer de golpe.

Se sorprendió al notar que Tora no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente ante su casual mirada cargada de desconfianza. Una parte de ella tuvo una sensación de familiaridad ante la actitud del joven. Él le recordaba a alguien, pero por más que intentaba, no podía adivinar exactamente a quién.

- Estoy cumpliendo con una misión encomendada por mi aldea – "Pero qué descuidada soy" Fue lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Kaede "Todo en él es tan evidente. Hasta tiene la banda de la villa. Este chico no es ningún tonto que viene aquí solo a buscar problemas, ni tampoco es un simple turista, este chico es un ninja y uno de alta calidad" – Debo de quedarme aquí algún tiempo, ya sabes, solo es una de esas estúpidas misiones que debes cumplir para mantener el control sobre las pequeñas aldeas. Ésta es un punto débil porque no pertenece a ningún bando, aunque en el fondo creo que con dejar a estas personas en paz es más que suficiente para que todo esté bien.

Kaede continuó en silencio por otro rato más, hasta que una carcajada prorrumpió en su garganta y salió por su boca destruyendo el incómodo ambiente de golpe.

- Eso es imposible, no los dejaran tranquilos hasta que no consigan hacerlos parte de su "gran" imperio.

Tora alzó un poco la ceja pero prefirió no mencionar ninguna palabra más acerca de eso. Tal vez si ella no fuera tan ingenua y al mismo tiempo tan molesta podría reconsiderar matarla.

Sería un poco triste tener que acabar con ella, una joven de emociones y sentimientos fuertes, algo de lo que él carecía enormemente y de lo que cualquier ninja promedio debía renunciar desde un principio. Pero la energía vital que desprendía la muchacha era tan fuerte que sobrepasaba cualquier poder físico, haciéndola fascinante para él.

Pensó en las muchas jóvenes con las que se había involucrado en los últimos años, todas inútiles y descerebradas tan solo aptas para ser usadas en la satisfacción de necesidades propias de hombres que andan por el mundo sin rumbo alguno. Kaede era notablemente más guapa que muchas de ellas, pero no parecía contar con gran inteligencia, ni tampoco representaba una amenaza en sí, simplemente era un ser intrigante y atrayente para cualquier hombre, incluso para uno de los mejores ninjas en el mundo Shinobi de la talla de Itachi, quien según las descripciones dadas por Danzo se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, lo suficiente para protegerla tanto como protegía a su hermano menor.

Notó el desgaste que se evidenciaba en Kaede, tal vez Itachi estaría muy preocupado si la viera en esas condiciones. Preferiblemente optaría por recuperarla y volver a llevarla con él en lugar de dejarla en manos de un idiota como Reishi quien sospechaba de lo que realmente sucedía con ella pero se negaba a aceptarlo optando por enterrarlo en el fondo de su pequeño cerebro, prefería creer que estaba enferma y no ver la innegable verdad detrás de tantos malestares.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo un poco descortés? - Los ojos verdes del joven refulgieron en la oscuridad llenos de peligrosa curiosidad. Solo conseguiría estar seguro de sus teorías una vez pudiera convencerla de dejarlo revisarla.

- ¿Hmh? ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Tu... Te ves algo débil - Kaede se sobresaltó al oír la desagradable palabra, una chispa de rabia nació en su pecho y se paseó por todo su cuerpo haciéndola fruncir el ceño y apretar los puños. Ese chico comenzaba a volverse demasiado molesto a pesar de haberla salvado y tratarla con cortesía– ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – Respondió con brusquedad. Solo cuando se puso de pie y se giró para huir del lugar sin permitir al joven realizar más preguntas, pudo recordar la inocente presencia de Kina. El chiquillo la observaba un poco temeroso de su brusca reacción, la misma que no mostraba desde la última vez en la que había vivido en la aldea del lobo aullante. La actitud brusca y obstinada de la joven casi parecía haberse extinguido desde el último mes.

- Kina, vámonos – Ella extendió la mano hacia el intimidado infante, hasta que este accedió después de examinar durante un rato a Tora con sus grandes ojos café oscuro. El joven volvía a mostrarse muy inexpresivo, casi como si en el fondo no le interesara la ofensiva actitud de Kaede.

- Kaede - Tora pronuncio el nombre de la muchacha suave y despacio transformando el ambiente de nuevo, casi podía saborear en su lengua cada letra de la corta e insignificante palabra para atesorarla dentro de sí como un vago recordatorio de una víctima poco corriente. Pensó casi con seguridad que lloraría después de matarla, la extrañaría a pesar de solo conocer una pequeña parte de ella. Quizás pensaría en ir y consolar a Danzo, quien en realidad no odiaba a su hija, tan solo no encontraba más opción que de la de acabar con ella por su desobediencia y mal comportamiento.

Se hizo demasiado claro desde el inicio, pudo descifrar tras la típica máscara de frialdad lo mucho que Danzo pensaba en la mocosa, al igual que el rencor que sentía hacia ella después de que se escapara con el maldito Uchiha. Definitivamente, solo existía una solución, matarla para terminar de una vez con todo.

Ella se quedó inmóvil algunas calles más adelante esperando a que el muchacho decidiera pronunciar alguna otra palabra.

- Soy ninja médico, puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Y bien? - Reishi caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de su casa, se había propuesto firmemente a abstenerse de tomar alguna bebida alcohólica para calmar los nervios, lo único que haría borracho seria empeorar la situación.

Kaede se encontraba en su casa bajo efectos de un genjutsu desde hacía prácticamente un mes. Al principio creyó casi con certeza, que el constante malestar en la muchacha se debía a las medicinas que le administraba disimuladamente, pero al final después de estudiar con cuidado los efectos adicionales del polvo resultó no ser eso. Entonces, ¿Cuál era realmente el problema? La chica vomitaba todo lo que comía para rato después estar hambrienta. A veces tenia cambios de humor bruscos e incluso en ocasiones parecía estar muy cansada, tanto que perdía todo el control sobre sus pies y caía de rodillas y para mayor sorpresa de todos, se le hacía difícil volver a levantarse y seguir caminando con normalidad, por lo tanto tenían que llevarla a su cama para que descansara durante el resto del día.

Reishi sentía miedo. Lo primero que se cruzó por su mente, fue la sospecha de que quizá la grave enfermedad de Itachi le había sido transmitida a ella, pero recordó uno de sus recientes descubrimientos: Esta enfermedad solo se daba en algunos Uchihas, al parecer porque estos usaban demasiado el Sharingan, y no se deshacían de sus ojos al notar los inicios de la ceguera o solo porque la enfermedad era característica del clan. Por lo tanto, aunque Kaede fuera originaria de los Uchiha, no era cien por cierto perteneciente al clan y mucho menos se atrevía a darle uso excesivo a su poco desarrollado Sharingan. Lo que agotaba las propuestas acerca de lo que ocurría.

La única solución válida era tan desgarradora que prefería no pensar mucho en ella, a pesar de que una sensación de horrorosa seguridad casi parecía apoderarse de él cada que pensaba en ello, esa posibilidad solo apuntaba a mayores desgracias de las que ya existían. Rogaba porque no fuera eso, porque que todo se debiera simplemente a falta de buena alimentación, entrenamiento o simples cambios hormonales, pero la sensación de estar rondando en una pregunta con la evidente respuesta seguía presente.

Tora parecía un muerto viviente al salir de la habitación, su espalda lucia totalmente rígida, casi tensa debido al estrés, como conteniendo algo. Su rostro lucía algunos tonos más pálido y su boca era una línea difícil de torcer. Se plantó frente a la ventana y como un completo demente soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Reishi se puso de pie y se acercó un poco a Tora en busca de alguna señal o respuesta que contestara a sus preguntas.

- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse Reishi- Escupió las vacías y falsas palabras que se le ocurrieron para hacerlo ver como un grandísimo ingenuo. Estaba temblando de excitación por lo que había descubierto en ella. Tal vez era el día más emocionante de su miserable vida.

La luz le hería los ojos molestamente, se revolcó en la cama unas cuantas veces para tratar de escapar pero no pudo. Se sentía totalmente somnolienta, con los músculos agarrotados debido al reposo. No quería despertar solo seguir durmiendo hasta que no hubiera un mañana que la obligara a levantarse y continuar trabajando. Por suerte, una figura se cruzó frente a ella tapándole parte de la molesta luz cegadora.

Poco a poco la imagen se volvió más clara. Primero pudo distinguir el abundante cabello negro y después el pálido rostro de bellos ojos verdes y atractivos labios carnosos. El muchacho se hizo demasiado notorio para ella y por segunda vez logró hacerla quedar sin aliento.

- ¿Qué paso? - Pregunto la chica restregándose los ojos para poder verlo mejor.

- Te quedaste dormida mientras te revisaba.

- Oh... - Se ruborizó un poco. Tora hizo el amago de una sonrisita avergonzando a Kaede quien desvió la mirada hacia sus delgadas piernas que adoptaban un tono moreno bajo la luz de la estancia - ¿Y qué encontraste?

- No estás enferma.

Un rastro de sorpresa se paseó por su expresión. Se dirigió bruscamente a Tora con muchas preguntas aun no formuladas en los ojos, que tal vez no serían respondidas.

- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?

- Estás esperando un hijo.


	16. Chapter 16

El sufrimiento aumentaba junto con el pasar del tiempo, cada día se hacía más tortuoso que el anterior. Algunas veces se detenía a pesar en qué era peor, si vivir en la soledad o sufrir el dolor físico de una enfermedad. Ambos males eran tan pesados que en ocasiones se hacían insoportables, pero debía de resistir tanto como fuera posible hasta que el momento final por fin llegara.

Llevaba unos cuantos días caminando por un desierto lejano de la civilización en busca de bestias con cola junto a su inseparable compañero Kisame quien a veces lo miraba de reojo y lanzaba frases que casi nunca escuchaba. Lo único que ocupaba gran parte de los pensamientos de Itachi era ella, a cada momento se preguntaba cómo estaba, si se encontraba bien, si no daba demasiados problemas a Reishi o si todavía no le recordaba lo suficiente como para ir a buscarlo.

No negaba que la echaba de menos, ella era la única persona en el mundo que lo hacía sentir medianamente vivo, alguien libre, merecedor de una mejor vida, mucho más que una herramienta, un asesino o un shinobi de alta categoría y utilidad limitada. Y aunque todo aquello fuese mentira, bastaba para reconfortarlo y darle la fuerza que a ratos perdía casi por completo.

Solo recuerdos quedaban de aquellos que había amado. Ella fue la última en perder, pero él se conformaba con haberle expresado su amor antes de decirle adiós de la peor manera. Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar, por los que tocaron su vida, y al final pagar por el daño hecho, por algo que lo atormentaba en la soledad hasta casi volverlo loco.

Se concentró en el camino delante de él, andando de villa en villa buscando Bijus y cumpliendo con tontas misiones, así se pasaba los minutos, las horas y los días. Fingiendo ser inmune a las emociones y a los sentimientos, dando la peor imagen de sí para que los demás no sospecharan de sus verdaderas intenciones. Aparentando no sentir remordimiento alguno por sus acciones cuando la culpa lo carcomía por dentro. Tanto dolor se hacía insoportable, pero era algo necesario. Darlo todo por los demás, por el equilibrio y la paz aunque fueran momentáneos, eran la clase de sacrificios indispensables para el mundo. Porque si unos pocos no se atrevían, ¿Quién más podría cambiar el destino de todo un pueblo?

- Así que aquí estabas – Kaede no se inmutó en lo absoluto por la aparición del muchacho. Siguió observando al rio correr con las piernas colgando de las barandas del puente. Era agradable ver el agua moverse lentamente y a los peces nadar en ella con tanta armonía y naturalidad.

- Wow, me gusta este lugar, es bello - Siguió Tora - pero hace mucho calor, podría afectarte.

La joven no apartaba la vista del horizonte. Solo quería que Tora se fuera y la dejara sola para poder pensar.

- Kaede - Llamo el pelinegro una vez estuvo sentado a su lado, pero ella perseveró en su intento de ignorarlo - ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

- No es de tu incumbencia - Hablo rápido y claro cortando los esfuerzos de Tora para entablar una conversación. Él solo se limitó a sonreír.

- Cuando te conocí, sinceramente pensé que eras muy frígida, pero no creí que lo fueras tanto como para no alegrarte al recibir semejante noticia.

- ¡Cállate! - Cuando por fin se dirigió a él, tenía un toque de demencia en sus ojos, estaban irritados de llorar mientras que su blanco semblante se teñía de algunos parches rojos dándole un aspecto devastado. La consternación de Kaede divertía a Tora- ¡Ésta situación es mucho más complicada de lo que parece! ¡Un desconocido como tú no tiene derecho a juzgar como me siento respecto a esto!

- Oh, ya veo – Él pareció no haberla escuchado y continuó observando tranquilamente el atardecer.

- Perfecto. Ahora vete, desaparece de mi vista.

- El padre... - Ignoró la reacción de Kaede. Se quedó inmóvil aun sentado contemplando el paisaje. Ella guardó silencio, atenta a cada palabra dicha por Tora- Creo que él estaría muy feliz de saberlo.

- Supongo.

- ¿Por qué no lo buscas y le dices de una vez?

- Tora, creo que ese es mi problema - Se levantó con brusquedad lista para irse del lugar - Solo márchate, termina con tu misión o encuentra a otro a quien molestar, agradezco que me hayas ayudado pero ya quiero que me dejes en paz.

Empezó a caminar apresuradamente por el puente para escapar del interrogatorio de Tora, pero él fue demasiado rápido, la alcanzó y la tomó de los hombros con tanta fuerza que le hizo daño. Kaede gruño bajo el brusco contacto y forcejeó para separarse sin mucho éxito.

- Escucha - Se hizo muy cerca de ella, lo suficiente para sentir su aliento y la calidez proveniente de su cuerpo - No estás sola en esto, sé que no te sientes bien pero debes de tener en cuenta que hay personas de tu lado... como médico soy incapaz de abandonar a cualquier paciente cuando sé que no se encuentra del todo bien.

- No te equivoques conmigo, no soy tu paciente.

- Solo quisiera ayudarte... Mi madre… me crió en la soledad, solo pude conocer a mi padre cuando ya estaba a punto de morir. Él fue un gran shinobi pero mamá pensó que había muerto en una misión, así que decidió marcharse y dejar atrás a la aldea. Mi padre no pudo encontrarla cuando volvió, la buscó pero tuvo que resignarse a no saber de su paradero ni del mío. ¿Sabes? si yo fuera padre estaría orgulloso y nunca abandonaría a mi hijo, por la simple preocupación de saber dónde está y se si encuentra bien.

Ella se quedó en blanco, sorprendida por la confesión de Tora. Por un instante tuvo algo de compasión por él pero al fin y al cabo no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que estaba pasando, aun así una parte de ella se sintió ofendida, porque en lugar de huir de alguien, rogaba encontrarlo con todo su ser, nunca estuvo entre sus deseos cuidar de un niño sola. La verdad era que quería encontrar al padre de su hijo a como diera lugar, pero todo seguía siendo demasiado confuso.

Al final pensó en que era inútil seguir ocultando lo que sucedía, optó por decirle a Tora el detalle que la atormentaba desde la noticia de su embarazo para que por fin entendiera y dejara de insistir por algo que no dependía de ella.

Relajo la tensión de sus brazos, dejo de forcejear y miro a Tora con algo de resignación. - Te lo diré solo porque eres médico y puedes ser útil. Aunque ten en cuenta que no es de tu incumbencia saber quién es el padre de mi hijo, eso es algo que solo puede importarme a mí. El problema es que...

Dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y agachó la cabeza con la cara roja como un tomate.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? - Inquirió el joven.

- Yo... No recuerdo quien es él.

- ¿Qué? - Eso no se lo esperaba, parpadeó un par de veces para despejar la incredulidad de sus ojos.

- No me digas que debo repetirte algo tan estúpido como eso solo porque no lo entiendes Tora. - Seguía ruborizada de la vergüenza.

- ¿Quieres decir que no sabes quién es el padre de tu hijo? - "Esto no lo sabía" Pensó con divertida curiosidad. "Así que después de todo él hizo que ella lo olvidara para protegerla"

- Solo lo olvidé, es como si se hubiera esfumado de mis recuerdos. Estaba ignorando esa sensación de que había olvidado a alguien importante pero ya no puedo... es como si alguna cosa que no comprendo me impidiera recordarlo. Solo tengo vagos recuerdos de él, pero no lo suficiente para reconocerlo.

- Entiendo... – Soltó los delgados hombros de Kaede -Tendrás que darme un tiempo para investigar las causas de la amnesia, no puedo curarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero si tienes paciencia prometo ayudarte.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa sincera por primera vez, la pobre tonta realmente se sentía aliviada después de encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle a descubrir quién era el padre de la criatura en su vientre. Después de todo, no percibía el peligro tan cerca de ella.

Tora recién se daba cuenta de todos los detalles que había ignorado al llegar a la villa. Itachi se deshizo de ella para protegerla, pero solo con decirle adiós no bastaba, también tuvo que borrarle la memoria y asegurarse de que no pudiera recordarlo de ninguna manera. Era muy acertado decir que el jutsu que la mantenía alejada de algunos recuerdos se desvanecía por momentos, pero de alguna manera algo o alguien se encargaba de mantenerlo a flote. Una interesante situación definitivamente, Danzo habría estado encantado de conocer el estado en el que se encontraba su hija en aquel preciso instante ¿O tal vez no?

- ¿Al menos sabes de dónde vienes, cierto?

- ¡Claro que sí! Soy de Konoha.

- ¿Y se puede saber que estás haciendo en una villa tan lejana de la tuya?

- ¿Estás insinuando que soy una criminal? – Cambió bruscamente de humor debido a la acusadora pregunta de Tora. Molesta por la curiosidad del joven se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada penetrante. Él se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo por la reacción de la muchacha.

- No, no creo que lo seas. Pero estarías mejor bajo la protección de una aldea y eso lo sabes.

- Estoy bien aquí. Ni en Konoha ni en ninguna otra aldea estaré mejor. Aquí nadie me hace la vida imposible y con eso me basta para estar satisfecha – Lentamente se dio la vuelta de nuevo para irse del puente - Si me disculpas, tengo hambre y quiero ir a casa... ¡Ah! Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche si quieres, no creo que a Reishi y a Kina les moleste.

"Te estas arrojando a la boca del lobo, estúpida" Pensó Tora complacido, solo bastaba con darle un poco de confianza e inspirar algo de lastima para convencer a la blanda chica. En el fondo debía de estar empezando a desesperarse por encontrar una respuesta a los misterios que envolvían su inesperado embarazo y eso la hacía débil emocionalmente. En resumidas palabras, era carnada fácil, solo eso era la chica para él.

- Tora - Llamo la voz de Reishi desde la oscuridad. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina trataba de combatir el insomnio, síntoma de la impaciencia e incomodidad que lo aquejaban desde el día anterior, pero lamentablemente nada sirvió para calmarlo. La madrugaba se acercaba y la luz azul oscuro del cielo daba un tono aún más lúgubre a la estancia, señal de que nada había funcionado para poder conciliar el sueño - Creí que estabas durmiendo, ¿Pasa algo?

- No puedo dormir - Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en el lado opuesto. No podía ver del todo bien el rostro de Reishi, pero su tono de voz sonaba agotado - Toda la vida he sufrido de insomnio.

Otra mentira más era lo que necesitaba para complacer las expectativas que Reishi tenía en él, todos pensaban que era un buen chico y que la historia de sus padres y la verdad tras su falta de sueño eran cosas ciertas. Pero en realidad todo era medianamente falso, su madre quiso dejar a su padre antes de que llegara a casa porque se cansó de él, y en cuanto a la falta de sueño, ésta no era ocasionada por enfermedad sino por gastar las horas meditando toda la noche acerca de lo que pensaba hacer con Kaede ahora que la situación había cambiado.

- Oh, qué problema.

- Si, pero se lidiar con él.

Reishi se calló por un rato, se removió un poco en su silla y se acercó a Tora desde la mesa para poder acorralarlo y hablarle en un tono bajo.

- Imagino que ya sabes lo que sucede con Kaede. - Tora bajó la cabeza y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Agarró el puente de su nariz con los dedos y pensó un rato antes de responder.

- No creo saberlo del todo. Ella está trastornada, una parte de su memoria parece haberse esfumado y solo ahora se está dando cuenta de lo que pasa, en un poco extraño.

Reishi se acercó más y bajó la voz - Tora, hay algo importante detrás de esto. Es delicado, pero ten la seguridad de que ella no se encuentra para nada mal de salud.

El joven frunció el ceño y se quedó inmóvil.

-¿A qué se refiere?

- Ella está atrapada en un genjutsu.

Su actuación era tan perfecta que por momentos sentía como si realmente estuviera impresionado por la revelación de Reishi. Abrió mucho los ojos para parecer sorprendido.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- No preguntes demasiado. El padre de la criatura fue quien lo realizó para protegerla de algunos asuntos algo complicados, pero con la noticia del embarazo ella está empezando a rechazar la ilusión, a este paso va a recordarlo todo. Por eso te pido que la dejes y no trates de darle vueltas al asunto y que no le digas por supuesto.

Dejó de parecer sorprendido para fingir algo de molestia, se cubrió la cara con las palmas de sus manos.

- Pero eso solo quiere decir que usted...

- Si, es mi culpa. Pero ya no voy a intervenir más en esto. Dejaré que lo recuerde, ella merece saberlo, además dudo mucho que vaya a arriesgar su vida y la del pequeño solo por ir tras ese hombre.

- Entiendo. Supongo que usted es consciente de que esto traerá muchos problemas en el futuro…

- Losé, pero no puedo seguir ocultándole algo tan importante– La luz de la mañana iluminó a ambos hombres. Reishi se apartó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno - Tendrá que aceptarlo, resignarse a dejar las cosas como están y dedicarse a cuidar de su embarazo. Ella es impulsiva, pero no lo suficiente como para arriesgarse más de la cuenta, así que dejaré que el destino haga las cosas por sí solo.

Su largo cabello negro le hacía cosquillas en las mejillas mientras sus fuertes brazos blancos la sostenían contra su pecho. Ella le besaba el mentón y los labios con pasión ciega e irracional vibrando en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Ambos parecían sostenerse para no caer en las garras de la desesperación, para no perderse el uno al otro justo antes de la tormenta inevitable.

Él apartó el rostro de su cuello y la miró a los ojos con mechones sudorosos pegados de su frente. Esa mirada negra y penetrante, las ojeras bajo los ojos y los labios gruesos solo le traspasaban el corazón con crueldad. Algo en la expresión del joven reflejada mucho dolor, el dolor que causaba la más grande de las tristezas. Por un segundo no pudo explicar lo que estaba viendo, se quedó aguantando la respiración temerosa de que el bello momento desapareciera y el casi perfecto rostro dejara de existir en sus sueños. Lo que sentía por él se hizo tan grande que la dejó totalmente muda ¿Cómo entender lo que estaba sintiendo?

Pero antes de que lograra articular la primera palabra al silencioso pelinegro, la oscuridad pareció acudir a ambos, la tierra bajo su cuerpo se transformó en lodo. Desesperada, se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo desnudo del joven, pero él con calma la tomó de las manos y la separó de sí, negó con la cabeza y dijo con su profunda voz:

- No te preocupes por mí, debes seguir.

Se despertó de golpe, en una piscina de sudor justo en el lugar sobre el que dormía, tenía jaqueca y la garganta seca, estaba tan débil que no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie y correr por algo de agua que calmara parte de la terrible sensación que sentía. Poco a poco sus miembros empezaron a soltarse dejándola levantarse del futon e ir con dificultad a la vacía cocina para servir algo del líquido refrescante en un vaso y tomarlo como si estuviera deshidratada.

- Kaede – La voz de Tora la asustó un poco, lo miró con espanto pero al ver que se trataba de él pudo relajarse– Wow, te ves terrible.

- Eso no me hace sentir mejor idiota – Ella le dedicó una sonrisa algo extraña, parecía estar obligándose a actuar normalmente, en definitiva ocultaba algo de lo cual el joven tuvo casi certeza de inmediato- ¿Tienes novia? Si es así, lo lamento mucho por ella.

- Supongamos que no me interesan mucho esas cosas, pero si quieres podríamos tener una relación, no me molesta en absoluto.

- ¿Contigo? Hum… No lo creo.

- Kaede- Se puso serio y se acercó a ella - ¿has podido recordar algo?

- Yo… - "No se lo digas" La voz en su cabeza impidió que siguiera hablando más de la cuenta, una sensación de advertencia se apoderó de su mente para no dejarle más alternativa que cambiar por completo lo que estaba diciendo - Fueron imágenes borrosas, no logré captarlas bien.

- Kaede, sabes que no tienes por qué mentirme puedes confiar en mí – Su mirada era intensa, esperaba a que ella se rindiera y soltara lo que estaba callando, pero inesperadamente fracasó.

- No lo hago, te lo juro.

_Hola people, bueno a los que están leyendo esto quisiera agradecerles de todo corazón por leer. Este fic estuvo retirado algún tiempo de ésta página debido digamoslo a la poca demanda que tiene. Realmente no escribo tanto por las lecturas ni los reviews, lo hago porque me gusta hacerlo y lo necesito, pero por un tiempo se me bajó la moral de publicarlo aquí (Por alguna razon ha tenido mas acogida en Wattpad y ) Ultimamente el fic ha avanzado bastante entonces decidí volver a montarlo, no creo volverlo a desmontar. Desde ya aviso que pienso publicar algún otro fic tal vez sobre Madara, SasuSaku, NaruHina o SasuNaru, no lo he decidido pero igual está en mis planes. Aunque no idea de cuando será porque me falta menos de un mes para empezar la universidad y puede que tal vez ya no aparezca tan seguido. Otra vez GRACIAS y espero que estén disfrutando de este fic!_


	17. Chapter 17

- Itachi, se llama Itachi- El sonido del frasco al caer a sus pies, el agua y los vidrios volando en todas las direcciones no bastaron para distraerla del torrente de pensamientos que la embargaban desde que había recordado. Estaba en el laboratorio de Reishi trabajando con algunos medicamentos, cuando inesperadamente tuvo otra visión.

Lo vio dormido bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en medio de un gran bosque. Estaba tirado sobre la hierba con la cabeza hacia un lado y algunas hebras de su cabello color carbón cayéndole en el rostro con delicadeza, vestido con una enorme camiseta azul oscura y un amplio pantalón del mismo color. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de la profunda respiración.

Tuvo la tentación acostarse a su lado, meterse entre sus brazos y dormir tal y como él lo hacía. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin descansar, sin sentirse tranquila que la fatiga empezaba a ser demasiado evidente en su aspecto.

Quiso atesorar en sus recuerdos la cálida sensación que le crecía en el pecho al observarlo. Ese joven parecía familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo. Se acercó despacio, contando cada paso hasta que estuvo muy cerca, se puso en cuclillas y con un dedo tocó la frente blanca del chico para apartar los mechones negros que ocultaban parcialmente sus ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano muy fuerte se cerró alrededor de la suya, y unos ojos escarlatas se abrieron para mirarla fijamente.

La palabra salió de manera automática de su boca como si hubiera aguardado mucho tiempo para por fin ser usada. Sintió que aquella simple palabra estaba impresa en su ser de manera permanente y ahora surgía para reclamarle el hecho de haberla olvidado casi por completo.

- Itachi.

Al segundo siguiente volvía a estar exactamente en el mismo lugar de antes, de pie frente a la mesa con un frasco de hierbas en la mano y el olor de la medicina casi mareándola.

El frasco resbaló de sus dedos y dio contra el suelo lanzando cada uno de sus trozos hacia diferentes direcciones. Kaede arrastró las piernas hasta la mesa y apoyó los codos con los dedos masajeándose las sienes.

Era difícil tratar de reunir los recuerdos que tenía olvidados, pero estaba en la obligación de hacerlo. Por su hijo y por ella, porque debido a las visiones se daba cuenta de las proporciones desmedidas de su amor hacia él, y aquello de cierta manera la ponía inquieta, la urgía de él, de lo mucho que lo necesitaba y el anhelo que le quemaba las entrañas poco a poco con mayor fuerza.

No se movió del lugar en el que estaba, observó los trozos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo. El tiempo pareció congelarse a su alrededor, nada se movía, los sonidos de la calle desaparecían tras las puertas y ventanas. Pero de repente, un brusco sonido la interrumpió, la puerta principal del laboratorio se abrió para darle paso a una mata de cabello negro algo empolvada por el mugre de las calles, una tez pálida solo un poco teñida de tierra y un par de ojos con un brillo verde brillante e impecable. Tora se la había pasado entrenando en las afueras de la villa desde su llegada, su habilidoso jutsu para ocultarse y parecer invisible durante algunos minutos le traía como consecuencia terminar convertido en un desastre.

Él se quedó parado observándola con curiosidad, la miró de arriba a abajo cuando de repente algo captó su atención en ella. Kaede siguió la mirada de Tora hasta encontrarse con su mano izquierda brotando sangre de la extensa herida sobresalía un delgado trozo de vidrio. Sin perder tiempo, Tora se acercó a ella, extendió la mano y con las yemas de los dedos rozó su hombro, bajó acariciándole el brazo hasta llegar a la muñeca y la apretó entre sus dedos con delicadeza. Se inclinó hasta quedar cerca del oído de Kaede para susurrarle:

- Deja de hacer tonterías.

La muchacha se sobresaltó un poco, sin embargo no hizo amago de moverse ni un centímetro. Seguía casi esclava de la visión acerca de Itachi. Por unos segundos no pudo asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo pero después de un rato la incómoda sensación de ser invadida la alertó sobre la imprudente cercanía del muchacho. Sorprendida, se apartó dándole un empujón en el pecho con la mano buena.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

Tora frunció el ceño molesto. Al principio un deje de incredulidad por las actitudes de la joven lo sacudió, pero después no sintió nada más que rabia. Había olvidado la sensación del rechazo casi por completo, estaba seguro de que jamás después de su turbulenta infancia se repetiría algo así. Era indigno ser repelido por una chica de esa clase. Se preguntó por milésima vez ¿Cómo rayos era posible eso?

A pesar de todo, no se iba a rendir en el intento de medir a la muchacha, ella era su objetivo y Tora jamás cumplía con un objetivo sin saber qué clase de espécimen era, con quién se metía, qué debía saber de él.

Para ocultar un poco su enfado, desvió la mirada hacia cualquier lugar lejos de aquellos redondos ojos color café de la chica. Chaqueó la lengua antes de hablar en un tono indiferente.

- Si quieres puedo curarte.

- Lo sé hacer sola, no necesito de tu ayuda – Respondió Kaede irritada por la extraña escena.

- Pero yo me tardaría menos – Tora se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió a la castaña una mirada sombría - Recuerda que tengo un jutsu mientras que lo que puedes hacer es demasiado de... Civil.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? - Kaede también cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho aumentando su furia debido a la imprudencia de Tora.

- Se supone que eres una Shinobi, no entiendo porque no te comportas a la altura.

- Era – Enfatizó escupiendo cada letra de la palabra- Ya no me interesa nada relacionado con eso. Es más, ni siquiera cuando ejercía como una le di importancia. ¿Sabes por qué? - Dio un paso hasta situarse muy cerca de la cara de Tora- No le veo la gracia.

El ambiente era tenso, entre la poca distancia que los separaba una especie de barrera invisible parecía tensarse para luego debilitarse. El joven tuvo que apretar los puños para evitar el impulso de agarrar ese odioso rostro de Kaede y lanzarse a besarle los labios solo para demostrarle quién mandaba, para hacerla sentir insultada, humillada.

El tiempo límite para enviar una carta a Danzo diciéndole que la misión había sido cumplida ya estaba vencido. Lo que estaba haciendo no era digno de él, solo se denominaba "Perder el tiempo en tonterías". Le costaba aceptar que cada vez parecía hacerse más difícil cumplir con el estúpido recado. De tantos asesinatos, ¿Porque ese era tan difícil de efectuar? ¿Por qué era tan complicado entender a Kaede?

Ella solo se hizo a un lado y se fue caminando despacio hacia la salida. Estaba hastiada de todo lo que pasaba en aquellos días y la presencia de Tora no se definía entre ser un alivio o ser una maldición.

Pero antes de irse una mano atrapó su brazo con firmeza.

- Espera - Dijo el joven con voz cansada, suspiró antes de añadir - Sé que puedes curarte, pero quiero hacerlo yo.

- ...

- Deseo hacerlo, déjame. Será la última vez.

- Eres extraño.

Se quedaron en silencio tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del otro. Ella estaba escéptica a las intenciones de Tora y él solo quería ponerla a prueba, esta vez no iba a fallar.

- Está bien - Kaede lo miro desde los pies hasta la cabeza poniendo cara de asco - pero primero báñate, apestas a mendigo.

Tora se sorprendió a sí mismo riendo sinceramente, se preguntó unas cuantas veces que rayos había sido eso, pero no pudo saberlo, lo único que logró consolarlo fue la promesa de que jamás estaría dispuesto a repetir semejante estupidez, solo tendría que esperar hasta que llegara el momento adecuado y se hartara de ella.

Le dolía mucho la muñeca, pero no le daba importancia, Tora la curaba con su jutsu médico mientras ella tocaba su aun plano vientre de manera distraída y escuchaba los calmantes sonidos que entraban desde la pequeña ventana de la cocina. Se sentía un poco hinchada y cansada debido al embarazo, pero era una buena sensación, exceptuando el vómito descontrolado y el humor más irritable de lo normal que la azotaba en ocasiones.

- Oye - Susurró el muchacho rompiendo con el silencio - no te he preguntado cómo fue que te hiciste esto - señalo la herida ya casi curada en su totalidad.

- Tropecé y el tarro cayó, soy algo torpe.

- Vaya que sí lo eres, tienes que ser más cuidadosa.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un rato más. Tora terminó de curar la herida, se pasó una mano por los húmedos cabellos negros y apretó los labios.

- Kaede, lamento decirte que necesito quedarme por un tiempo más aquí. Kaede alzó una ceja pero no le dijo nada.

- ¿Te molesta?

- Puede decirse que si –Jaló su muñeca de las manos de Tora y se recostó en su asiento - Pero creo que mereces quedarte por cierto tiempo, aunque eso no lo decido yo, la casa es de Reishi.

- Te lo agradezco - La miró durante un rato con seriedad. Se apartó de la silla y se retiró del lugar dejándola sola.

Ella se quedó observando por un rato la sombra del muchacho desaparecer. Desde la primera visión, la sensación de desconfianza hacia Tora crecía. Era algo que no podía explicar, simplemente de su boca no salía ninguna palabra al momento de querer expresarle al joven lo que había descubierto por si sola. Prefería callar e inventar algo banal antes que sentir la descarga de advertencia recorrerle toda la espalda dejándola muda.

Lo único que deseaba con ansiedad era recordarlo todo de una vez, pero la niebla en su mente aunque muy borrosa seguía presente.

En una semana logró recordar parte de sus momentos más antiguos junto a Itachi. Cuando lo vio por primera vez luego de hacer una travesura, cuando lo encontró vagando solo por el bosque con una mochila en su espalda y una mirada infantil dibujada en su rostro, cuando en la academia detallaba cada rasgo de su cara sin que él se diera cuenta, o eso era lo que ella quería creer porque en el fondo estaba segura de que Itachi desde pequeño lograba percibir hasta los más mínimos detalles de todos los lugares en los que se encontraba, cuando tuvieron que hacer muchas misiones frustrantes junto a Shisui, y finalmente el momento más extraño y hermoso de su vida, el último recuerdo que tenía de él, cuando concibieron a la criatura que llevaba dentro en ese preciso instante.

El resto de los recuerdos seguían en el limbo, pero constantemente se debatían por salir a la luz en medio de algunas imágenes y fuertes sentimientos.

Los dolores de cabeza anunciaban trozos de la película que faltaban por ser vistos, pero ninguno traía consigo toda la verdad y eso le ponía los nervios de punta aquellos últimos días.

Se levantó del futon pero antes de que diera dos pasos una punzada le atravesó la cabeza como si fuera un trueno. Cayó de rodillas con la cabeza enterrada en los brazos gimiendo de dolor.

Esta vez el dolor era un poco peor que las anteriores. Por lo general las molestias podían ser ocultadas o solo ocurrían durante un pequeño instante, pero ese momento estaba durando mucho más de lo normal.

Las imágenes acudieron en tropel y no como usualmente lo habían hecho durante la última semana.

La muerte de Shisui, un Sasuke de escasa edad tirado sobre el suelo, las disputas con su padre sobre el futuro del clan Uchiha, los cadáveres esparcidos por la tierra, las lágrimas de Itachi y los besos impregnados de dolor, admiración, necesidad y aprecio mutuo, y por último la verdad sobre su madre.

Cuando todos los pesados recuerdos terminaron de pasar ante sus ojos, se descubrió a sí misma arrodillada sobre la alfombra de su habitación con los ojos como platos observando la pared de en frente. Las gruesas lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas hasta caer en las palmas de sus manos.

Rompió en un llanto silencioso mientras pronunciaba una y otra vez con la voz ronca.

- Lo siento... Lo siento.

- Oye Kaede-San que te parece si... - La voz del niño irrumpió alegremente en la habitación como de costumbre. Pero el suave llanto a un lado de la habitación interrumpió por completo lo que estaba diciendo. La buscó hasta que la encontró plantada en una esquina con el rostro hundido sobre sus piernas y las manos aferrándose a ellas para no perder el equilibrio. Se acercó despacio y en silencio hasta ella y al llegar lentamente acercó su mano para agarrarle el hombro. Kaede pegó un saltito al sentir el inesperado contacto, pero al alzar la cabeza e identificar a Kina pudo sentirse un poco más tranquila.

La visión de la muchacha destrozada afectó en cierta medida al pequeño. Jamás la había visto de aquella manera, en algunas ocasiones parecía estar deprimida pero nunca daba un aspecto tan lamentable, con los ojos hinchados y el corto cabello castaño tan desordenado. Ella intentó sonreírle sin mucho éxito antes de volver a enterrarse entre las manos y continuar llorando.

Tomó el pan y lo rasgó entre sus dientes con lentitud. Luego bebió un poco de té tomándose su tiempo para saborear el refrescante líquido.

Maldecía una y otra vez a la muchacha por darle problemas estúpidos. Estaba pensando en optar por esperar hasta que el bastado naciera, después se encargaría de Kaede y por ultimo le entregaría la endemoniada criatura a Danzo a modo de trofeo. Lo que Danzo haría después con el niño no le incumbía ni le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Se apartó de la cocina y empezó a caminar por la enorme casa tratando de quitarse el estrés. No iba a negar que estaba en un lugar fresco y acogedor, perfecto para pensar en momentos de soledad y aburrirse mil veces. Dobló una esquina en lo más recóndito del primer piso hasta que inesperadamente escuchó unos cuantos sonidos ahogados. Al acercarse un poco más escuchó algunos sollozos justo en el fondo del corredor en donde se encontraba la habitación de Kaede.

Se acercó curioso hasta situarse cerca de la entrada con cuidado de no dar demasiadas pistas de su presencia, movió un poco la puerta corrediza y observó hacia adentro.

Dos figuras se encontraban de espaldas a él. Una encorvada en la alfombra y la otra de pie a su lado.

El niño parecía solemne, no pronunciaba palabra alguna y solo se limitaba a dejar su mano en el hombro de la muchacha mientras ella parecía estar demasiado afligida, sollozando hecha un ovillo sobre ella misma.

Tora no se sintió divertido, ni tampoco pesaroso. En lugar de eso su interior fue invadido por cierta extraña sensación de victoria. Quizás al final ganaría algo de todo eso, ver a Kaede ceder aunque fuera un poco, verla mostrarse cansada y sensible, perder el resplandor de su presencia hasta convertirse en alguien tan miserable como él y como todas las personas que alguna vez habían aparecido en su vida.

Se cansó de observar la penosa escena y se fue sintiéndose esperanzado. La muerte de Kaede estaba acercándose. Le daría un cuanto tiempo, tal vez unas cuantas semanas hasta verla perderse a sí misma, hasta que los recuerdos de Itachi y el abandono sufrido por él la destruyeran por completo. Al final la joven iba a tener un gran regalo y la mejor solución a los problemas, la muerte.

* * *

_Nota de autor: Holaaaaa! vengo a darles noticias. La primera es que si este capítulo se tardó fue porque a veces cuando tengo ratos de inspiracion agarro mi celular y escribo mucho en él, pero esto me está produciendo una especie de tendinitis o algo así y ya tengo uno de mis brazos malito._

_Y segundo les anuncio que la proxima semana no habrá capitulo ya que voy a escribir un drabble u one shot SasuSaku. No, no soy fan de esta pareja, ni la sigo, ni nada de eso. Solo me parece interesante entonces quiero darle una oportunidad (Ustedes tambien podrian darsela) Existe la posiblidad de que me de un tiempito para publicar el capítulo que sigue junto al one shot, pero debido al dolor que tengo en el brazo, tal vez no porque podría empeorar._

_Otra vez les pido disculpas por los espacios o errores que puede tener este capítulo, como dije anteriormente los estoy escribiendo casi todos en el celular antes de subirlos al pc y en el proceso algo pasa con el orden de las palabras y aparece un poco desordenado. Trataré de corregirlo lo más que pueda._

_Una última noticia, estoy pensando en escribir otro fic largo, pero aun no me decido acerca de quién o quienes hacerlo. Mis opciones son Sasuke-Sakura, Naruto-Hinata, Madara-alguien o Sasuke-Naruto (yaoi) por el momento esos son los temas pero me gustaría si dejaran su opinión en los comentarios._

_En fin, solo les digo: GRACIAS POR LEER!_


	18. Chapter 18

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Kaede salió al jardín trasero de la casa para extender la ropa recién lavada en las delgadas cuerdas que atadas a dos árboles formaban una tensa línea. Usaba un sencillo vestido azul claro y después de mucho tiempo por fin tenía el corto cabello color miel arreglado.

Habían pasado dos semanas, el tiempo suficiente para recordar todos y cada uno de los detalles que había olvidado gracias al genjutsu de Itachi y el soporte de Reishi. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía se enfadó bastante, tanto que aún seguía enojada y se negaba a dirigirle más de las palabras necesarias a Reishi. En ocasiones pasaba largos momentos llorando de frustración por estar alejada de él y con la única certeza de que seguía con vida, pero a pesar de todo decidió no cometer una imprudencia como solía hacer cuando se encontraba en situaciones críticas.

Iba a tener que esperar a que su hijo naciera y también a que pudiera encontrar la cura para la enfermedad de Itachi. No iba a volver ante él con las manos vacías, como alguien inútil. Estaba tranquila porque sabía que Sasuke aun tardaría un buen tiempo en buscarlo. Igualar el poder de Itachi debía de ser en extremo difícil para cualquiera, incluso aunque compartiera la misma sangre e Itachi estuviera notablemente debilitado por la enfermedad, pero al final ella estaría ahí para salvarlo, solo debía esperar algún tiempo.

Reishi salió de la casa y se acercó sigilosamente a Kaede, llevaba consigo una canasta de frutas y sus ropas tradicionales blancas ondeaban al viento. Aunque ella llevaba días sin hablarle, para su alivio no se atrevía a gritarle ni a culparlo de nada, la joven parecía entender la situación en la que estaba envuelta.

- Te traje esto - se hizo a un lado y extendió la canasta, pero ella lo ignoró y siguió extendiendo la ropa - a partir de ahora debes cuidarte para estar saludable el día del parto, deberías de comer frutas como...

- Reishi.

Él hombre dejó de hablar, apartó la mirada de ella y cambió su tensa expresión a una triste.

- ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Itachi si supera esto? – Reishi pudo sentir el tono de angustia en la voz de la joven, estaba punto de llorar.

- Orgulloso de ser padre por supuesto – Respondió con pesar. Muy en el fondo sentía que decía lo correcto. Esas palabras no eran una simple suposición, estaría casi seguro de ello si en otra vida o situación mucho menos difícil Itachi recibiera la noticia de ser padre.

- Yo creo que él hubiera sido el mejor padre del mundo – La voz de Kaede sonaba cada vez más ahogada. Sentía la ansiedad amenazar con desestabilizarla mientras el dolor invadía su corazón y amenazaba con esparcirse por todo su cuerpo - Siempre le han gustado los niños aparte de su hermano.

- Kaede, no hables de Itachi como si hubiera muerto – Al escuchar eso, Kaede rompió en sollozos, sus rodillas se doblaron enviándola directamente al suelo.

- ¿Tú en verdad has perdido las esperanzas? – Reishi se inclinó junto a ella y puso la mano en su espalda para brindarle algo de apoyo. Era triste verla quebrarse cuando debía de estar en la etapa más feliz de su vida, después de todo aquel niño era fruto de un amor fuerte y puro. Reishi se sentía impotente al ver a aquella mujer llena de vida y energía en ese estado tan miserable.

- Es...Es que... ¡Es tan difícil! – Sus lágrimas mojaban el pasto. Lo apretó con los puños hasta arrancar un poco.

- Mírame – Ordenó empezando a enojarse consigo mismo por permitir todo eso. Ella lo observó de reojo entre sus lacios cabellos. Tenía los ojos rojos de pasar varias noches en vela, llorando y pensando acerca de lo que iba a hacer- Kaede hemos avanzado mucho en la investigación durante los últimos años, además todavía tenemos tiempo.

- ¡En verdad no quiero que muera! ¡Pero ya no sé qué más hacer para evitarlo!

- Mira ahora lo que tenemos, todavía nos quedan muestras de la sangre de Itachi para trabajar con ellas. Además, Ese chico Tora sabe ninjutsu, podemos pedirle que nos ayude a cambio de que se quede con nosotros el tiempo que necesite.

Ella pareció dudar durante un instante, dejó de sollozar y pasó el torso de la mano por sus ojos para secarlos.

- Pero él no puede saber nada de Itachi... Si se entera tal vez nos obligue a decirle en donde está ¿Y si lo delata o va tras él para cobrar la recompensa del libro bingo?

Reishi intentó sonreír para infundirle a la muchacha un poco de seguridad.

- Está bien, está bien. No le diremos para quién es la medicina, solo que llevamos algún tiempo trabajando en ella y no hemos podido encontrar la cura.

Ella alzó una ceja, estaba un poco más calmada. Pensó en que el plan no parecía ser tan malo después de todo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que va a funcionar?

"No tengo idea" Reishi no estaba seguro, se reprendió mentalmente al sentirse como un vil mentiroso. Volvió a sonreírle de manera tranquilizadora intentando dispersar un poco sus dudas.

- Lo estoy.

Arrugó el papel en su puño y lo lanzó a un lado. Estaba furioso. Se levantó de la silla y dejó que su capa se arrastrara por el piso mientras paseaba de un lado a otro con la espalda encorvada, el bastón en la mano y las vendas cubriéndole el sharingan que había robado a Shisui antes de que éste cometiera suicidio.

- Embarazada - Masculló entre dientes mientras seguía andando por toda la estancia- Debí de haberlo esperado, debí de haberla seguido yo mismo antes de que el Uchiha la embarazara.

- Danzo - La voz de una mujer envejecida resonó por todo el lugar con su usual firmeza. Koharu apareció por la puerta con su típico cabello cubierto de canas recogido en una moña tradicional y su sencillo Kimono de color claro e impecable.

Danzo trató de ocultar su horror en una máscara de rigidez con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados ¿Y ahora cómo explicaría lo que había descubierto acerca de su hija? ¿Cómo diría que además de haberse tardado una eternidad en encontrarla ahora ella resultaba estar esperando un hijo?

- ¿Has recibido noticias nuevas sobre Kaede? - Preguntó la anciana ignorando la extraña expresión de Danzo. Imprudentemente entró en la oficina y fue a sentarse en su silla.

- Si, algunas.

Koharu alzó sus delgadas cejas grises y centró toda su atención en Danzo.

- Oh, soy toda oídos.

- Al parecer Uchiha Itachi empleó un genjutsu en ella para alejarla de él haciéndola olvidarlo por completo, supongo que trataba de protegerla de nosotros... Pero hace poco Kaede lo recordó todo – Recitó la mejor parte primero porque se sentía humillado y también sabía que los miembros del consejo no le iban a perdonar por eso.

- Esperaba a que me dieras mejores noticias, algo como por ejemplo que ya está muerta- La anciana alzó la voz para denotar su molestia - Danzo, ese chico se está tardando demasiado, creo que recuerdas cuando te dije que él no era de fiar.

Danzo cerró su ojo bueno y agachó la cabeza para no perder el control antes de dar la impactante noticia.

- Hay otro problema.

Koharu abrió un poco más sus pequeños ojos escondidos entre las enormes arrugas de sus parpados.

- ¿Cuál?

Golpeó el escritorio al no obtener respuesta.

- ¡¿Cuál es el problema Danzo?!

- Itachi la dejó en embarazo antes de enviarla a La aldea del Lobo Aullante – Danzo aparentó tomar la situación con calma, siguió con su ojo cerrado y trató de no alterarse.

La anciana se quedó en silencio por un momento hasta que una ruidosa exhalación salió de su boca, estuvo aguantando la respiración mientras procesaba lo que había acabado de llegar a sus oídos.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Está esperando a un Uchiha de sangre casi pura, puede que ese niño sea más poderoso de lo normal. El sharingan aumenta su poder cuando el usuario no es completamente Uchiha. Es más, no me sorprendería si esa criatura naciera o desarrollara luego un rinnengan. Recuerda que tengo algo de parentesco con los Senju.

- Eso... ¡Eso es aún peor Danzo! – La anciana se apartó del escritorio bruscamente y se plantó frente a Danzo para hablar en un tono más bajo - ¡Ese niño no puede nacer! Suficiente tenemos con Uchiha Sasuke aun viviendo...

- De eso no te preocupes. Una vez Itachi muera me encargaré de su hermano, seguramente los dos estarán muy felices de encontrarse en el inframundo cuando eso pase.

- ¿Y el Uchiha que está en camino? ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

- Voy a esperar a que nazca.

Koharu pestañeó varias veces sin poder comprender lo que Danzo quería decir.

- ¿Estás loco? Tienes que terminar con él y con esa chica antes de que se produzca el parto.

- No, ese crio tendrá un poder que quiero– Él viejo abrió su ojo bueno y con calma se alejó de la anciana para abrir las cortinas que no dejaban filtrar la luz en la oficina - Necesito que venga al mundo, lo tomaré, lo criaré hasta que desarrolle su poder y después me desharé de él.

La vieja no se movió de su sitio, se puso tan seria que sus arrugas se profundizaron y algo dentro de ella pareció acelerar su senectud.

Habló denotando el peligro que se avecinaba en su voz.

- Estás arriesgando más de la cuenta a la villa, Danzo, ¿Acaso quieres que un Uchiha acabe con todo lo que nos hemos esforzado en conseguir?

- Se lo que hago.

- Eso lo veremos. Solo espero que no te arrepientas cuando ese pequeño herede la maldición de odio y corra a tomar nuestros cuellos.

La encontró sentada en el puente con las piernas colgando entre las barandas, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que hablaron después de enterarse de su embarazo. Junto a ella una pequeña pirámide de pergaminos descansaba a la luz del crepúsculo. Kaede leía uno de ellos con mucha concentración, parecía ser algo de suma importancia, tanto que no había reparado en la presencia de Tora justo tras de ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó sorprendiéndola. Lanzó un gritito y dejó resbalar el rollo de pergamino de sus manos, éste calló entre sus piernas entrecruzadas.

- Lamento haberte asustado - Dijo Tora con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, recostado contra una de las columnas del puente - No era mi intención.

Reparó en el delicado vestido azul de Kaede y en su cabello dando un elegante brillo dorado que jamás había visto. De su delgado cuello unas cuantas gotas de sudor bajaban y mojaban algunos mechones que se pegaban de su piel.

Nunca la había visto lucir tan hermosa, tanto que sin quererlo o esperarlo su corazón se sintió algo más conmovido de lo normal. La belleza de la muchacha nunca dejaba de fascinarlo.

"Itachi es afortunado" La envidia se sembró en él sin que lo permitiera. Una gran parte de su ser se sentía dolida por no poder tener a esa molesta muchacha. Por un instante quiso que ese niño en espera fuera suyo y no de alguien más, deseó no tener que matarla con mayor fuerza que antes.

Su respiración se aceleró, tuvo que apretar los puños bajo sus bolsillos para disimular el temblor que se apoderaba de sus manos. "¿Qué rayos me está haciendo esta chica?" Quizás la última opción sería marcharse sin mirar atrás antes de cometer alguna otra imprudencia. Al diablo lo que pensaba o quería Danzo, aunque no quisiera empezaba a convencerse a sí mismo de que jamás sería capaz de tocarle un pelo a la muchacha con la intención de herirla.

- Oh - Ella lo contempló con sus grandes ojos castaños durante un instante sin notar nada fuera de lo normal. Enrolló el pergamino y lo puso en la pirámide - Estaba leyendo algunas cosas porque estoy investigando acerca de algo importante – Kaede pareció confundida e incómoda, revolvió un poco sus lacios mechones y jugó nerviosamente con un trozo de su vestido teñido de mugre.

- ¿Si? - "Quiere algo de mí" Pensó intentado ignorar el torrente de pensamientos que lo agobiaban en ese preciso instante - ¿Y sobre qué es?

- Quiero encontrar la cura a una enfermedad mortal – Susurró casi escupiendo una palabra tras otra. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo fuerte.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Tora se sintió confundido ¿De qué se había perdido? ¿Cuál detalle había pasado por alto después de todo el tiempo de vigilancia y espionaje centrados en lo que ella hacía? ¿Desde cuándo Kaede y el tonto de Reishi trabajaban en algo importante?, "Cada día eres más tonto gracias a esta chica" Sentenció su conciencia con burla.

- Tora, tengo un favor que pedirte – La joven lo miró con la súplica dibujaba en sus ojos. No era cualquier petición, era algo de mucha importancia.

- Y ese favor seria... – Tragó saliva en un intento de aliviar la sed que le quemaba la garganta. Aquella extraña confusión no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad y el calor parecía empeorar la sensación.

- Que me ayudes.

- ¿Que te ayude?

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, Tora se impacientó y dijo lo primero que cruzó por su mente. Ya era seguro, había ignorado algo y ese algo no era irrelevante. Tantos años de entrenamiento ninja perdidos en tal solo un mes y dos semanas solo le produjeron nauseas.

- Oh! Adivinas rápido – Ella le sonrió, sin malicia ni burla, solo agradecimiento, con una sonrisa tan dulce que por poco vuelve a desequilibrarlo – Podrás quedarte el tiempo que quieras a cambio de la ayuda que necesito. Bueno, entonces ¿Qué dices?

"A la mierda todo. Todo esto se acabará cuando esa cosa que ellos llaman niño venga al mundo"

- Trato hecho, voy a ayudarte.


	19. Chapter 19

8 meses después

- Auch!

- Te dije que no cortaras eso – Regañó Reishi quitándole el cuchillo y las hierbas de las manos - déjame hacerlo a mí.

Se habían pasado todo el día probando las reacciones de muchas hierbas al azar. Pero al final, ninguna servía para mitigar las extrañas bacterias que andaban por la sangre de Itachi.

- ¡Ya me canse! - Bufó Kaede. Retiró el lazo que ataba a su cabello y lo dejó dispersarse por su cuello, lo tenía un poco más largo que antes.

Reposó una mano en su crecida barriga que se alzaba bajo la enorme bata de laboratorio. La piel ya empezaba a sentirse tirante, tanto que a veces le costaba dormir en una posición medianamente cómoda, por eso prefería andar por la casa en medio de la noche en lugar de quedarse acostada.

- Dices lo mismo todos los días cuando apenas llevamos algunas horas - Reprochó el hombre con sus ojos fijos en el lente de un pequeño microscopio que intentaba entornar.

- ¡Pero es verdad! Mira – Ella se quitó una sucia zapatilla y le extendió el pie para enseñarle la hinchazón - se me hinchan los pies.

Reishi se distrajo un momento de lo que estaba haciendo para observar el pie con los ojos entrecerrados, luego volvió a ponerse sus rusticas gafas y siguió trabajando con el lente del aparato.

- ¡Oh por favor! He visto peores.

- ¿Ah sí? Súmale a eso las contracciones, el dolor de espalda, los cambios de humor...

- ¡Ya lo sé Kaede! – Se quejó con frustración - ¿Porque mejor no buscas a Tora? Creo que he encontrado algo interesante.

- No le gusta que lo molesten cuando está entrenando.

- Bueno, entonces será en otra ocasión.

La joven se puso algo colorada del enojo.

A veces se sentía excluida de las investigaciones a pesar de que se trataba de un asunto en el cual ella era la más interesada. Pero Tora y Reishi aunque no eran mucho más inteligentes, tenían una gran habilidad para trabajar en equipo juntos algo de lo que ella siempre había carecido.

Simplemente, se complementaban.

- ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que encontraste a mí en lugar de esperar solo a Tora?

- Dijiste que estabas cansada.

- ¡Reishi! Pero es que yo…

El hombre alzó su mano sin mirarla y le hizo un gesto con ella para que se marchara.

- Ve, ve. Luego te diré.

- Está bien – No iba a pelear con él, tenía que controlarse. En su estado no era sano pelear con nadie y mucho menos con alguien que trataba de ayudarla con tanta dedicación. Si algo había aprendido desde su marcha de Konoha, era a ser agradecida y a tratar de no explotar por cualquier estupidez - ¡Pero después no ruegues por mí! – Aunque esa no era precisamente la excepción.

Cuando salió del laboratorio seguía sintiéndose muy enojada.

Desde el día anterior algunas contracciones aparentemente normales en mujeres embarazadas la afectaban. Aunque no podía evitar quejarse por todo, esta vez aquellos dolores la obligaban a guardar silencio. Eran tan intensos que todo el aire se le escapaba del estómago impidiéndole abrir la boca para gritar.

Duraban poco tiempo, quizás unos cuantos segundos, luego se iban inmediatamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

De todas maneras, no pensaba alarmar a nadie por eso. Primero porque tal vez no le creerían y segundo porque que tal vez lo verían como algo poco importante

Estaba esperando a que el dolor empezara a afectarla en ese preciso instante, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y Tora entró con la barbilla en alto y los ojos puestos en ningún sitio en específico.

Convertido en un asco… Pero uno muy guapo.

Últimamente, se la pasaba haciendo lo mismo hasta convertirse en algo irritante.

- ¡Oh! Tora, te estábamos esperando...

Se permitió mirarlo de arriba abajo, no era extraño verlo tan sucio, excepto por algunas manchas en su camisa de lo que parecía ser ¿sangre?

- No me digas que estás herido.

Se acercó a él para tratarle de levantar la camisa y revisar la herida, pero unas bruscas manos inmovilizaron las suyas con agresividad.

- Déjame, no me toques.

Tora habló con un tono de voz más frio de lo normal. Se sintió un poco herida, pero decidió ocultarlo con una mirada de reproche.

- ¡Oye! ¿Se puede saber que bicho te picó? – De un jalón se soltó de las manos de Tora. Se masajeó las muñecas para dejar circular la sangre que se peleaba por entrar y correr de nuevo por ellas.

Él pareció darse cuenta de su error. Suavizó un poco la expresión de alarma que llevaba desde que entró en la casa. Pareció incomodo cuando se puso las manos en la mancha roja para ocultar un poco la aparente herida.

- Lo siento. Es que quiero estar solo.

La joven recordó las semanas completas durante las cuales Tora desaparecía por completo. Nadie tenía idea de qué iba a hacer. Reishi estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de entrenamiento o asuntos diplomáticos pero Kaede creía que era algo más.

No era la primera vez después de que empezó su embarazo en la cual Tora llegaba de la nada con una actitud huraña. Casi no hablaba, solo se limitaba en ocasiones a ayudarle un poco a Reishi con las investigaciones, por lo tanto él era la única persona en la casa con quien mediaba unas cuantas palabras.

A veces cuando Kaede se acercaba a hablarle, él no le respondía o solo componía algunos monosílabos y luego iba a encerrarse a su habitación. La actitud de Tora ya no era la misma. Para ella, él parecía un animal herido, de esos que te tienen confianza por un tiempo pero que cuando les haces algún daño se vuelven algo reacios a acercarse a ti.

La diferencia era que nadie le había hecho ningún mal a Tora. Con el tiempo él se alejó sin una razón aparente.

- Hey – Como muchas veces anteriores hizo otro esfuerzo para acercarse a Tora - Sé que te puedes curar pero si necesitas algo y puedo ser de ayuda aquí me tienes, ya sabes. Sé que he sido dura contigo pero estamos en deuda y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Él pareció sorprendido por un corto momento, pero rápidamente sus ojos adoptaron una expresión distante.

- No necesito nada Kaede. Puedes estar tranquila.

De nuevo, Kaede había fallado.

- Pues, que bien... – Otra vez el sentimiento de decepción volvía a abatirla.

Realmente estaba agradecida con Tora por sus esfuerzos los últimos ocho meses y quería demostrarle algo de agradecimiento… Pero él se escapaba de sus manos - A propósito, Reishi dijo que había encontrado algo interesante, sería bueno que pasaras a ver qué es.

- Si, gracias.

Tora le dio la espalda y se machó con pasos lentos pero largos. Quería adivinar qué era lo que pensaba el muchacho pero por más que intentaba, no podía.

Él estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Seguía plantada en ese sitio intentando calmarse un poco hasta que de pronto y sin aviso alguno, sintió como el agua corría desde su entrepierna.

Bajaba por sus piernas como si de un rio que corre por una montaña se tratara.

Se quedó quieta con la vista en el suelo contemplando el charco de agua que descansaba en él.

No comprendió lo que había pasado hasta que por primera vez desde que los dolores comenzaron, pudo vocalizar un grito de dolor.

- Ehm, hola.

Tora recostó su brazo en el marco de la puerta y mantuvo las manos en sus bolsillos. Solo deseaba marcharse otra vez.

- ¿En dónde te metiste? ¡Necesito que vengas aquí a ver esto!

Reishi movió su barbilla rápidamente, indicándole que se acercara al microscopio.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Tora se mantuvo en su lugar, observando al hombre con una ceja alzada y un poco divertido por su urgencia.

- Hace tiempo dejé los gérmenes de esta hierba incubando, esperando a que ocurriera algo, pensé que nada iba a pasar hasta que de un momento a otro empezó a matar a muchas de las bacterias. El problema es que lo hacen tan rápido que podrían causar daños muy graves a la sangre y por consiguiente al cuerpo de la persona en la que se aplica...

- Tiene razón. Pero tal vez hasta ahora ha sido la única hierba que lo ha logrado. Es un gran descubrimiento de su parte, ¿No debería de estar feliz por eso?

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! Pero aunque lo esté, no sé si va a funcionar.

Tora chasqueó la lengua.

Hasta que por fin habían encontrado una cura a la enfermedad de Uchiha.

Con el tiempo lo descubrió, las conversaciones, la extraña dedicación de Kaede por encontrar una cura… Era demasiado obvio.

Estuvo a punto de enviar una carta reportando a Danzo acerca de eso, pero por alguna razón que todavía no entendía, se arrepintió.

Después de todo, tarde o temprano, Itachi iba a morir.

Pero a pesar de no demostrarlo, sabía que el descubrimiento de Reishi era importante y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría salvar la vida de Itachi.

- Lo revisaré después. Ahora no me siento bien, he entrenado bastante. Por ahora intenta aplicando un canalizador para disminuir la rapidez del efecto.

Reishi le dedicó una mirada solemne.

- Gracias Tora, sé que realmente te estás esforzando.

No dijeron nada más por un momento, Tora se rascó el cuero cabelludo con furia y se dio vuelta para marcharse. Cuando un grito desgarrador los congeló a ambos.

- ¡AAAHH! ¡MIERDA!

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó el joven.

"Qué estúpido soy, es obvio de qué se trata" Pensó mientras corría por los largos pasillos hasta llegar al lugar de origen del grito. Se detuvo para observar bien lo que sucedía.

Kaede estaba tirada justo en el lugar en el que la había encontrado anteriormente, pudo notar que un pequeño charco de agua mojaba su falda.

Estaba a punto de dar a luz

- ¡Kaede! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Reishi corrió a ella con los brazos extendidos, como si de alguna manera la fuera a proteger de algo invisible.

Tora se sintió algo incómodo por la visión de aquello, Reishi era demasiado joven para en ocasiones tener los comportamientos típicos de un padre.

- ¡AAAAHHH!

Con una mano temblorosa, Kaede logró agarrar el cuello del traje de Reishi y acercarlo a ella, Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras sudaba y jadeaba.

- La fuente...Se… Rompió… ¡AAH! ¡Es demasiado pronto!

Otro grito. Tora se sobresaltó y miró a la puerta. El pequeño de nueve años, Kina estaba de pie allí petrificado.

Probablemente jamás había visto algo parecido a eso.

- ¡Kina! ¡Trae agua y una toalla!

El niño logró reaccionar y salir disparado corriendo en dirección a la cocina.

- Tenemos que llevarla hasta la habitación – Dijo Reishi observando a Kaede, parecía preocupado, con solo una mirada le imploró a Tora que le ayudara a trasladar a la muchacha.

- Yo lo haré – Contestó el joven.

Con la mayor delicadeza posible, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación.

- Ten toma esto – Reishi sacó un frasco de medicamentos de su túnica. Vertió una capsula en la palma de su mano y la depositó en la boca de Kaede.

- ¿Qué le diste? – Inquirió Tora con el ceño fruncido.

- Algo para calmar el dolor.

- ¡AAAHHH!

Los gritos de la muchacha volvieron a centrar la atención de los hombres en ella.

- Calma, respira profundo – Indicó Reishi.

Kina llegó apurado al lugar sosteniendo con dificultad una cuenca llena de agua y una toalla pequeña.

- Kaede-san...

- Ella estará bien, espera afuera.

Pero el niño siguió con los ojos puestos en ella, parecía estar preocupado.

- Afuera dije.

Asintió inseguro, dejó las cosas en una mesa y se fue.

Tora agarró con delicadeza las piernas de la muchacha y las abrió despacio, no quería que se asustara, ni reaccionara como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía incómoda. Sigilosamente tomó sus bragas y las bajó.

Era un momento extraño y vergonzoso para él.

- Ya está dilatada – Anunció rápidamente.

- Escúchame Kaede – Ordenó Reishi acercándose a su rostro para que lo pudiera ver mejor - Tendrás que pujar cuando te lo diga ¿entendido?

- ¡Duele como el demonio!

- ¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí!, ¡demonios!

- Tienes que contar hasta tres y pujar.

Le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Tora, este solo asintió una vez dando la señal de que el parto estaba a punto de empezar.

-¡Ya!

- ¡AAH!

- Vamos, continúa haciéndolo.

- ¡AAH!

Pasaron mucho tiempo intentándolo, unas cuantas horas posiblemente hasta que Tora pudo ver algo.

- Ya está saliendo – Avisó Tora, para su alivio aquel desagradable episodio por fin iba a terminar.

- Hazlo un poco más.

Solo bastó con un poco más de fuerza para traer al mundo a aquel cuerpo pequeño cubierto de sangre y de un color casi gris, los gritos del pequeño bebé reemplazaron a los de su madre. Su diminuto pecho subía y bajaba desesperadamente para saborear el aire por primera vez.

Tora se sorprendió tanto que no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó concentrado en la criatura, quizás con cara de idiota.

- Se desmayó – Dijo Reishi. Kaede reposaba sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas encendidas y la tez cubierta de sudor.

- Encárgate del bebé, yo trataré de reanimarla – El hombre empapó la pequeña toalla en el agua y la colocó sobre la frente de la muchacha.

Tora siguió con la criatura en brazos, ya no lloraba, solo gimoteaba y movía sus bracitos. El joven sonrió con tristeza. Por milésima vez desde que se acercó tanto a Kaede volvió a preguntarse como rayos iba a llevárselo.

Él no tenía corazón, nunca lo tuvo. El abandono de sus padres y más tarde la explotación del mundo ninja le obligaron a no tenerlo, pero en ese momento la idea de hacerle daño a Kaede y llevar consigo a una criatura tan indefensa, le provocó nauseas.

Quizás esa fue la razón por la que optó por pasar la mayor parte de esos ocho meses vagando por aquél país, intentando olvidar la compasión y recordar la depravación de su alma.

Pero no pudo y por eso una especie de miedo se apoderaba de él cuando la veía, porque ella lo había cambiado y ahora esa diminuta cosa grisácea y chillona también lo hacía.

- Te ves tan horrible como tu madre cuando se pone dramática. – Dijo para tratar de calmar el llanto del bebé y sus nervios también.

Lo observó detenidamente.

No era un niño.

Era una niña, una pequeña Uchiha.

Abrió sus pequeños ojos.

No tenía ningún Rinnengan. Se veían tan oscuros como los de la mayoría de los Uchihas, tal vez algún día tendrían un Sharingan pero no un Rinnengan, por suerte.

Una delgada nube gris los cubría, todavía era demasiado pequeña para ver con claridad.

Lentamente volvió a cerrarlos y se quedó dormida, parecía increíblemente tranquila para haber nacido menos de media hora antes.

Con un brazo la sostuvo mientras el otro se extendía para agarrar con la mano un poco de agua y limpiar a la niña.

Primero le lavó la cabeza, algunos escasos mechones de pelo la poblaban, se quedó desconcertado al comprobar que aquellos cabellos no eran negros como los Itachi, ni mucho menos castaños como los de Kaede.

Eran violetas.

La envolvió en una manta y la condujo de nuevo hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Kaede, estaba sentada en un sofá completamente consciente pero parecía exhausta.

- Aquí esta.

Ella alargó los brazos a la espera de ver por primera vez a su hija.

- Oh... Hola pequeño.

- Es una niña.

Ella creía que sería un niño. Abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a reír, era extraño ver a alguien tan cansado estar tan ¿Animado?

- Ja ja ja tienes razón, al parecer sigo siendo torpe.

Le rozó una mejilla con los dedos y la miró con cariño.

- Es bonita, al parecer tiene el pelo morado como su abuela.

- Tu madre…

Tora estuvo a punto de preguntar si aquella mujer todavía vivía, pero comprendió que la respuesta más probable sería un "no" o quizás algo muy poco agradable, así que decidió callar.

- Murió hace tiempo – Dijo Kaede tomándolo por sorpresa – Fue un momento después de que yo naciera.

No parecía triste o enojada por la indiscreción de Tora. En lugar de eso, un rastro de lo que parecía orgullo se extendió por su cansado rostro.

- Bueno, se ve algo arrugada – Dijo en broma.

- En unos días se le quitará y podrás decir a quien se parece más.

- ¡Claro! Bueno, si no te molesta, voy a alimentarla.

Tora se retiró lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación con las preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza, ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?, ¿En verdad tendría que matarla?, ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

Tocó su bolsillo, la punta de un kunai respondió a su búsqueda. No había nada ni nadie que lo detuviera. Se sintió miserable, pero decidió ir a comprobar cómo se sentiría al dirigir un arma contra ella.

Solo quería saber si realmente se había enamorado de ella.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación, estaba sentada en el mismo sofá con la bebé en brazos dando la espalda, le administraba el alimento materno por primera vez. Todavía no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

Tora extrajo el kunai de su bolsillo y lo levantó, solo bastaría con abrirle el cuello y todo terminaría.

Nadie lo detendría.

Itachi nunca sabría nada.

Podría marcharse sin mirar atrás.

De repente los oscuros ojos de la pequeña se abrieron y lo miraron. Una pequeña sonrisa sin dientes apareció en sus labios ¿Sonriendo? ¿Una cosa tan insignificante le estaba sonriendo?

Su corazón dio un vuelco, el kunai calló haciendo un sonido aturdidor que hizo eco por todo el lugar.

- No puedo, no puedo hacerlo – Kaede giró la cabeza, su cara mostró desconcierto y luego miedo al ver el kunai en el piso y percatarse de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Localizó la ventana, era grande, lo suficiente para escapar. Corrió hasta ella, se lanzó y se marchó para siempre.


	20. Chapter 20

- Te estaba esperando.

El cuartel central de Raíz era iluminado por algunas antorchas. De la oscuridad salió Danzo arrastrando su capa y con la cara parcialmente vendada como siempre.

Observó a Tora con el rostro impasible.

- Y justo como creía, tienes las manos vacías.

Tora agradeció al cielo por tener puesta la máscara de Anbu para esconder el miedo del cual era presa, ¿Cómo iba a explicar aquello?

- Ella se enteró antes de que pudiera atacar.

- Mientes.

Casi imperceptiblemente la sombra de Danzo desapareció. Una rodilla impactó contra su nuca para lanzarlo algunos metros más adelante. El hombre continuó hablando con su voz inexpresiva.

- Pero qué decepción siento. Creí que eras un poco más sensato, lo mío fue una orden no una sugerencia. Pero tú me has defraudado mucho.

De nuevo, volvió a sentir otro golpe, esta vez directo en su abdomen, sacándole todo el aire.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Ni siquiera un "Lo lamento"? Vaya, que desagradable.

Danzo continuó en su elegante pose, con el bastón en la mano y sin indicios de estar dando una fuerte paliza a alguien más joven que él.

- ¿Cuánto te tardaste? ¿Tal vez dos meses después de la última carta que enviaste? Esa barrera que pusiste es toda una molestia, me pregunto cómo la hiciste tan resistente.

El muchacho rió y escupió un chorro de sangre. El dolor en todo su cuerpo era abrumador.

- Fue fácil.

- Te tengo una mala noticia. Aunque tu vida es miserable, no seré tan compasivo como para acabar con ella. Aún te necesito - El viejo levantó las comisuras de sus labios en una diabólica sonrisa - Supongo que alguna vez habrás escuchado de Orochimaru...

- No me interesan esas cosas...

Otro golpe en la espalda, su vista se cubrió de puntos negros. Estaba cerca de perder la conciencia.

- A partir de ahora lamento decirte que sí, te convertirás en su objeto de investigación ya que tus poderes son algo interesantes, pero no te confíes, no tienes comparación con un Uchiha. Mientras tanto tendré que encontrar alguna manera de romper la barrera que pusiste en esa insignificante aldea.

- Kaede no es tan estúpida como crees.

Danzo se agachó y agarró sus cabellos entre los dedos para alzarle la cabeza y obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos.

- Calla. No eres más que un objeto de todo esto. Me pregunto por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo.

Se abstuvo de hablar por un momento, examinó cuidadosamente el rostro de Tora y se preguntó una vez más, en qué parte del plan había fallado.

- No puedo creer que alguien tan poco astuto como tú haya sido capaz de crear un Jutsu de protección tan fuerte. Pero solo necesito ser paciente... No pienso que Kaede se tarde mucho en salir en busca de Uchiha Itachi. Para ese entonces, pienso estarla esperando.

Lanzó la cara de Tora contra el suelo, un leve "Crack" sonó anunciando una fractura.

- Ya llévenselo.

De la oscuridad aparecieron una docena de anbus, todos con sus máscaras y trajes típicos puestos. Dos de ellos se plantaron a ambos lados de Tora y lo tomaron por los brazos.

Su rostro sangraba, tenía la nariz rota y escupía sangre. Consiguió hablar con voz ronca antes de que se giraran para llevarlo a las horribles celdas subterráneas.

- La criatura no te servirá de nada, no posee el rinnengan ni tampoco nació con el sharingan ya desarrollado. Déjala en paz.

Pero Danzo ya se había ido.

Dos años después

- Mamá, duces - la pequeña infante sacudía su dedo índice hacia una tienda de dangos.

Era curioso que los adorara, tal vez había heredado la predilección por esos dulces de su padre.

- No más Saeko, ya te he dado muchos - Pero la pequeña se detuvo y con su carita seria tomó un trozo del vestido de su madre y lo jaló varias veces suavemente.

- Maa.

- Linda, otro día - La pequeña dejó de insistir y dejó que los mechones de su cabello le cubrieran la cara. La gente de la aldea solía sentirse atraída hacia aquel color tan peculiar, eran cabellos morados y ondulados que le bajaban hasta los hombros graciosamente.

La niña era demasiado bella para no ser apreciada con admiración y quizás algo de desdén entre los habitantes del pueblo.

Su rostro era muy blanco, sus ojos grandes y negros mientras un flequillo de cabello morado acostumbraba taparlos un poco. Ese día vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que resaltaba aún más su curiosa belleza.

Kaede siguió contemplando la revista estratégicamente ubicada en una repisa cerca de una tienda. En primera plana el serio rostro de Itachi en sus tiempos de adolescencia resaltaba junto a otros ocho rostros más, de los cuales tres estaban tachados.

Sintió como si su corazón hubiera sido apuñalado al contemplarlo. Uno de los rostros tachados era el de Hidan, seguido por el de Sasori y finalmente el de Kakuzu.

La plana rezaba:

"La caza de los Bijus ha empezado. Ninjas de Konoha han abatido a tres miembros del misterioso grupo hasta el momento"

Agarró el periódico sin permiso del vendedor quien protesto por su indiscreción, lo abrió y leyó con los ojos como platos lo que decía.

Lo volvió a dejar en la repisa y tomo en brazos a Saeko que la observó con curiosidad pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Llegó a la casa apurada, metió a la pequeña en su silla para comer y corrió al laboratorio en busca de Reishi.

- ¡KAEDE! - Gritó el hombre al verla con una sonrisa radiante que casi nunca lucía y con los brazos abiertos. Algo estupendo había sucedido.

- ¡Por fin funciono! ¡Ya terminó el proceso! ¡El medicamento está listo! - Se echó a reír con fuerza. La tomó con las manos agarrándole los hombros como si quisiera asegurarse de que no iba a desaparecer al enterarse- Y quien iba a pensar que sería gracias a Tora.

Kaede se quedó en shock, tuvo que procesar mil veces lo que había acabado de escuchar. Sinceramente, creyó que el medicamento no estaría listo a tiempo. ¿Cuántos años había pasado Sasuke fuera de Konoha? ¿3 años? Tendría 16 para ese entonces, y tal vez sería lo suficientemente fuerte para buscar y dar caza a su hermano mayor antes de que tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de hacer algo por Itachi. Por momentos, lo vio todo perdido.

Cuando pudo reaccionar solo miró al hombre a los ojos y asintió para indicarle que entendía la noticia.

Reishi detuvo su risa, algo andaba mal con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vi la primera plana de un periódico, decía que se había iniciado la búsqueda de los monstruos con cola, la última vez que vieron a Itachi, trató de atrapar a un chico de la hoja, el que tiene el nueve colas. Él se enfrentó de nuevo a Hatake Kakashi.

Reishi frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabeza.

- ... ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

- La última vez que lo hizo terminó herido – Se desprendió de Reishi y empezó a andar con las manos en la cabeza por todo el lugar - ¿y si ese chico Naruto explotó y le hizo algo? Está corriendo peligro, tenemos que salir en su búsqueda antes de que algo le pase.

- ¿Pero qué podría pasarle a Itachi? Es muy fuerte, no es tonto.

Observó al hombre como si se hubiera vuelto loco, se acercó y alzó mucho la voz para hacerle comprender lo complicado de la situación.

- Estará muy débil, Sasuke debe de estar a punto de salir en su búsqueda. Ese chico no tardara en obtener el poder suficiente, ya no es un simple niño y además es Uchiha.

Reishi se acercó a una silla y se desplomó sobre ella.

- Tienes razón. Entonces supongo que alguien tendrá que partir en su búsqueda.

- Si...

- Yo lo hare entonces – Dijo tomándola por sorpresa - Tengo una deuda con ustedes, si hubiera sido más atento en un principio no tendríamos que pasar por esto. Es mi culpa que la cura haya sido encontrada tan tarde. Déjamelo a mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba tan seria que parecía completamente segura de lo que iba a decir.

- No... Itachi es mi problema. Si crees que debes pagarnos algo entonces cuida de nuestra hija mientras voy a buscarlo.

- ¿Y tú crees que estas en condiciones de hacer eso?

La joven agarró otra silla y se sentó tranquilamente frente a él con los brazos cruzados.

- Claro que sí. He entrenado, sabes bien que mi estado físico no se puede comparar al de un civil promedio.

- ¿Qué voy a decirle a Saeko?

- No necesitas decirle nada. Todavía es muy pequeña para entender, tal vez los primeros días se desespere un poco, pero ella se parece mucho a Itachi. Es inteligente, tal vez no entienda la situación para tampoco interferirá.

Él tomó una profunda respiración, se resignó a dejarla ir sola en busca de Itachi. Ella definitivamente no se iba a quedar, estaba dispuesta a dejar a su hija solo por buscarlo y tratar de salvar su vida.

- ¿Cuándo vas a partir? – Preguntó con cansancio.

- En la madrugada sin que ella o Kina se den cuenta.

La vieja puerta hizo un estruendo al abrirse. Un muchacho cercano a la adolescencia irrumpió en el laboratorio.

Evidentemente había estado escuchando la conversación pero no pudo contenerse cuando fue mencionado. Esa vez estaba dispuesto a servir de algo.

- Yo quiero ir.

Los adultos lo miraron con confusión.

- ...

Reishi suspiró sin mucha sorpresa.

- Si quieres ir, no puedo negarme.

- Quédate con tu hermano – Kaede alzó la cabeza y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Estaba por creer que todo era una broma infantil - Él necesita de ti.

- No, yo quiero ir y demostrarle a todos que no soy tan inútil como piensan, que no soy una molestia. Quiero salvar a Itachi-san.

La joven observó a Reishi en busca de una explicación o respuesta válida. Pero no encontró nada, él solo alzó las manos para mostrar que la decisión de su hermano menor se salía de su control.

- No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Se dirigió nuevamente al muchacho.

- Eres imbécil. Que te quede claro que no soy niñera, si te da hambre soluciónalo tú, si te da miedo será tu problema mientras no me incordies.

- Juro no ser una carga.

- Eso espero.

Kina cambió el peso de una pierna a otra incómodo.

- ¿Y por donde se supone que iremos?

- Iremos al último lugar en que lo vieron y seguiremos su rastro.

Las calles lucían tristes y vacías en la madrugada. Tal vez se debía a la falta de habitantes caminando por ellas o al tono del cielo que las hacía ver casi lúgubres. Una suave niebla se sumaba al escenario haciéndolo todavía mas desalentador.

Tenía una capa negra, la misma que usaba cuando todavía pertenecía a Akatsuki y aunque no tenía las características nubes rojas bordadas, le daba un aspecto misterioso. Bajo ellas usaba las mismas ropas de antes. Pantalones cortos, mallas hasta las rodillas y blusa negra. Nunca esperó sentirse tan bien con ello, era como volver a un pasado imperfecto pero mil veces menos complicado que el presente.

- Mami.

La voz llegó desde atrás. Se volteó y vio en el final de la calle a una pequeña niña de pijama gris somnolienta que se restregaba los ojos con un oso de peluche colgando de su mano.

Miró a Kina, estaba envuelto en su capa negra intentando ignorar a la niña, inmóvil con la mirada clavada en el vacío camino.

Kaede corrió hasta ella y se inclinó para quedar frente a su rostro.

- Oh linda, ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora? Anda, ve a dormir.

Le iba a tomar en brazos pero la pequeña se resistió y rodeó con los suyos sus piernas. Enterró su pálida carita en ellas como si no quisiera perderla.

-¡No!

- Tranquila mi amor, todo va a estar bien.

Una vez más se inclinó y la tomó en brazos, tenía las blancas mejillas teñidas de rojo y los ojos llorosos.

- Oye, ¿Adivina qué? Traeré a papá, ¡vas a poder conocerlo! ¿No estás feliz?

La pequeña miró al suelo y asintió. Kaede miró detrás de su hombro y logró notar a Reishi saliendo de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión lamentable.

- Bien. Ahora sigue durmiendo, pronto voy a volver, lo prometo.

"Llévatela".

El hombre acudió a su llamado y tomó a la pequeña, Le dirigió una sola mirada para tranquilizarla y se giró para volver de nuevo a la casa.

Kaede quiso salir corriendo y llevarse a su hija a donde fuera, pero por obvias razones, no era lo mejor.

Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvar a Itachi y hacer una vida alejada de toda la basura del mundo ninja con él y Saeko.

- Vámonos.

Anduvieron sin afán por unas cuantas calles hasta llegar al límite de la aldea, dieron algunos cuantos pasos fuera de ella hasta que el sonido de las hojas de los arboles revolverse en el bosque los alertó.

Primero apareció una y luego cientos de máscaras anbu se hicieron notar entre la maleza con lentitud. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando todos se lanzaron sobre ellos.


	21. Chapter 21

Una papeleta explosiva insertada en un kunai vino a parar frente a sus pies, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y dio un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo antes de que la bomba detonara y destrozara parte del lindo aviso en el cual aparecía el nombre de la aldea en grandes letras negras.

- ¡Kaede! – Gritó el chico cuando sintió el sonido de la explosión vibrar en sus oídos. La buscó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, cuando de pronto un grupo de anbus se plantaron a su alrededor dispuestos a luchar contra él.

Empezó a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con algunos de ellos simultáneamente. Necesitaba perder algo de tiempo mientras se las ingeniaba para escapar de allí junto a la muchacha. El problema era como se las arreglaría para evadir a tantos shinobis.

La joven se alejó lo suficiente de la aldea, no podía comprometer a ningún civil en medio de toda aquella problemática. Se deslizó tras un árbol y contempló la escena tratando de visualizar todo mejor para saber cuándo atacar.

De pronto, una sensación de angustia en el pecho la sorprendió. Se sentía sola.

Por lo general nunca había tenido que cargar con tantas responsabilidades de repente, todo el peso de lo que pasaba parecía descansar en sus hombros. Debía de proponerse cuidar lo mejor posible a Kina, pero ¿Cómo iba a desmotivarlo? ¿Cómo decirle que en realidad no lo quería llevar consigo porque estaba cansada de cometer tantos errores?

No pudo hacerlo, no a tiempo. Y de eso se arrepentía.

Pensó en Tora, el error más decepcionante de su vida quizá porque realmente empezaba a confiar en él y a sentir algo de empatía hacia alguien diferente a los pocos que ya no estaban a su lado, o que pronto tendría que abandonar.

Pero lo arruinó todo, al entregar su confianza. Debido a algo tonto llamado "soledad" por poco pierde a su hija o a alguien más.

Se propuso no volver a confiar plenamente y a no ser tan accesible. Ya nadie podría clavarle el puñal por la espalda con tanta facilidad como antes.

Se lanzó al campo de batalla sin esperar nada más, pero cuando se acercó se encontró con una situación un tanto alarmante.

Una enorme bestia de pelaje plateado rugía y enseñaba los dientes a todos los anbus.

Unos cuantos ninjas yacían en el suelo, algunos inconscientes y otros muertos, habían sido desafortunados por cruzarse en su camino justo en el momento menos indicado.

La criatura era tan grande que su aparición logró destruir una buena parte del lugar, de una patada podía enviar a todos los presentes muy lejos.

No era un animal común y corriente, hasta el Kyubi en su apariencia de zorro se veía mucho más normal en comparación con eso. Su cabeza se asemejaba a la de un lobo pero su cuerpo era igual al de un tigre.

Era la cosa más aterradora que Kaede jamás había visto.

Se inclinó sobre sus patas preparándose para saltar sobre todo el grupo de anbus que se quedaban inmóviles del terror observándola.

- ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? – Se preguntó Kaede. Detalló en sus casi deformes ojos, tenían el mismo color café almendrado de Kina. Lo buscó en varios lugares pero no estaba. La bestia era él.

- ¿Kina?

Parecía buscar algo. Gruñía a cada anbu mientras trasladaba su feroz mirada de un lado a otro hasta que pudo llegar a Kaede. Entrecerró sus salvajes ojos, alzó el cuello y aulló dejando a todos los presentes aturdidos. Luego saltó entre todos los anbu y se desató una matanza.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Ellos no parecían darle importancia a eso. ¿Cómo iba a saber que se iba a poner así solo por perderme de vista? Reishi me va a matar. ¡Esto es mi culpa!

Un chico con una muy buena puntería le había lanzado una espada justo en ese lugar antes de morir aplastado. Tomó algunas hierbas medicinales de su bolso y las puso en la herida de su abdomen.

Al final solo unos cuantos sobrevivieron para después huir despavoridos sin oportunidad alguna de acabar con el monstruo absurdamente fuerte. El monstruo aulló, derribó unos cuantos árboles para abrirse paso y se internó en el bosque a toda velocidad con Kaede tras el para no perderlo de vista, hasta que después de un rato se detuvo por el cansancio y lentamente se hizo pequeño hasta convertirse en un niño.

De nuevo era Kina.

La metamorfosis del chico tan solo había ocurrido unas cuantas veces en su vida, aun así, La repulsión de los aldeanos hacia él se debía al Roen, la bestia que portaba en su interior al igual que un jinchuriki, aunque esta solo era un demonio perteneciente a un antiguo templo sellado en él, que la mayor parte del tiempo dormía, esperando por alguna oportunidad (Casi inexistente) de manifestarse.

Cuando Kina era bebé, su padre se vio en la obligación de proteger a la aldea sellando a la bestia una vez más. Aunque ya no sería dentro de un templo, sino dentro de un chico.

Esa era la maldición que debía de cargar toda la vida, siempre condenado a ser observado con repulsión por portar algo escalofriante en su interior.

La transformación de Kina tampoco sería pasada desapercibida por los aldeanos. Kaede rogó al cielo porque quienes la habían presenciado no iniciaran una guerra contra Reishi dominada por el miedo a perderlo todo o a morir.

El chico movió un poco sus parpados y se revolcó en el pasto gimiendo de dolor.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Kaede.

- Lo lamento - susurró débilmente.

- Bueno, nos salvaste. Entonces supongo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

- Oh... Ya veo – Hizo un ademán de inclinarse sobre el suelo pero Kaede puso un brazo en su pecho y con brusquedad lo volvió a recostar.

- No te muevas, te hirieron.

Kina gimió de dolor pero luego sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Soy un estorbo ahora?

Era triste verlo deprimirse, el chico tenía demasiadas ilusiones puestas en sus habilidades desde que habían partido, pero el Roen lo había arruinado todo.

Kaede frunció los labios y miró al cielo.

- Digamos que sí. Pero no por eso voy a hacerte a un lado. Mañana tendrás que sentirte como nuevo, porque pienso partir con o sin ti.

La determinación volvió a brillar en sus ojos. ¿Acaso jamás se daba por vencido?

- Voy a estar listo.

Las celdas de aquel sótano eran tan húmedas que a cada momento una gotera de agua caía en su cabeza y pasaba arrastrándose por su rostro hasta chocar con sus hombros o con el piso.

Estaba atado de las muñecas, colgando en una minúscula celda y a la vista de unos cuantos prisioneros que desde sus otras celdas estando desatados se burlaban de su suerte. Hasta ellos eran tratados con mayor dignidad que él. Hacían experimentos con ellos, sí, pero tenían derecho a una pequeña porción de comida diaria, mientras que Tora veía pasar la muerte frente a sus ojos varias veces a la semana.

La orden de Danzo había sido muy clara: "No dejen que muera, pero deben torturarlo". Después de todo, una traición era traición y para ese hombre suponía algo imperdonable

A veces deseaba morir, que simplemente todo terminara para no seguir siendo torturado. Todo su propósito de vida había acabado por una mujer. Una simple e insignificante mujer le había servido para cambiar de planes y auto cortarse las alas. ¿Qué más podía ser peor que eso?

Inmediatamente después de ser encerrado, su conciencia se perdió por mucho tiempo. Lo tuvieron sumergido en los típicos tanques de un laboratorio durante largos meses, aunque por fortuna la inconciencia sirvió para hacerlo pensar que no fue tanto.

Cuando despertó se sentía raro. Todo su cuerpo seguía pareciendo normal, pero dentro de él algo había cambiado drásticamente. Vio a un muchacho de grandes antojos y cabello gris recogido en una coleta sonreírle satisfactoriamente, mientras decía: "Vaya, vaya, sí que eres el segundo en poder soportar las células del hokage-sama. Eso significa que sí valías la pena".

Pero a pesar de lo que eso significaba, en el fondo no le interesó, solo deseaba parar con todo el sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

Los días pasaban sin mucho para ofrecer, nadie le dirigía palabra, a veces no podía ver ni a un solo ser vivo además de ratas y cucarachas que corrían intrusas por todo el laboratorio.

De repente, enloquecía y jalaba de las cadenas lo más fuerte que podía creyendo que así lograría de alguna manera romperlas, pero nada funcionaba. No salía nada de él, un sello de chakra en la muñeca le impedía hacer cualquier cosa y solo el mero desespero acababa con su raciocinio restante.

En el último tiempo, pudo volver a hablar e incluso caminar con normalidad sin ser arrastrado. Orochimaru, el excéntrico hombre-serpiente se ocupó de sacarlo y volver a adaptarlo, terminar un poco con su constante actitud ya salvaje debido al aislamiento y entrenarlo en el uso de sus poderes.

Madera, la habilidad que le habían sido otorgada era de madera, pero lastimosamente, ya no podía usar su antigua habilidad de volverse invisible y de moverse más rápido de lo normal. Solo porque el "jefe" lo creyó estúpido e innecesario. Pero no podía odiarlo, a pesar de todo, fue el único que lo rescató a medias de su castigo.

Alguien abrió la chirriante puerta del almacén dejando entrar por un instante un débil rayo de luz, que desapareció casi de inmediato.

No sonaron pasos.

La persona que había entrado no era bienvenida allí, era un infiltrado.

Levantó la cabeza con dificultad y entorno la mirada para distinguir en medio de la oscuridad la sombra de alguien acercarse sigilosamente a su celda.

La luz de la celda iluminó su rostro cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Se trataba de tan solo un muchacho que no sobrepasaba los dieciocho años. Era muy pálido y parecía alterado, sus ropas sucias y desgastadas se hicieron notar al instante.

Lo observó un rato antes de preguntar:

- ¿Eres Tora?

No respondió nada, no era necesario decir nada acerca de sí mismo. No cuando no tenía interés alguno por ninguno de los reclusos de allí.

- Mis compañeros me hablaron acerca de ti.

Tora no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, en lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y clavó la cabeza como acostumbraba a hacer cuando quería dormir.

- Eres el que resultó ser compatible con el elemento madera… ¿O no?

Silencio.

- Me lo tomaré como un sí – Sonrió con malicia mostrando sus dientes amarillentos – Los prisioneros de esta base fuimos liberados. Orochimaru fue asesinado.

- … - Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Pensó en quien podía ser el asesino. ¿Realmente alguien sería tan fuerte como para acabar con un sannin ya dueño de países enteros? Tuvo una leve sospecha de quién se trataba realmente

- Uchiha Sasuke lo hizo.

Bingo.

- Y luego vino muy campante buscando a alguien y aprovechó para dejarnos en libertad a todos. Alguien me dijo que tú faltabas, así que vine a buscarte.

No pudo resistir la tentación de alterarse por ello. Si esa historia era verdad, Kaede debía de apurarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y ese chiquillo alcanzara a Itachi.

- ¿Por qué vino Uchiha Sasuke aquí?

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? Está buscando aliados para terminar con Uchiha Itachi. Aunque viéndolo bien no creo que ese mocoso arrogante lo logre.

¿Y si quizás estaba a semanas de alcanzarlo? Debía encontrar a Kaede y avisarle. No importaba si ya no confiaba en él. Ella merecía cumplir con su propósito antes de que todo terminara, antes de que el arrepentimiento por todo acabara con él.

- ¡Sa…Sácame de aquí! ¡Ahora! - Jaló de las cadenas sin mucho éxito.

El muchacho asintió y volvió a sonreír.

- Lo hare, pero necesito que me escuches primero. Voy a liberarte, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones. Tengo que hacerte un trato primero.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Mis compañeros y yo iremos tras ese muchacho – Pareció muy orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo al decirlo. Tora pudo notar al instante que solo era un chico estúpido.

- ¿Para qué?

- Oh, así me gusta. Que demuestres un poco de interés. Eso es una buena señal, pero te pediré que me dejes terminar primero y luego hagas las preguntas.

Esperó a que el chico carraspeara con altanería y se remangara la sucia camisa para empezar a hablar con la cabeza en alto y un tono de voz bastante improvisado.

- Haremos una emboscada contra él. Kabuto nos envió porque quiere su poder. Nos pagará una buena cantidad, pero te necesitamos. Tu poder es de gran utilidad y no debería de ser desperdiciado ¿No lo crees?

- ¿Crees que tendrán siquiera oportunidad contra él? – Una amarga risotada se escapó de su garganta- ¡Ja! Qué ingenuos.

El chico frunció el ceño ofendido pero no saltó en su contra ni explotó para su suerte.

- ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Concéntrate hermano, te sacare de aquí si accedes a acompañarnos, de lo contrario tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y de seguro no las querrás.

¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? Ese chico sería su boleto de salida, su salvación. Una bastante ilusa y que supondría una carga. Se uniría a él pero después se las ingeniaría para escapar y buscar a Kaede.

"Púdrete"

- Lo acepto.

- Ja,ja,ja me has hecho muy feliz con eso, Tora. Bueno, mi nombre es Tsubasa y espero que seamos buenos compañeros.


	22. Chapter 22

- Deja de intentar mirarlo. Te aseguro de que no encontrarás nada interesante o agradable ahí - Advirtió Kaede a Kina quien reposaba a su lado y alzaba la cabeza insistentemente para poder tener una mejor visión de su abdomen cubierto de vendas, pero por más que intentaba el dolor aumentaba no dejándole más opción que quedarse inmóvil esperando a que se disipara.

- Estoy aburrido - protestó golpeando su cabeza contra la mochila en la que reposaba.

- Yo también - Convino la muchacha - Estar en medio de un bosque tenebroso junto a un crio no es muy consolador que digamos.

El chico le contestó con un gruñido y miró al cielo con pereza.

Todavía tenía la desagradable sensación que le había dejado la transformación. No era fácil asimilar lo sucedido cuando creía haberlo tenido todo bajo control.

- Espero no volver a transformarme en esa cosa – Dijo de repente.

- Nos libraste de una grande – Le contestó Kaede mirando a los alrededores con el Sharingan activado para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie merodeando por allí - Lo único que necesitas es controlar ese poder que tienes.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- Mi padre me dijo una vez que los Jinchurikis pueden aprender a controlar a sus bestias.

- Pero yo no soy uno de ellos.

- La tuya es una bestia de otro tipo, pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una y bastante peligrosa por cierto. Tal vez funcione si usas otra clase de sellos para retenerla. Aunque tendríamos que robarlos a Konoha – Interrumpió su discurso para ahogar una risa – Eso podría ser divertido pero tal vez no podamos hacerlo.

- Itachi- san podría entrar en la aldea sin ser descubierto – Apuntó el muchacho claramente frustrado por no poder pedirle ayuda al Uchiha.

Kaede observó sus manos, lastimadas por un día de pelea y caminata por el bosque sin saber cuánto tiempo le tomaría seguir haciéndolo. Rogó al cielo porque no fuera mucho.

- Si...

- ¿Crees que se enojaría si nos viera por aquí buscándolo a ciegas? – Preguntó Kina sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- Bueno, nos patearía el trasero y luego se iría tranquilamente pensando en que quizás nunca volvamos a hacer cosas tan tontas.

-… - Ambos se quedaron en silencio. No podían negar que eso podría suceder. Cuando Itachi consideraba necesario el hacer algo, simplemente lo hacía sin dudar ni un solo segundo. ¿Y si al final todo resultaba ser una pérdida de tiempo?

- Ja- ja- ja – Volvió a reír sin muchas ganas- No sientas lastima por mí, Kina. Cuando encuentre a ese desgraciado lo primero que haré será darle una buena paliza y después lo llevare a casa para cocinarle algo de mis deliciosos estofados.

Kina hizo una mueca de asco y decidió cambiar de tema. No se arriesgaría a discutir con Kaede la calidad de los platos que a veces preparaba.

- ¿Crees que esté deseoso de volver a casa?

- Oh… Nunca lo pensé mucho pero creo que más que eso, el estaría deseoso de cambiar el pasado o por lo menos de volver a él – Miró al cielo y contempló en él a miles de estrellas dibujadas, ¿Por qué de todo el universo tenía que haber nacido en un planeta tan pequeño? - Lo que quiero, es que piense en que no todo está perdido y que lo que pasó solo tenía que pasar.

- Sasuke... – La imagen de un chico igual a Itachi a excepción de unos cuantos centímetros de estatura menos apareció en la cabeza de Kina - Me pregunto si pensará lo mismo.

- Tenlo por seguro. Itachi a veces parecía como su mismísima madre... Nunca olvidas a alguien a quien de verdad quieres, y mucho menos cuando ese alguien te hizo tanto daño – Sintió el ardor en sus ojos previo al llanto.

Era difícil explicar la sensación que la inundaba cuando pensaba en lo poco que podía hacer para ayudar y lo mucho que significaba aquello para ella.

- ¿Y por qué perdemos tiempo aquí y no buscamos primero a Sasuke para decirle la verdad y no arriesgarnos a que mate a Itachi?

Negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada de enojo a Kina.

- ¡Tonto! Eso sería como echarnos la soga al cuello. ¿Tienes idea de la reacción que tomaría ese chico si me viera andando por ahí después de huir con su hermano? ¡Me mataría!

- Quizás si logramos explicarle a tiempo no lo haga.

- ¡Oh, Vamos! – Soltó una risotada y se acostó en la hierba húmeda - No podemos simplemente llegar a decirle algo tan delicado. El chico explotaría, no podría soportarlo. Todo eso es asunto de ellos dos, no pienso meterme, solo quiero salvarle el pellejo a Itachi antes de que lo mate pero no de esa manera.

- Siempre es mejor decir la verdad.

- ¿Y no crees que a veces es necesario no hacer "Lo mejor"? Así no funciona el mundo, Kina. Todo esto no ha sido más que un desastre, no hay forma de mejorar un desastre, de arreglar todos los platos cuando ya están rotos. Eso solo sería como triturarlos. Es preferible que el chico piense que está vengando la muerte de sus padres a que se entere de que los verdaderos culpables de todo fueron los dirigentes de la aldea. A no ser que el mismo Itachi se lo diga y logre evitar problemas innecesarios.

- ¡Es tan frustrante! – El chico extendió los brazos sobre la hierba.

- Lo sé, pero no nos concierne. Solo no quiero que muera, no por culpa de la aldea.

- Si yo fuera ustedes, odiaría ese lugar.

- ¡Claro que no! Es una buena aldea, con buenos shinobis y gente amable. Además nos vio crecer y nos hizo lo que somos ahora. El problema es que a veces para defender a un lugar tan importante es necesario dejar a un lado los escrúpulos y hacer cosas que nunca imaginaste que ibas a necesitar hacer.

- ¿Quieres decir que los Uchiha merecían morir? – Kina miró a Kaede con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro pero ella siguió observando el cielo con calma.

- Por una vez estaré de acuerdo con mi padre. Ellos se lo buscaron. Alguien tenía que detener el golpe de estado antes de que empezara... Todo esto, no podía evitarse de ninguna manera porque los Uchiha siempre han sido tercos, cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza no hay manera alguna de sacárselos. Lo único que puedo y quiero hacer ahora, es salvarle la vida a Itachi.

- ¿Y… y… si no llegamos a tiempo?

- No sé. Kina- Ella se sentó y se giró para poder ver mejor a su compañero - Escucha, tienes que prometerme algo muy importante. Si llegamos a fallar en esto, lo mejor será que te vayas a casa.

Él abrió su boca en una enorme "O" y abrió sus ojos como platos hasta verse un poco extraño.

- ¿Qu…Qué? ¿Acaso piensas dejarme por aquí solo?

- Deja de actuar como una niña y escucha. Si las cosas pierden el control de alguna u otra manera, te ordeno que te marches a casa y actúes como el hermano de Saeko para que cuides de ella durante mi ausencia hasta que pueda volver.

Logró reaccionar como si le Kaede le hubiera dado una bofeteada.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡No me pienso separar de ti sin importar qué!

- ¡Te estoy dando una orden mocoso! No te fíes tanto en mí, hay cosas de las que todavía no estoy segura acerca de todo esto. Prometiste no darme demasiados problemas, si no quieres morir vete y cuida de mi hija en caso de que todo salga mal. Quiero que desde ahora dejemos algunas pautas claras, así que coopera.

- ¡No pienso cooperar! ¿Me dejaste venir hasta aquí y ahora piensas dejarme en cualquier momento? ¿Es que acaso mis poderes no son suficientes para servirte de ayuda?

- Tus poderes no tienen nada que ver con esto. Además ahora no son de utilidad, hasta que no los controles no podrás usarlos, podrías causar un daño grande en lugar de servir para algo.

De alguna manera el chico logró levantarse con dificultad del suelo. Sus ojos se poblaron de lágrimas cargadas de frustración. Dejó que sus cabellos le cubrieran los ojos para que la muchacha no lo viera, ni él tener que verla.

- ¡A veces te odio! ¡Nunca parezco ser lo suficientemente bueno para nada ni para nadie! ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr saliendo del claro e internándose en el bosque muy lejos del campo de visión de Kaede.

- ¡No te vayas muy lejos, te podrías perder!

Volvió a recostarse sintiéndose agotada.

- A veces tengo la sensación de que nadie escucha lo que digo.

La noche se hacía más oscura a medida que pasaban las horas. Habían caminado durante mucho tiempo hasta que varios miembros del grupo protestaron una y otra vez para parar el viaje y descansar.

Tsubasa los reunió a todos en torno a una improvisada fogata. Sacó de su túnica raída un pergamino y lo puso frente a él. Cuando lo abrió, un gran mapa de todas las naciones apareció ante los presentes.

Señaló con el dedo índice el lugar en el que se encontraban.

- Esto por si no sabían es el país del sonido, todavía estamos aquí, salimos del escondite del este que queda exactamente por aquí – La capacidad de orientación del chico no dejaba de sorprender a los demás. Parecía conocer todos y cada uno de los rincones de todos los países aliados– Y hemos caminado todo esto – Miró con seriedad a todas las personas. Alrededor de cincuenta prófugos se encontraban con él. Entre ellos niños y mujeres - A partir de ahora, tendremos que separarnos. Unos irán hacia la tierra de las olas y otros hacia Iwagakure en donde están las otras guaridas.

Un hombre de mediana edad, baja estatura, cabeza completamente despoblada de cabello y vestido con los típicos harapos de los prisioneros salió entre los demás mostrándose un poco alterado.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡No podemos hacer eso!

- Claro que si podemos – Contestó Tsubasa - Es más, tenemos que hacerlo idiota. Tendremos que dividirnos en tres grupos, cada uno ira a un lugar diferente.

- ¿Porqué? – Preguntó una mujer de apariencia débil.

- Uchiha Sasuke está reclutando a los guardianes de cada guarida. Estoy seguro de que ira a las guaridas de norte y del sur en busca de los que faltan. El problema es cuando y por eso debemos dividirnos para vigilarlos.

Tora observaba toda la situación apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. No podía negar que Tsubasa era un buen estratega aun cuando no debía de sobrepasar los dieciséis años y mantenía siempre una actitud de chico rudo y descerebrado.

- ¿Y que se supone que hará el tercer grupo? – Preguntó otra persona entre la multitud.

- El tercer grupo lo conformaremos los miembros más valiosos. Esperaremos a que alguno de los grupos logre localizar a esa escoria, para poder ponernos en acción.

- ¿Y si nos asesina? – Inquirió la misma persona.

- ¿Es que acaso no han escuchado los rumores? - Dijo Tora de repente, centrando toda la atención del grupo en él - Uchiha Sasuke ha sido incapaz de asesinar a alguien en todo este tiempo. En sus entrenamientos lo único que hace es dejar a las personas inconscientes, pero nunca termina con ellas.

- ¿Debería de suponer que fuiste su saco de boxeo en alguna ocasión? – Tsubasa parecía retarlo con su pregunta. Alzó la ceja y esperó con una mirada burlona a su respuesta.

- No, pero lo vi entrenar varias veces. Si no estoy mal, ustedes subestiman absurdamente el poder de ese chico.

Tsubasa rió tranquilamente.

- Lamento decirte que sí estás mal. Somos los suficientes para poder contra él. Además, tengo entendido que su poder no es ni la mitad del que un Uchiha que se haga respetar tiene.

- Olvidas que él posee el sello maldito de Orochimaru. Eso es más que suficiente para hacer de él "Un Uchiha que se hace respetar".

- No te preocupes. Tú serás el primero en tener que vértelas con el Uchiha. Y tengo casi la plena seguridad de que podrás en su contra. Después de todo también fuiste manipulado por esa serpiente sucia y no cualquier manipulación. Lo tuyo chico, se llama prodigio.

Tora examinó las posibilidades que tenía de escapar pero no encontró muchas. Empezando porque una parte de él se preocupaba por la cantidad de mujeres indefensas y niños que se veían obligados a apoyar a Tsubasa, solo en busca de la libertad que les había sido arrebatada. Tal vez él tenía la oportunidad de escapar o valerse por sí mismo si algo se presentaba. Pero ellos eran totalmente distintos. No tenían más opción que quedarse.

Decidió apoyarlos lo máximo que pudiera y si se presentaba la oportunidad de escapar los ayudaría y luego iría hasta Kaede.

- Di lo que quieras. Lo único que te advierto a ti y a tu grupo es que no se tomen todo esto tan olímpicamente. Podrían llevarse una sorpresa no muy agradable en cualquier momento.

No podía dormir.

La preocupación la agobiaba mucho más que el cansancio.

Kina ya había vuelto, no pronunció ninguna palabra al llegar y se quedó dormido de inmediat. Solo había tardado algunas horas en recorrer una buena parte del bosque y volver agotado con una parte de la herida abierta.

Mientras dormía, Kaede aprovechó para sanarlo de nuevo teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. No se iba a arriesgar a entablar otra discusión.

Se levantó decidida a despejarse un poco y pensar caminando por los alrededores. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que salió del claro. La luna iluminaba el camino lo suficientemente bien. Podía ver todo bajo la luz fantasmagórica que se colaba por las hojas de los árboles y caía a sus pies.

Oyó unos cuantos susurros que la sobresaltaron un poco, pero no les prestó atención, después de todo miles de criaturas andaban por todos lados sigilosamente.

Se cansó de andar y trepó un gran árbol hasta llegar al lugar en el que se alzaba por encima de la mayoría de los demás.

La vista era hermosa, varias hectáreas de bosque se extendían por todos los lugares y muy al fondo las intermitentes luces de una aldea brillaban. Era el lugar hacia el que se dirigían en busca de información acerca del paradero de Itachi.

Se preguntó cuánta información de validez podría obtener allí. Quizá sería lo suficiente para acercarse a él o quizá no, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo primero, sería lo mejor para todos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho alguna vez cuando aún era una niña y vivía en Konoha "Si algún día pierdes algo importante, no dudaré ni dos segundos en matarte. Podrías convertirte en un obstáculo". En un principio no lo entendió hasta que en un arranque de curiosidad producto de la rememoración de amargos recuerdos, le preguntó a Itachi qué significaba. Él le habló acerca de la maldición del odio y a partir de allí supo que tendría que vivir siempre con el riesgo de perder el control algún día.

Inhaló el aire tan cortante como siempre, sus pulmones protestaron pero no les prestó mucha atención. Si se resfriaba, después podría vérselas para curarse a sí misma.

Sintió el cálido contacto antes de que llegara a su hombro. Todo su cuerpo se congeló con solo eso, nunca esperó que alguien pudiera acercarse a ella estando en medio de la nada y vagando por el bosque sin rumbo.

Miró hacia un lado y con lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una máscara naranja adornada por una espiral que se terminaba en un hueco por el cual se asomaba solo un ojo teñido con el Sharingan. Mientras que la capa negra bastaba para ocultar todo el resto de su cuerpo. Incluso su pelo se perdía entre la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Su voz sonó rasposa por el frío.

- Vine a conversar un rato contigo. – Respondió Tobi tranquilamente.

La joven dirigió su mano para agarrar la capa del enmascarado, pero pasó ligeramente. Había olvidado que Tobi era como un fantasma, nada podía tocarlo.

- Dime como esta Itachi, ¿Se encuentra bien? – Preguntó con la desesperación saliendo por su voz.

- Está esperando a que Sasuke llegue hasta él, como fue lo planeado.

Volvió a pasar la mano y se encontró con el mismo truco que empleaba Tobi. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas impacientes por saberlo todo que cayeron cálidamente por sus mejillas.

- Por favor... Por favor... Llévame hasta donde está el... O dile que…

- Ya le dije que tiene una hija. Saeko es su nombre ¿verdad?

Abrió sus castaños ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Pero Tobi ignoró su pregunta y continuó hablando.

La embargó la sensación de que había sido espiada por un buen tiempo.

- Se lo dije. Pero decidió seguir su camino. Lo mejor será que dejes de intentarlo.

- ¡Deja de decirme mentiras! – La tranquilidad de Tobi la estaba haciendo perder la paciencia - ¡Esto es enserio!

Él bajó del árbol y se posó a su lado. Ni siquiera la miro cuando siguió caminando justo hacia el claro en donde Kina dormía.

La muchacha salió disparaba tras él.

- ¡Ven aquí! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Nuevamente extendió el brazo para tocarlo pero su mano lo traspasó.

- Ese chico posee una bestia interesante. Creo que te ha sido de mucha utilidad.

En un momento llegó al claro y se acercó a Kina quien seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Ella corrió hasta interponerse entre ambos y extendió los brazos esperando a ser noqueada por Tobi.

- Déjalo... Te lo pido.

Él no se movió de su lugar.

- Últimamente su enfermedad ha empeorado, a veces me pregunto si es porque ya está pasando por la fase final o si se debe a todas las prostitutas con las que se ha acostado…

Cada palabra cayó sobre Kaede como muchos bloques de cemento. El corazón le dolía, no podía explicarse por qué de cierta manera estaba cayendo en el truco de Tobi.

- ¿Qué… Qué dijiste?

- Lo que escuchaste. ¿Por qué te parece tan extraño? Después de todo es un hombre como cualquier otro.

Sus labios se secaron y sus ojos volvieron a arder cuando el viento chocó contra su rostro.

- Él no es así.

- Creí que eras un poco más realista Kaede.

Tomó mucho aire para gritar furiosa:

- ¡Cállate!

Tobi no pareció sorprenderse mucho cuando los dulces ojos de la chica cambiaron de color.

Era justo lo que había estado esperando todo el tiempo. Ella estaba muy enojada.

- Oh, así que tienes un Sharingan. Nunca lo mostraste mientras estabas en Akatsuki.

- ¡Vete ya de aquí! No tengo nada que pueda interesarte.

- Claro que si lo tienes – En un solo parpadeo se situó al lado de la muchacha - Entonces dime que es esto – Alzó la mano y le enseñó atrapado entre sus dedos un diminuto tarro lleno de un líquido blanco.

Ella tardó en reaccionar. En menos de unos segundos Tobi había extraido de su bolsillo la cura para la enfermedad de Itachi. Lanzó su brazo pero tomarlo pero por tercera vez, no pudo tocarlo.

- ¡Dámelo!

Tobi volvió a situarse frente a ella con el tarrito en la mano.

- Eres una mujer insistente. Te dije que él no estaba dispuesto a sobrevivir, ni siquiera por su propia hija. Para un Shinobi de Konoha el deber siempre estará sobre todo lo demás, no es de extrañar que muchos terminen odiando a la aldea.

Kaede respiró profundo y tranquilizó el tono de su voz para parecer menos desesperada.

- No me importa lo que tengas para decir. Solo quiero que me lo des.

– ¿Acaso es necesario que repita porqué vine aquí? Es evidente que tienes ese poder y aun así temes usarlo porque crees que podría salirse de tu control. Debí de haberlo imaginado – Él suspiró con cansancio - Ese Sharingan en tus ojos es un desperdicio. Te diré la verdad, no sirve de nada que trate de incorporarte otra vez a mis filas. Primero, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte y segundo, dudo mucho que pueda persuadirte. Pero sí quiero pedirte algo a cambio de esto y buena información.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato.

- ¿Estarás dispuesta a darme lo que sea aun cuando podrías arrepentirte?

- Si, te daré lo que sea – Le respondió con determinación.

- Entonces dame tus ojos.

Solo pudo espabilar unas cuantas veces. Era una propuesta difícil de asimilar. No todos los días veía a alguien negociar con partes de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo rayos iba a lidiar con todo ello?

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Si quieres salvar a Itachi tendrás que darme tus ojos.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- ¿Como pretendes que pueda salvarlo si voy a estar ciega?

- No lo estarás. Puedo implantarte otros para que puedas ver. Prometo que no tardará más de una semana, en ese tiempo podrás llegar a él.

- Mi Sharingan no es tan poderoso como creo que lo necesitas.

- Limítate a responder si aceptas o no.

Lo observó sin saber qué decir.

No confiaba en él, aquel tipo nunca había sido precisamente alguien muy virtuoso. Era bueno para conseguir lo que deseaba por medio del engaño, también poderoso. No podía simplemente arrebatarle la cura para la enfermedad y huir con ella, y eso la dejaba sin muchas opciones viables. Si quería salvar a Itachi, debía de sacrificar algo más, aunque fuera como lanzarse a una aventura de la cual no sabría si tendría fin.

Decidió hacer el último sacrificio. Después de allí, no tendría más escapatoria.

Respiró profundo y entrecerró los ojos antes de responder:

- Acepto.


	23. Chapter 23

El leve sonido que emitían los pasos sobre el tejado atrajo su atención. Miró sobre su hombro.

Él se acercaba a ella, con su cabello negro recogido en una coleta ondeando al viento y sus ropas de Anbu teñidas de gris e impecables.

En sus sueños siempre vestía esas mismas ropas, las que acostumbraba usar mientras seguía siendo parte de Konoha. Su tez blanca y gesto serio, nunca cambiaban. A pesar de todo él seguía siendo el mismo.

Se sentó a su lado sin mirarla. Ambos guardaron silencio hasta que ella decidió hablar.

- Disculpa.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- A veces no soy precisamente como esperas que sea.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Kaede siguió contemplando la aldea.

A los ninjas solía atraerles los lugares muy altos, que les permitieran sentirse un poco menos débiles y contemplar la villa por la que en ocasiones arriesgaban la vida sin poner objeción. Era como el recordatorio de la razón por la cual habían nacido, por la cual sus vidas giraban siempre y casi de manera inconsciente.

Pero ella no tenía realmente aquel pensamiento. En lugar de recordarse una y otra vez lo que había sido obligada a ser, se sentaba allí e intentaba comprender de alguna manera lo que los demás sentían cuando lo hacían.

Solo quería entender por qué alguien como Itachi hacía lo que hacía, por qué se sentía íntimamente ligado a una aldea, mucho más que a una familia.

- Eres todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo –Dejó caer la cabeza y contempló sus piernas. Habían adoptado un color naranja debido al sol - No creo que algún día puedas llegar a entenderme. Ni siquiera mi propio padre pudo hacerlo.

Él rió suavemente y calló un rato antes de decir:

- Es difícil hacerlo, pero no imposible. Hay cosas que son demasiado evidentes en ti Kaede.

Ella alzó una ceja y levantó la mirada. Él había reído, pero para aquel momento volvía a estar tan impasible como siempre.

- Siempre me tomas por sorpresa, señor perfección y cálculos exactos.

- Discúlpame a mí por eso.

- Bueno, en ocasiones es molesto. Pero creo que puedo tolerarlo.

Kaede dejó caer su mano sobre la de Itachi que reposaba sobre una teja y la apretó con suavidad. Él no pareció inmutarse por el repentino contacto y en lugar de eso susurró:

- Gracias.

¿Realmente le estaba agradeciendo? Para Kaede sonaba tan poco usual viniendo de él que quiso escucharlo una y otra vez hasta que pudiera sintetizar correctamente el significado de lo que un simple "Gracias" era para Itachi.

Ella solo pudo pensar un poco, antes de que sus labios se abrieran y pronunciaran lo que había pasado mucho tiempo callando.

- Te amo.

Él amplió un poco sus oscuros ojos y luego apartó la mirada.

- ...

- Siempre haces una cara extraña cuando te lo digo – Reprochó Kaede con una mirada acusadora - es como si te avergonzaras porque piensas que estoy loca.

Itachi negó con una sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

- Te equivocas.

- Entonces ¿Qué es?

- Esta es una de las pocas veces en las que me tomas desprevenido. De alguna manera me recuerdas mucho a Sasuke. Es tan exigente y extraño como tú.

Ella apartó bruscamente su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

- Suena un poco raro de viniendo de ti, eres mucho más extraño que yo.

- Nunca nadie me había dicho eso.

- ¿Te sorprendí otra vez?

Itachi se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

- Tal vez en otro momento te lo diga.

- ¡Hey! ¡No es justo!

Cuando hubo reaccionado él se encontraba muy cerca de su rostro, le gustaba intimidarla.

- Calla – Susurró con su profunda voz y le tocó los labios con los suyos. Casi había borrado de sus recuerdos la textura dura y cálida de sus besos, la tibia respiración que acariciaba sus mejillas y por poco le hacía perder la razón por completo.

Fue un beso profundo, de esos que olvidas con facilidad porque encierran aquellos sentimientos de los cuales nadie habla, que pocos conocen o prefieren no recordar.

Tuvo que apoyar una mano en una de las tejas que quedaban cerca de su espalda para no caerse.

Justo en ese instante, todo perdió coherencia, estaba perdiendo la razón y también tiempo muy valioso, tiempo que podía invertir en situaciones reales y no en sueños, en fantasías que tal vez nunca iban a ocurrir por mucho que las anhelara.

- Espera – Puso la otra mano en su pecho y de un solo empujón logró apartarlo.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó mirándola confuso.

- Debo decirte algo.

Él parecía no entender nada.

Kaede esperaba que realmente estuviera fingiendo y que pudiera encontrar aunque fuera una respuesta en él, algo que la guiara y le dijera en donde encontrarlo, qué camino debía tomar pero no iba a conseguir eso, no allí.

- ...

- Itachi, voy a salvarte sin importar qué– Sentenció de repente.

Él no la miró a los ojos, en lugar de eso se alejó, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y continuó contemplando la aldea como si lo dicho por la joven no viniera al caso.

- Ya basta Kaede. No necesitas seguir intentado sorprenderme.

- No –Ella negó con la cabeza – Debo dejar de jugar con todo esto como si aún fuera una niña. Se perfectamente que esto no es real, no es más que un sueño.

La miró de nuevo con su penetrante mirada.

- Kaede, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Lo juro– Dijo con una mirada solemne tomándolo del brazo, lo apretó con fuerza, casi podía sentir que era real, los músculos y la blanca piel resaltaban bajo el apretón de sus dedos. Era una dolorosa sensación, se asemejaba terriblemente a las veces en las cuales realmente había podido sentirlo.

Pero él apartó de un sacudón su mano y se puso de pie.

- Será mejor que te alejes de todo esto. Es un destino que no te incumbe en absoluto Kaede.

- Ya dije que no me importa lo que tenga que hacer– Insistió la joven con lágrimas de frustración asomándose en sus ojos – Lo único que te pido a cambio es que no me dejes sola, no por ahora.

Itachi se giró para irse pero justo cuando iba a partir, las palabras surgieron de él y llegaron hasta ella junto con el viento haciéndola estremecer.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que se hacía evidente que no bromeaba, que no se trataba de una simple promesa vacía ni mucho menos de un consuelo cualquiera.

- No te pienso dejar sola. No tienes por qué dudarlo.

- ¡Itachi!

- ¡Itachi!

Se sentó tan rápido que se sintió mareada.

Tuvo que meditar mucho tiempo hasta que pudo recordar en qué lugar se encontraba. Hacía frio y olía a tierra, no había manera alguna de sentirse cómodo allí.

No podía ver, una apretada venda cubría sus ojos para protegerlos mientras se adaptaban a su frágil cuerpo.

No le dolía nada, solo sentía la impaciencia apoderarse de ella.

Pronto conocería el destino de Itachi, había confiado en Tobi a regañadientes para poder conocer el lugar en el que se encontraría con Sasuke.

Tenía que irse, rápido y llegar antes de que se iniciara la pelea.

- Señorita, debería de recostarse – Dijo una irritante voz, con un tono de fingida amabilidad, Era Kabuto.

- ¿Qué?

- No se quite las vendas. Tendrá que estar con ellas por unos cuantos días si no quiere terminar ciega – Sus palabras denotaban respeto pero su voz era completamente burlona.

- ¿Dónde está Tobi? – Decidió ir al grano, no era el momento apropiado para conversar con nadie y mucho menos con un hombre despiadado y frio como lo era Kabuto.

- Regresará al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Y Kina?

- Esta por ahí, no tardará en volver – Le respondió sin mucho interés - Es bueno que haya despertado tan pronto– Cambió de tema con brusquedad - Usted responde anormalmente rápido al tratamiento.

- Tengo que salir de inmediato.

- Si, lo sé. Pero tendrá que aguantar un tiempo.

- No sé si podré hacerlo.

- Relájese – Sintió el gélido roce de Kabuto en su hombro. Se apartó instintivamente y aguardó esperando a que enfureciera pero él solo se limitó a reír, ya esperaba aquella reacción viniendo de ella -Uchiha Sasuke se tardará un poco en llegar hasta allí. Tengo un pequeño altercado preparado para él y estoy seguro de lo retrasará un poco.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió Kaede volviéndose a recostar en la cama.

- A nada, podrá estar tranquila – Su actitud seguía siendo esquiva. Kaede se revolvió incómoda entre las sabanas suplicando internamente para que Kabuto se fuera y la dejara pensar en algún plan con respecto a Itachi- ¿Le duele algo?

- No.

- Es usted bastante interesante. Creo que no tenía idea de que su poder era un poco más avanzado de lo que pensaba.

La joven dejó de moverse.

- ¿Hmh?

- Ya tenía el Sharingan completamente desarrollado en sus ojos cuando se los extraje, señorita.

No pudo decir nada, ¿Qué demonios había acabado de escuchar? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿En qué momento había obtenido las tres aspas y por qué no podía recordarlo? No existía ninguna respuesta que pudiera satisfacer la insistencia de todas las preguntas que la aquejaban.

- ¿Po… Por qué?

- Solo usted sabe en qué momento o momentos lo obtuvo.

No lo sabía, no tenía idea. Nunca tuvo curiosidad hacia sus poderes, la horrorizaban, porque eran mucho más de lo que podía manejar, tanto que tenía la plena seguridad de haberlos dejado bastante incompletos.

Recordó las miles de ocasiones en las que había tenido casi de la certeza de haber perdido a Itachi, cuando se enteró de que estaba en embarazo y cuando se encontró con Tobi en medio de la noche y perdió los nervios. Habían existido bastantes oportunidades para desarrollarlo más de lo que deseaba.

- Ya no me interesa.

- Ahora alguien más empleara el poder que usted descuidó. Es una verdadera lástima – Reprochó el joven de anteojos.

- No todos nacen para querer ser poderosos – Intentó justificase.

- Justo por eso creo que es interesante. Me enferma un poco pensar que existen algunas personas como usted en el mundo – Dijo exasperado.

- Personas como yo...

- Sí. Personas que son capaces de sacrificar tanto a cambio de tan poco.

- Oye, oye. ¿Porque andas tan deprimido desde que dije lo de nuestro plan? – Preguntó Tsubasa con una sonrisa de suficiencia iluminando su pálido rostro -¿Acaso deseabas ir a buscar a Sasuke junto con los demás?

- Es estúpido creer que alguien desearía eso – Respondió Tora. Estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol mirando al vacío hasta que Tsubada con su ruidosa presencia interrumpió estrepitosamente sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No es tan peligroso – Se defendió el muchacho.

- Tú y yo sabemos que la mayoría de esas personas solo lo hacen porque no tienen más opción.

- Ese es su problema – Tsubasa se encogió de hombros con una expresión altanera - A nadie he forzado a quedarse conmigo. Ni siquiera a ti.

- Por mí no te preocupes. Solo estoy aquí de paso.

Tsubasa chaqueó la lengua y respondió:

- Como digas.

- ¡Tengo noticias! – El grito terminó con la conversación. Un joven de cabello largo y negro se acercaba corriendo a ellos, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y un gran pájaro negro reposaba en su brazo. En la otra mano sostenía un pergamino enrollado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió Tsubasa.

- Los localizaron cerca de la tierra de las olas. No muy lejos de aquí.

Tsubasa saltó hacia una rama un poco más baja del árbol y gritó a todos los miembros que estaban dispersos:

- ¡Hey todos ustedes! ¡Estén listos! ¡Al fin acaban de encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha!

- ¡Sí! – Respondieron al unísono. Inmediatamente se congregaron alrededor de las municiones y los futones para recoger e irse.

Tora saltó al suelo y corrió tras el chico que había dado la noticia. Lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

- Ven aquí ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

- No lo sé – El chico parecía asustado por la cercanía de Tora. Tenía especial cuidado de no mirarle mucho a los ojos - Pero tuvieron tiempo de enviar el mensaje así que no creo que les haya pasado nada malo todavía.

Algo tomó la camisa de Tora y lo jaló fuertemente hacia atrás separándolo del chico. Miró hacia allí y se encontró con la sonrisa de suficiencia de Tsubasa.

- Te lo dije Tora. Vamos a salir exitosos de esto. Ya verás.

- Deberías aprender a no hacerte tantas ilusiones.

Lo soltó lentamente y se retiró aun sonriendo.

- Y tú deberías de ser más optimista y confiar en tus compañeros. Esa es la clave del trabajo en equipo ¿Lo sabias?

- Déjame en paz – Tora agarró su mochila y corrió tras los demás shinobis que emprendían el camino que los llevaría directamente hacia Sasuke.

"Voy a lograrlo, pronto llegaré hasta donde estás Kaede" – Pensó.

Todos se adentraron en el bosque velozmente. No tardarían demasiado en llegar.

Guardaban la ilusión de poder encontrarse con Sasuke antes de que lograra deshacerse de los demás.

Corrieron lo más rápido posible hasta alcanzar un amplio lugar carente de árboles y poblado de arena. Las montañas se alzaban irregularmente sobre el terreno.

Más delante de Tora uno de los miembros del equipo hizo unas cuantas señas con los dedos para que se acercaran y guardaran silencio.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudieron notar a algunas personas caminar delante de ellos y a otras tiradas al parecer inconscientes por todas partes. Todos ellos eran los miembros que habían enviado a rastrear a Sasuke.

- ¡Hey! ¡Maldito! – De repente Tsubasa se separó de todos ellos y ruidosamente se lanzó sobre el joven de cabello negro que estaba de pie dándoles la espalda.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Uchiha Sasuke ya había atravesado su costado con un Chidori sin tener siquiera la necesidad de girarse para mirarlo.

Lo lanzó a un lado con su brazo haciéndolo caer sobre la arena.

El impacto fue tan grande que muchos miembros se quedaron inmóviles aun escondiéndose entre las rocas creyendo que así Sasuke no repararía en su presencia y lograrían tener éxito en la huida.

Pero desafortunadamente aquel joven ya los había notado a todos.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? – Preguntó con su voz fría e inexpresiva.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí Sasuke – Un muchacho de cabello blanco y sencillas prendas violetas y blancas portando una enorme arma, se acercó con una sonrisa parecida a la de un tiburón destacando en sus labios. Blandió la espada y la depositó en el suelo con un gesto amenazante - Quiero encargarme de esto. Será divertido.

- Ya sabes cómo lo tienes que hacer, Suigetsu – Indicó con autoridad.

- Pero qué agua fiestas eres – Reprochó el joven con una expresión divertida. Se adelantó a los demás mientras que Sasuke daba completamente la espalda y se iba caminando.

Pero Tora no podía dejarlo irse.

- Déjame pasar – Pidió caminando hasta donde estaba de pie Suigetsu. Todos sus compañeros lo observaron con extrañeza.

- Lo siento pero hoy no podrás hacerlo – Respondió riendo.

- ¡Espera, Debo hablar contigo! – Gritó a Sasuke.

Él dejó de caminar, estuvo a punto de girarse para mirarlo. Pero al final pareció dudar durante un buen rato y siguió con su marcha.

- No tengo interés alguno en esto – Dijo mientras se iba.

- ¡Tora ven aquí! – Le gritó el chico del pájaro, pero no le hizo caso.

- Quiero unirme a tu equipo.

De nuevo dejó de caminar, esta vez se giró de inmediato y le dirigió una mirada profunda. Ya no mostraba indiferencia.

Tora asumió por primera vez que la situación en la que se encontraba aquel muchacho (Casi niño) de cabello negro y rencorosos ojos oscuros era por lejos mucho peor que la suya.

Los sentimientos de aquel ser parecían estar lejos de ser puros y en lugar de eso solo habitaba la sed de venganza.

Una que al final iba verse frustrada pero de la cual Tora no pensaba ser partícipe.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó desmembrando a Tora con la mirada.

- Necesito llegar hasta alguien. Puedo serte de utilidad.

- No necesito a nadie más – Sentenció volviendo a su gesto carente de emoción.

- Puedo manejar el elemento madera – Insistió Tora.

- Eso es imposible.

- Fui un experimento de Orochimaru. Estaba en uno de los contenedores de la guarida.

- Demuéstralo.

Realizó unos cuantos sellos con sus manos y las puso en la tierra.

Enormes columnas de madera surgieron de la arena formando un círculo alrededor de todos.

Sasuke las evaluó con su gélida mirada una por una hasta llegar a la última, allí activó su sharingan y la observó de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Es esto suficiente? - Preguntó Tora dispuesto a levantar un castillo si la situación de alguna manera lo requería.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se marchó con su habitual silencio.

Tora exhaló ruidosamente, había perdido su oportunidad, dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesto a marcharse hasta que un grueso brazo se interpuso en su camino.

Era un poco más alto que él, su cabello color naranja y un pájaro reposando en su hombro le avisaron de quien se trataba. Era uno de los acompañantes de Sasuke que minutos antes había estado a su lado.

No pronunció ninguna palabra y solo le asintió una vez mientras apartaba el brazo de su pecho.

Junto a él se situó el otro integrante, una repelente pelirroja con anteojos y ropas violetas.

- Escucha – Dijo con su chillona voz - sé que Sasuke te eligió. Pero quiero que sepas que no me agradas, solo no interfieras en mis asuntos.

Suigetsu rió sonoramente y apartó la enorme espada de la tierra. Le guiñó el ojo y le dijo:

- Vaya, vaya, así que tenemos otro miembro aquí. Bienvenido, soy Suigetsu y ellos son Karin y Jugo – Señaló a sus dos compañeros a lo que la chica realizó un gesto obsceno con uno de sus dedos mientras que el enorme asintió de nuevo con serenidad - te divertirás, pero no te fíes mucho de ellos. el más normal aquí soy yo.


End file.
